Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer
by LittleHelo
Summary: [A.U.] Lassés de leurs adolescents, les frères Jackson décident de les envoyer en colonie, à Long Island. Nico, solitaire et renfermé, n'est pas très emballé. Et entre les disputes de ses cousins Jason et Thalia, l'amour fou de son cousin Percy pour Annabeth et l'état de sa sœur Bianca, Nico déprime. Ces deux mois ne s'annoncent pourtant pas si cruels avec un certain blond...
1. Prologue

**L'aventure a débuté en été 2016, et il semblerait que l'écriture prenne fin été 2018 si tout se déroule comme prévu.**

* * *

 **Hi everyone ! :)**

 **Je vois déjà les addicts de** **Solangelo arriver en masse... :') Je souhaitais écrire une fiction sur ces deux-là et je me suis dis qu'un A.U. serait original. Le Solangelo ne court pas non plus les rues sur le fandom français.** **L'idée me tracassait depuis quelques temps, et je m'y suis finalement jetée à l'eau. Je verrai bien où l'aventure me mènera. Ma trame s'annonce assez longue, une vingtaine de chapitres, écrits essentiellement autour de Solangelo. Mais les accros à Percabeth, Thaluke (une merveille, soit dit en passant :3) et Jasper seront aussi servis (les autres seront évidemment présents, _don't panic_ !).**

 **Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, il me parait essentiel de vous signaler qu'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif. Les frères Jackson sont évidemment Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon; de parfaits mortels, compagnons respectifs de Beryl Grace, Maria di Angelo et Sally Jackson - la seule mariée. Nico, Bianca, Jason, Thalia et Percy sont cousins. Percy est déjà avec Annabeth. La colonie de vacances correspond au camp des Sang-Mêlé.**

 **Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan; je ne possède que l'idée.**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer**

 **Prologue**

Nico écarquilla inexorablement ses iris d'un noir bruni, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu les paroles de son père. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Incapable de dévisser son regard perplexe du visage sérieux qu'arborait son paternel, il tentait de dénicher le moindre signe qu'il le faisait marcher. L'espoir fana instantanément dans son cœur quand il croisa les yeux impassibles de ce dernier. Nico ne l'avait jamais vu plaisanter, même lorsqu'il était gamin. Hadès Jackson avait toujours été un excellent homme d'affaires, persuasif, opportuniste et parfois incisif. Le second degré était donc une qualité qui ne le qualifiait aucunement – chose que Nico avait fini par hériter.

Le brun ténébreux se concentra alors sur la femme assise à gauche de son père. Sa mère, une belle italienne aux boucles brunes, lui adressait un petit sourire, empli d'un amour infini. Ses yeux chocolat, mis en valeur par de longs cils noirs, exprimaient néanmoins une pointe de tristesse. Maria di Angelo, naturellement charmante et agréable, représentait le parfait opposé de son mari. Chez elle, le sentiment l'emportait, aussi était-elle prête à faire beaucoup d'efforts de compréhension afin que la paix et l'harmonie régnassent en maître dans sa petite famille. Son hypersensibilité lui permettait de connaître ses enfants par cœur, spécifiquement son fils de presque quinze ans. Maria lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est pourquoi, quand son compagnon lui avait fait part de ses projets, la jeune femme lui avait prophétisé la réaction de leur garçon. Se tromper ne rentrait malheureusement pas dans son vocabulaire.

Elle passa sa main délicate dans sa chevelure, tirée en un chignon lâche, embarrassée par la dispute qui ne tarderait pas à éclater et à résonner contre les murs de la cuisine américaine. La tension était déjà palpable.

\- **Co-Comment ?** bégaya laborieusement l'adolescent.

Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le bord de la table en bois, blanchissant ses jointures au fil des secondes. Nico sentait déjà la colère le ronger, le gagner de toute part. Non, ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça.

\- _**Mio bambino**_ , chuchota la vénitienne en déposant sur son fils un regard doux et bienveillant. **Ne t'énerve pas contre ton père. C'est pour ton bien qu'il le fait. Et tu en as besoin après l'année que nous avons passée.**

L'adolescent fronça ses sourcils sombres, parfaitement dessinés, à cran. Il savait pertinemment de quoi ses parents parlaient. Leur vie paisible et monotone avait été chamboulée, complètement désintégrée, en décembre dernier. Noël, nouvel an, les cours… Plus rien n'égayait Nico depuis cette fameuse journée hivernale, transformant radicalement son comportement. Nico avait continuellement les nerfs à fleur de peau, et il n'était pas rare qu'il s'emportât au moindre désaccord. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, lui qui avait été autrefois d'un tempérament plutôt extraverti.

Il ne désirait tout simplement pas montrer sa souffrance, celle qui le consumait atrocement depuis ce jour funeste. La peur de perdre sa sœur lui était épouvantable, insupportable. Il devait être fort et se battre pour elle. Ce besoin irrépressible l'avait détruit à petit feu, au plus grand désarroi de sa mère qui peinait à le reconnaître. Nico se cachait désormais derrière un haut et puissant mur, affectionnant la solitude et l'amertume afin d'éviter de souffrir davantage. C'était sa carapace, son armure. Le tout au détriment de sa vie sociale qui avait volé en éclat, le poussant un peu plus dans le précipice aigu auquel il faisait face.

En tant que solitaire aguerri, le jeune lycéen ne supportait plus la foule qui le rendait nauséeux et anxieux. Ses parents l'avaient appris à leurs dépens… Et ils osaient l'envoyer dans ce genre d'endroit ? Hors de question. Ce voyage n'inaugurait absolument que deux mois de dépression profonde pour lui.

\- **Je ne veux pas y aller,** _ **Mama**_ **!** protesta-t-il.

\- **Cesse de faire l'enfant, Nico** , gronda son père. **Tout est réglé, tes valises sont prêtes, ton oncle t'emmène au bus pour neuf heures.**

Sur les mots forts de son mari, Maria s'approcha instinctivement de son petit garçon, soucieuse.

\- _**Ascolta, mio bambino**_ **.** **La colonie va te plaire. Toi et tes cousins serez avec des jeunes de votre âge. Tu te feras des amis**.

Le jeune homme se raidit, crispant un peu plus les mâchoires.

\- **Je vis très bien sans amis** , cracha-t-il sèchement **. Et puis, vous avez pensé à Bianca ?**

Bianca, sa sœur de deux ans son ainé. Il lui était purement impensable de la quitter dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, subissant la très mauvaise blague du destin. Au contraire de leurs cousins, Jason et Thalia, dont la relation était tempétueuse, tous deux entretenaient soigneusement un lien exceptionnel. Nico portait un amour aveugle à sa sœur. Elle était la béquille sur laquelle il s'appuyait lorsqu'il perdait la motivation, l'espoir, le goût de vivre. Ils faisaient tout ensemble… du moins, jusqu'au jour où la vie de Bianca devint un cauchemar, noircissant son avenir prometteur. En effet, Bianca Jackson était la grande sportive de la famille en tant que capitaine de l'équipe féminine de basketball de leur lycée. Elle était la joie et la fierté de leur père qui nourrissait tous ses espoirs en elle.

Sous ses yeux, Nico avait vu la santé de sa sœur chuter à une vitesse sidérante, se dégrader en moins d'une semaine. Fatigue, perte de poids, moins d'appétit, essoufflements rapides. Personne ne s'y attendait. La maladie l'avait frappée brutalement. Le neuvième jour suivant les premiers symptômes, les médecins new-yorkais lui avaient finalement diagnostiqué une leucémie aiguë lymphoblastique. Il s'agissait d'un cancer rare, touchant aléatoirement des personnes de tout âge, qui ne se soignait que par une longue et éprouvante chimiothérapie. Aujourd'hui, sept mois s'étaient écoulés et Bianca était en rémission. La rechute était néanmoins envisagée par les cancérologues, ce qui tourmentait inlassablement ses proches dont notamment Nico.

A la question de leur fils, Maria et Hadès s'échangèrent un regard désolé que Nico intercepta avec effroi. L'angoisse lui noua douloureusement les tripes, compressa ses poumons. Il peina aussitôt à respirer convenablement. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge étranglée, l'oppressant affreusement. Ses parents n'avaient pas le droit de le priver de la présence de sa sœur durant ces deux mois ! Non ! Poussé à bout, Nico sentit une eau acide lui monter aux yeux et le brûler.

Sa douce _Mama_ lui prit affectueusement la main, expirant longuement et rivant ses iris chaleureux sur le visage émacié de Nico, au bord des larmes. Dieu savait à quel point elle souffrait en le voyant dans un état pareil !

\- **Ta sœur ne souhaite pas entraver ta vie** , lui expliqua-t-elle. **Elle veut te voir sourire, t'amuser, sortir avec des camarades de classe. Bianca a forcé ton père à acheter ta place.**

Nico hoqueta à la déclaration de sa mère. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Bianca ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Ils s'étaient fait le serment de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

L'adolescent se détacha violemment de l'emprise de l'italienne, envahi par une rage innommable.

 **\- Merci d'avoir ruiné mes deux mois de vacances.** _ **Grazie mille**_ **!**

* * *

 **Petite traduction utile (merci YAMIK0, j'avais oublié):**

 ** _Mio bambino_ : **mon bébé/mon enfant

 ** _Ascolta_ : **Ecoute

 ** _Grazie Mille_ : **merci beaucoup

* * *

 **Je vous rassure, les chapitres seront nettement plus longs ! :)** **N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le carburant de celui qui tient la plume. Montrez-moi que vous désirez le chapitre 1, et il ne tardera pas !**

 **Bisous à tous, et à la prochaine :)**

 **'Helo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ! :) Je ne me cache plus, je suis là avec le chapitre 1 hyper attendu !**

 **Merci à tout ce soutien, je n'y aurais jamais cru. :3 Je vous jure que les reviews m'ont boostée pour vous pondre un chapitre digne de votre attente. J'ai eu un léger retard à cause d'un malheureux accident; je n'avais ni Apollon ni notre cher Will pour apaiser l'affreuse douleur d'une entorse à la cheville x) Et, à la suite de l'attentat purement ignoble de Nice, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à écrire la fin. J'ai une pensée à toutes les victimes et à leur familles, et j'espère que mes adorables lecteurs se portent bien. #PrayforNice même si une simple pensée ne changera pas ce monde.**

 **Je remercie infiniment Clem, La Sadique, Tsubasa no Yume1, Cymopolee, Cinnam, YAMIK0, TheFanne, mystery pour leur review qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Je remercie également ceux et celles qui m'ont mis en favoris et qui me suivent. :) J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer Ϟ CHAPITRE 1**

 **Le Départ**

Avant même de poser un pied à la colonie, Nico déprimait déjà.

Convenablement installé à l'arrière du 4x4 tout terrain de son oncle Poséidon, le brun ténébreux observaient le paysage défiler à une vitesse soutenue devant ses yeux éteints. Le front collé à la vitre fraîche, il n'esquissait même pas une grimace au choc qu'il rencontrait lorsque l'habitacle était violemment secoué. La conversation des deux autres passagers bourdonnait dans son crâne, n'y portant pas la moindre attention. Il ne songeait qu'à ces deux mois de vacances qui partaient en fumée à chaque nouveau kilomètre et l'éloignaient affreusement de sa sœur adorée. La vie pouvait vraiment se montrer cruelle, et paraissait notamment se délecter de son éternelle souffrance.

Le moteur arrêta soudainement de ronfler chaotiquement, obligeant ainsi Nico de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait au tour de lui. Son oncle, un quadragénaire toujours vêtu d'un bermuda et d'une chemise hawaïenne, venait de garer le véhicule dans un parking plein, près d'un bus. Son arrêt de mort était bel et bien signé, sans aucun retour possible. Détachant péniblement sa ceinture de sécurité, Nico sentait son estomac se broyer sous l'affreuse angoisse qui l'assaillait sans pitié. Cela le torturait tellement que l'envie de vomir était atroce, insoutenable. Tout en expirant calmement dans le but d'apaiser ses sens alertés, ses doigts actionnèrent la poignée de la portière qu'il poussa à contre cœur. Une bouffée de chaleur le frappa de plein fouet, passant de vingt degrés à trente en un peu moins d'une seconde. Entre la foule, le brouhaha incessant, la chaleur quasi caniculaire, ses cousins et son stress aussi affreux que permanent, l'adolescent était certain que Bianca l'envoyait se sociabiliser de force pour se débarrasser de lui. Il ne reverrait New York que dans un cercueil, enterré au fond d'un cimetière, parmi les nombreuses autres victimes de la Mort. Son ultime cri optimiste venait d'être brisé, écrasé, anéanti sous le poids colossal de la vision abominable que son cerveau, aussi pessimiste qu'irritable, déchiffrait à son grand effroi. Le brun déglutit, la gorge étranglée par l'angoisse qui accentuait sa douloureuse prise sur ses tripes déjà bien malmenées par ses griffes acérées.

Nico se figea inexorablement face à cette vue qui lui était offerte, crispant ses fragiles doigts sur les manches de sa sombre veste d'aviateur, comme un enfant apeuré. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil, lui donnant un teint plus translucide que de coutumes, alors que son cousin Percy, posté à ses côtés, ne cessait de grandir son sourire éclatant.

Proche des soutes à bagages, une trentaine de jeunes âgés entre quatorze et dix-huit ans s'accumulait avec joie et bonne humeur. Tous étaient prêts à vivre deux mois géniaux entre nouveaux et anciens potes, des rictus euphoriques et des yeux illuminés par une extrême folie incrustés sur leur visage. Feux de camp et marshmallows, nuits blanches et blagues à volonté, la plage, l'océan et le Beach Volley, les premiers baisers et les premiers amours… Non. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Nico sentait ses organes se décomposer, littéralement mort de peur, et si statufié qu'il aurait pu être la prochaine œuvre exposée dans la collection de Méduse.

\- **Ne fais pas cette tête, Roi Fantôme** , sourit Percy en le frappant amicalement au bras. **Je suis à deux doigts de t'emmener à la morgue.**

La plaisanterie ne fit pas rire le concerné, encore moins esquisser un rictus.

Nico et Percy n'avaient rien en commun, ne serait-ce le noir ébène de leur chevelure toutes deux en bataille qu'arborait dignement la famille Jackson – hormis Jason. L'adolescent de dix-sept ans – à deux mois près – était l'excellent stéréotype du surfeur australien avec sa peau naturellement bronzée dont la majorité des New-Yorkais enviaient, ses iris d'un vert si intense et profond que la couleur de l'océan ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Nico avait conscience qu'il faisait pitié avec son teint explicitement pâle et son corps de gringalet, mentalement fragile et instable depuis sept mois.

Sous ses yeux bruns, noyés dans un désespoir viscéral, Percy enfila son sweet-shirt d'un gris bleuté frappé _A.H.S. SWIM TEAM_ , son club de natation. Si son cousin s'apprêtait à rentrer en Terminale, son avenir était néanmoins un flou opaque, incapable d'atteindre le niveau nécessaire pour des études longues. Dyslexique et hyperactif, le nageur amateur avait finalement choisi de se perfectionner dans ce domaine dans l'intention d'entrer dans une équipe compétitive. Décision forte sage.

Avant que le surnommé Roi Fantôme ne puisse rétorquer au sarcasme de Percy, une furie blonde sauta sans ménagement au cou de ce dernier partiellement surpris. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion alors que les joues de Nico s'empourprèrent inévitablement, mal à l'aise. La visible petite-amie de son cousin possédait des cheveux blonds et si bouclés que sa queue-de-cheval haute les rendait davantage rebelles, mettant toutefois en valeur son visage à la fois dur et fin. Ses iris rappelaient un ciel d'orage, mouvementés et tourmentés par le capharnaüm des pensées de la jolie blonde.

\- **Nico, je te présente Annabeth Chase. Ma petite-amie. Annabeth, Nico. Mon cousin.**

\- **J'ai appris pour ta sœur** , hésita Annabeth avec un petit sourire. **Bianca, c'est ça ? C'est une excellente basketteuse, beaucoup l'admire pour sa stratégie époustouflante lors des jeux. J'ai une amie, Zoé Nightshade, qui joue dans son équipe et qui souhaiterait de ses nouvelles. Seule la famille proche peut avoir des contacts…**

\- **Oui** , répondit laborieusement Nico dont le sujet avait remué le couteau dans la plaie béante de son cœur meurtri **. Elle est en rémission, dans un des meilleurs centres hospitaliers de l'Etat**.

Percy, un bras au tour de la taille de sa copine, baissa des yeux attristés. Comme toute la famille, l'état de Bianca le préoccupait énormément. Annabeth posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Nico, qui frémit à ce simple contact.

\- **Merci, Nico** , souffla-t-elle avec sincérité **. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle pourra reprendre son poste d'ici peu. Bianca était si attachée à son panier.**

Sur les lèvres du brun se dessinèrent l'ombre d'un sourire, puis il saisit sa valise.

L'italien se dirigea, en traînant des pieds, le cœur enfoui à mille lieux sous terre, en direction de l'avant du transport en commun. Chaque pas était une terrible épreuve, l'estomac réduit en sang par l'angoisse tortueuse et étouffante. Son organe vital, quant à lui, se fana davantage à la seule pensée que Bianca avait eu l'audace de lui affliger cette torture psychologique. De le jeter en pâture à ses propres démons. Nico savait ce qui adviendrait de lui à la minute où il entrera dans le bus de voyage, traqué par cette maudite faux.

Le brun salua rapidement ses oncles et embrassa sa tante Beryl Grace, une célèbre actrice de feuilletons télévisés dont il n'avait jamais dénié jeter un regard – à l'instar de ses propres enfants complètement désintéressés par son travail chronophage. Si son plus jeune, Jason, lui portait un certain respect par bonté, Thalia lui menait continuellement la vie dure. La tension était assez houleuse entre eux.

Ses jambes frêles, recouvertes d'un jean noir qui le brûlait à cause de l'astre lumineux, le conduisirent au blondinet qui lui servait de cousin. Jason avait été l'un des rares à le harceler pour lui tenir compagnie après l'accident de sa douce Bianca. Il avait tenté de devenir sa nouvelle béquille, tenant à lui téléphoner chaque soir afin de prendre de ses nouvelles et de l'écouter quand le brun en ressentait un besoin viscéral et crucial. La plupart du temps, Nico se renfermait et ouvrait la bouche pour seulement répondre succinctement à ces questions pressantes. C'était loin de décourager l'adolescent de seize ans qui mettait un point d'honneur à épauler son jeune cousin dépressif dans cette cruelle épreuve. Nico n'était que la malheureuse victime du destin, après tout.

Les cheveux décoiffés du blond scintillaient, tels des pépites d'or, sous les rayons lumineux du soleil. Ses lunettes fines reflétaient ses éclats étincelants dans une vaine tentative d'éteindre la flamme qui égayait ses yeux aussi vifs et bleus que le ciel d'été dépourvu de cumulus ombrageants. Sa cicatrice, à la lèvre supérieure, s'étira avec son sourire charmeur, en chœur, lorsque son smartphone vibra entre ses doigts impatients. Le S.M.S. tant attendu atteignait enfin sa messagerie surbookée.

Ne désirant pas le déranger, Nico gravit les marches du bus alors que son corps lui criait de s'enfuir. Son cœur n'y était franchement pas. Il distingua à peine le « Profite bien, Nico ! » de son oncle Poséidon qui résonnait dans son crâne sans l'once d'un enthousiasme même mineur. Il exécuta un rictus crispé à ce dernier et s'engouffra dans le quatrième rang à sa gauche. Après Percy et Annabeth, fou amoureux, et avant les places réservées pour les deux autres Jackson/Grace.

Thalia avait le casque sur les oreilles, dandinant sa tête au rythme de la musique énergique, un pied appuyé contre le dos du siège respectif de Nico. Lequel était d'ailleurs sûr qu'elle n'entendait ni n'écoutait les personnes voisines puisque le son _hard-rock_ lui parvenait à ses tympans agressés. Elle arborait fièrement son T-shirt « A mort Barbie ! » qui accompagnait la fameuse tête de l'effigie blonde sadiquement traversée d'une flèche. Thalia n'avait jamais été _girly girly_ , d'où son style déconcertant et visiblement très punk et rebelle – au grand dam de sa mère. La jeune femme de presque dix-neuf ans soulignait son caractère franc par un trait noir intense au tour de ses yeux d'un bleu électrique splendide, paralysant tous ceux qui avaient la mauvaise manie de l'importuner.

Nico s'affala lourdement à sa place, sombrant dans ses pensées morbides au fil des paroles amères et puissantes de la musique de sa cousine.

\- **La place est libre ?** lui demanda une voix inconnue à ses oreilles, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Nico se tourna en direction de l'allée centrale du bus, puis leva les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. Il était tenté de lui dire non, qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il planta cependant ses pupilles dans les plus beaux yeux intergalactiques, son cerveau grilla sans qu'il ne saisît la raison. Ses lèvres articulèrent inconsciemment un « oui » à peine audible. Son interlocuteur agrandit néanmoins son sourire chaleureux, dévoilant une dentition impeccable et éclatante de blancheur. Alors que l'inconnu rangeait, sur la pointe des pieds, son sac de voyage au-dessus de leur tête, Nico atterrit brutalement sur la terre ferme. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit ?

Il passa une main sur son visage, chassant par la même occasion ses mèches noires qui lui ombrageaient sa vision. Il allait se maudire, s'arracher les cheveux… Il n'avait pas fait ça ? Si ? La Mort semblait être parcourue d'un rire stridulent qui poignarda l'ange noir en plein poumon, suffoquant quelques instants.

L'autre adolescent, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, s'installa dans le siège voisin, à l'aise, puis boucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Nico lui jeta un regard en coin, malgré ses pensées qui étaient toujours occupées à le traiter d'idiot. Légèrement plus grand que lui, un teint bronzé qui mettait en exergue le bleu ciel de ses iris, des cheveux aussi blonds que le Soleil d'été, un nez fin et parsemé de taches de rousseur à peine visible… Nico crut observer la réincarnation du dieu grec Apollon, et non le charmant physique de son voisin. Celui-ci présenta nonchalamment une poignée de main amicale et déclara à nouveau de sa voix mélodieuse :

\- **Will Solace**.

\- **Nico di Angelo** , articula péniblement le brun en serrant la main chaude du blond. **Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Will.**

A sa plus grande surprise, Nico croyait en ce qu'il disait. Sur ses mots chaleureux, Will lui adressa un sourire magnifique, clignant des yeux dans un ravissement réciproque.

Percy se retourna en riant et appuya son menton sur l'appuie-tête de son siège.

\- **Il s'appelle Nico Jackson** , fit-il à l'intention du blond.

Nico lança un regard méprisant à son cousin.

\- **Si tu prenais le temps de réfléchir deux secondes, tu saurais que je préfère porter le nom de ma mère, Jackson.**

Thalia abaissa son casque bleu, dont le volume sonore avait vraisemblablement diminué lorsque Percy s'était retourné pour ouvrir le bal à une espèce de discussion civilisée entre cousins.

\- **Je pousserai plus loin le délire, Nico** , déclara la punk. **Je ne porterai ni Jackson ni Grace. Juste Thalia.**

Percy roula des yeux, puis retourna poser toute son attention sur Annabeth qui souriait, les étoiles dans les yeux, en le regardant. Un rire cristallin fit vibrer les cordes vocales des deux amoureux lorsque le brun aux yeux verts embrassa sa guerrière sur le nez.

Nico tira une grimace de dégoût, déjà dépassé par cet amour débordant de niaiserie et de romantisme à l'état pur.

\- **Ce sont mes cousins** , souffla ce dernier à Will. **Ils sont assez envahisseurs.**

\- **C'est le domaine de Jason, ça !** s'indigna Thalia en le frappant gentiment à la tête, ébouriffant ainsi sa crinière obscure.

Nico se frotta l'arrière du crâne, agacé par la mauvaise manie de Thalia. A cet instant, il ferait tout pour ne pas être coincé dans ce bus, entre ses cousins aussi casse-pieds qu'enrageants. La solitude lui manquait cruellement.

\- **Qui est Jason ?** demanda Annabeth.

\- **Mon petit frère** , rétorqua Thalia en désignant d'un coup de menton le blond, à l'extérieur du transport. **C'est le seul à pianoter sur son smartphone, près de nos parents. Il est à la recherche d'une fille qu'il a connu sur Facebook.**

 **\- Une fille ?** s'étonna Percy en arquant ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés. **Jason est amoureux ?**

\- **Il crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'il ne l'est pas, mais croyez-moi, il rougit à chaque fois qu'il parle de cette Piper. Il en est raide dingue et il ne veut pas se l'avouer, c'est tout.**

 **\- Et toi, Thalia ? Quelqu'un à l'horizon ?**

La concernée écarquilla ses iris azurs tous grands d'effroi.

 **\- Tu rigoles, Cervelle d'Algues ?!**

Le trajet n'avait duré qu'une heure trente, mais il semblait qu'un siècle long et ennuyant s'était écoulé aux yeux de Nico. Thalia et Jason avait eu une énième dispute à propos du comportement désagréable de la première envers leur mère. Percy et Will avaient fait plus ample connaissance d'un point de vue personnel. Le brun ténébreux apprit ainsi que le blond était féru de musique, pratiquait le tir-à-l'arc depuis quatorze mois et inspirait à devenir médecin. Dès qu'ils avaient engagé le sujet sur le milieu hospitalier, l'ange noir se rembrunit davantage, rivant ses iris d'un noir bruni sur la route qui défilait encore et encore. Inexorablement sur son chemin mortel.

Le bus de voyage se stoppa brusquement en haut d'une colline feuillue de Long Island, perdu dans la faune sauvage. Le volume sonore du brouhaha monta d'un niveau, assourdissant Nico qui papillonna péniblement des yeux. Il suivit Will, dont le sourire était authentique, lorsque celui-ci s'engouffra dans l'allée. La lumière extérieure l'aveugla un laps de temps, il posa sa main en revers en plissant des yeux, agressé, et attendit que sa vision s'éclaircisse.

Le paysage qui s'étalait sous ses iris abattus était surnaturel, un havre de paix au milieu d'un monde médiocre et ensanglanté. Une étendue verdoyante, sous un soleil au zénith, s'étalait jusqu'au bord de la mer miroitante, verte et profonde. De chaque côté, des champs de fraises fleurissaient à perte de vue, créant des marées de fleurs blanches. Une arène ainsi qu'un amphithéâtre en parfait état trônaient dans ce décor digne d'un péplum moderne. Nichée dans un bois imposant, une vingtaine de bungalows attendaient l'arrivée de pensionnaires exaltés. Plus près, un lac aux eaux noires servait de terrain de jeux à de nombreux cygnes, quelques canoës flottaient au large de la berge scintillante de milles éclats.

Toute cette lumière, cette joie implicite, cette convivialité et ces amitiés naissantes… Dieu que Nico allait déprimer !

\- **GÉNIAL !** s'écria brutalement Percy en sautant de joie. **Nous sommes dans le même bungalow, les gars !**

Percy tenait une feuille A4, partiellement déchirée sur les coins, en extase. Il fixa encore trois secondes le papier, comme s'il n'en revenait pas, et le brandit face aux visages dubitatifs de Jason, Will et Nico. Ce dernier crut à une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part des organisateurs. Parce qu'en plus il allait devoir supporter ses cousins pendant ces deux foutus mois ?!

 **Bungalow 3**

ALATIR Travis

JACKSON Jason

JACKSON Nico

JACKSON Percy

SOLACE Will

VALDEZ Léo

ZHANG Frank

 **Bungalow 7**

CHASE Annabeth

ELLEN Lou

GARDNER Katie

JACKSON Thalia

LEVESQUE Hazel

McLEAN Piper

AVILA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO Reyna

\- **Piper est avec ma sœur !** s'exclama Jason, tout sourire. **Parfait ! On doit se retrouver à son bungalow, tout à l'heure.**

\- **Je vais pouvoir mener ma petite enquête** , sourit l'intéressée en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène coupés en mèches irrégulières. **Hâte de voir cette** _ **charmante**_ **Piper, comme tu le dis si bien, Frérot.**

Le dit Frérot fronça les sourcils, menaçant.

\- **Je t'interdis de mettre ton nez dans mes affaires !**

\- **Tu viens, Annabeth ?** lança innocemment Thalia. **Une jolie cherokee nous attend.**

Sous les yeux éberlués de Percy, Annabeth passa un bras complice autour des épaules de la sœur du blond. Chacune tenant leur sac de voyage à bout de bras, elles descendirent la colline en riant de bon cœur face aux bouilles dépitées des garçons.

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux bleus perçants, arriva alors près des différents groupes qui s'étaient formés. Nico lui donnait entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, ni plus ni moins. Une cicatrice pâle balafrait son visage angélique de son œil gauche à sa mâchoire imberbe. Une étiquette, scotchée sur son débardeur d'un blanc immaculé, indiquait _Moniteur Luke CASTELLAN_ d'une écriture grossière en marqueur indélébile noir.

\- **Bon,** brisa finalement Will. **Je dis que nous devrions aller nous installer au bungalow 3, comme le cri si bien Castellan, et ainsi rencontrer Travis, Léo et Frank.**

\- **T'as raison, mec.**

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Percy balança son sweet-shirt sur son épaule et prit sa valise imposante. Il était visiblement chiffonné que sa petite-copine ait pu l'abandonner sans aucune pitié pour sa cousine un peu – beaucoup – délurée.

Jason haussa les épaules.

\- **Vive ces deux mois de vacances en famille,** ironisa-t-il.

 _Deux mois aux Enfers, oui !_ songea aussitôt Nico, se morfondant sur son sort carnassier et tyrannique. L'anxiété mélangée à une dépression aiguë et précoce imposait une dictature éprouvante sur son être malmené. _Pourquoi, Bianca ? Pourquoi ?!_

* * *

 **Déçues ou pas ?**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews encourageantes, j'espère que ce chapitre 1 vous a plu. L'installation des relations existantes, la rencontre de Nico et Will, le renfermement de Nico... Je vous promets que la suite sera ÉPIQUE. ^^ Mouahahah ! (rire sadique d'une auteur qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il se passe dans les chapitres suivants).**

 **Montrez-moi que vous attendez la suite avec impatience et peut-être que je me motiverais à écrire la suite pour très bientôt :)**

 **'Helo**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back ! :D**

 **Primo, un GRAND MERCI à tous. Wahou. Je m'attendais pas à tout ces avis hyper gentils et encourageants. Et vous ne me mettez surtout pas la pression, là, ahahah ! x) Je peux vous assurer que l'envie et la motivation d'écrire les chapitres ne s'envoleront pas si vous êtes toujours aussi engagés. Sincèrement merci. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y aurait distribution de cookies -faits par Luke - pour tout le monde !**

 **Vos reviews me vont droit au cœur !**

 **TheFanne: Merci ! :) aaaaahhh, les OOCs... Un vrai cauchemar ces choses-là. Je suis ravie de les avoir esquiver ! Pour répondre à ta question, Nico et Hazel n'ont aucun lien familial mais il y a bien un truc entre les deux. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !**

 **Clem: Merci ! :) Le Thalia x Luke est imposé de force ahah. Nan, je suis une éternelle fane de ce blondinet, et que pour moi c'est juste impensable de ne pas le placer dans la fic. D'ailleurs, en parlant des deux-là... Je te laisse découvrir ^^**

 **La Sadique: Merci ! :) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue avec l'intervention de Léo!**

 **P'tite licorne: Merci ! :) Je suis heureuse que tout te plaise - j'adore les descriptions physiques et caractérielles, c'est peut-être pour ça. ^^ Percabeth oblige. Mais Solangelo :3**

 **YAMIK0: Merci ! :) Thalia sans sa répartie... Ce n'est pas possible x) Au moins, ça me rassure que ça plaise :D**

 **Cymopolee: Merci ! :) La rencontre de Will et Nico ne pouvaient pas se faire autrement, c'est d'ailleurs le premier passage que j'ai écrit x)**

 **mystery: Merci ! :) c'est pas grave si le mot n'existe pas, dans mon langage si ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**

 **WisePhoenix: Merci ! :) Il y aura encore beaucoup de scènes Percabeth, no souci ! J'espère que Léo ne décevra personne, vu le monde qui veut voir son apparition ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, Percy, Bianca et Annabeth fréquentent le même lycée. Jason est dans un autre. Thalia, comme tu l'as dit, n'est plus au lycée (et vous saurez ce qu'elle fait en temps et en heure ^^). Nico, lui, change d'établissement à cause d'un petit soucis (que vous saurez aussi en temps et en heure ^^). Je suis une vraie sadique, en fait !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer Ϟ Chapitre 2**

 **Le bungalow 3 : THE organisation masculine**

Le bungalow 3 était un haut bâtiment peint dans un bleu dévalé, dont la porte massive était décorée de divers coquillages récoltés dans le sable chaud qui bordait l'océan atlantique. Nico, posté à deux ou trois mètres du mur imposant, le détaillait d'un regard noir sous sa mèche rebelle. Une légère bise traversa son mince T-shirt, lui mordant partiellement son corps chétif et l'enivrant d'un dégoût extrême lorsque ses poumons s'emplirent de l'odeur salée qui flottait dans l'air tempéré. Profondément dégoûté de passer ses vacances dans ce trou paradisiaque, dégoûté d'être coincé avec ses cousins envahisseurs, dégoûté de la vie en général. Il suivit, d'un regard las, Percy escalader les trois marches du parvis, complètement ravagée par une joie extrême. Will et Jason lui fermèrent la marche de près, tous deux les yeux levés sur leur demeure provisoire. Nico respira un bon coup, calmant sa peur qui se réveillait douloureusement au creux de son ventre. Ces deux mois ne pouvaient pas être aussi horrible que ce qu'il s'imaginait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas la mer à boire.

Tirant sa valise roulante, il poussa à contre cœur la porte azure du bungalow 3 de la colonie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tous grands d'effroi. Il ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais, être seul, craquer et laisser sa souffrance s'exhiber un tant soit peu. Bianca l'avait envoyé en camisole de force. Si l'intérieur était cosy, le bungalow se trouvait être une grande pièce à vivre, ouverte et conviviale. Nico comptait trois lits à étage et un lit esseulé, collés au mur d'un bleu presque blanc, une armoire individuelle destinée à chaque pensionnaire, ainsi que deux salles d'eau closes par une porte laquée en gris pâle. A part s'enfermer à clef dans une des douches, Nico ne voyait pas trop comment laisser parler sa peine tortueuse.

\- **PAS DE WIFI !** hurla un latino dont les yeux d'un brun chaleureux étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leur orbite. _**Dios, no puede ser !**_ (Ndl'A : Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible !)

Nico colla directement le nom au personnage d'origine espagnole : Léo Valdez. Ce dernier avait les iris plantés sur la pancarte plaquée sur la porte, les sourcils froncés face à la nouvelle inacceptable. Sa chemise blanche flottait au tour de son torse, avant de rentrer dans son jean qui, d'après les nombreuses tâches de cambouis, avait bien vécu. Il n'était pas aussi frêle que le brun ténébreux mais le latino possédait une musculature peu développée et sa taille moyenne n'arrangeait rien, accentuant son aspect de lutin. L'italien ne distinguait pas son visage, il lui était néanmoins difficile de rater ses cheveux bouclés et d'un noir profond comme une nuit opaque.

\- **Ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas que les téléphones étaient interdis** , rétorqua un adolescent asiatique sur un ton blasé.

Celui-ci s'attardait au rangement de ses affaires, incluant vêtements d'été et de sport, un stock de paquets de sucreries, un jeu de cartes que Nico entrevit à peine ainsi qu'un splendide arc. Soudainement intrigué, Will Solace jeta son sac de voyage sur l'un des lits inoccupés comme un vulgaire chiffon, et se précipita sur la contemplation de cette arme antique. Le blond l'observait sous toutes les coutures, effleurant son bois lisse d'une délicatesse surprenante et sans égale. Sous ses doigts de musicien, l'arc semblait être fait de verre.

Le propriétaire scruta Will en posant un regard protecteur à l'égard de l'arme de chasse, vraisemblablement timide au point de ne pas lui demander de la reposer gentiment auprès de son carquois. Le jeune homme possédait davantage les traits d'un chinois qu'un indien avec ses yeux bridés d'un brun obscur, ses cheveux tout aussi noirs et coupés en brosse, sans omettre son teint légèrement jaune – qui n'était certes pas extravagant. Si Will paraissait être un archer débutant, malgré ses biceps développés à force de tirer sur la corde rigide, Frank Zhang, lui, semblait avoir pratiqué cette discipline depuis toujours. Il dépassait le blond d'une bonne tête et demie et possédait une carrure imposante comme s'il avait passé ses heures perdues à la salle de musculature. Le jeune chinois n'intimidait pourtant pas Nico, observant clairement que derrière ce physique de boxeur professionnel se cachait un ours en peluche hyper réservé.

\- **Tu pratiques le tir-à-l'arc depuis combien de temps ?** demanda Will avec des yeux d'enfants. **Excuse-moi, j'oublie les bonnes manières. Will Solace** , continua-t-il avec un sourire resplendissant à faire tomber les filles et en présentant une poignée de main amicale.

\- **Frank** , répondit le chinois en serrant timidement la main de Solace. **Pas mal d'années, peut-être cinq ou six ans.**

\- **J'ai hâte de suivre tes conseils de pro, alors. Je suis loin d'être doué.**

Le blond passa une main derrière son crâne, ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux dérangés, avant de tendre l'arc à son propriétaire.

\- **Sérieusement, les potos, on a un règlement de ouf !**

Tous levèrent leur nez de leur occupation pour regarder Léo, qui avait décroché la feuille en laissant la moitié des coins sur la porte. Ses yeux vifs parcouraient rapidement les lignes tapées à l'ordinateur, s'ouvrant, au fur et à mesure des mots, tous grands de surprise et un tantinet déçu.

Alors que les garçons affichèrent une mine perplexe, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Percy se prit les pieds dans le bazar qu'il avait déjà provoqué dans un rayon d'un mètre autour de son lit autrefois impeccable. Vêtements légers, paquets de Dragibus bleus ou encore tongs jonchaient le sol carrelé du bungalow, tous sortis de la valise du brun en un temps record. Quelques rires étouffés fusèrent, mais Nico se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement imbécile du nageur. Percy était d'un naturel idiot, et les ennuis avaient tendance à s'aggraver quand il réfléchissait.

Le fils de Poséidon esquissa un sourire gêné sous le regard réprobateur de Jason qui disait clairement : « _Tu n'es pas tout seul, on est sept. Alors tu nous fais le plaisir de ranger_. ». D'un geste rapide, il attrapa le premier short à sa portée et l'envoya valser dans son casier entrouvert, suivi de près par le reste du contenu du sac de voyage. Percy n'était pas non plus connu pour sa passion du rangement. Raison de plus qui n'enthousiasma franchement pas Nico. Lequel se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le destin était toujours aussi odieux avec lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Bianca le mette à la porte ? Pourquoi devait-il passer ses vacances avec un nageur aussi stupide qu'un poisson rouge, les répliques d'un dieu grec et de Jackie Chan, un lutin à l'accent espagnol, un Superman blond et… ? Nico se stoppa brutalement dans sa lancée. Une petite chance que ce Travis Alatir soit sein d'esprit était toujours d'actualité, après tout.

\- **Interdiction de sortir des bungalows après vingt-deux heures** , lut l'espagnol qui n'avait pas été ébranlé par la scène comique qui s'était déroulée dix secondes plus tôt. **De permuter sa place avec un autre camarade, de se plaindre, de s'éclipser ou de s'introduire tout seul dans le bois, d'utiliser une quelconque technologie avec écran, de déranger la nuit de ses colocataires et de nuire à leur vie privée, de…** _ **Qué**_ **?** (Léo fronça ses sourcils, inquiétants ainsi inutilement ses colocataires.) **Pas de couvre-feu fixe mais veuillez respecter le sommeil des bungalows voisins si vous restez éveillés une partie de la nuit. Aucune excuse ne sera d'ailleurs tolérée s'il y a un retard aux activités matinales. Hé, ben, les potos, je vous prophétise des soirées festives avec un Léo hyper chaud !**

Frank ouvrit des yeux ronds, choqué, alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent inexorablement.

 **\- Pas dans ce sens-là !** s'insurgea le latino en croisant le visage cramoisi du chinois, complètement ahuri qu'une idée pareille ait pu traverser son esprit pudique.

 **\- Bon, je suis fixé** , souffla Travis en passant une main sur son visage, dépité **. C'est inutile que j'aille demander un échange pour être avec mon frère.**

Physiquement, Travis paraissait être un adolescent d'environ dix-huit ans tout à fait banal. Le genre de garçon qui n'attirait pas l'intention des passants de par son look étrange ni par son comportement déjanté. Nico l'enviait un peu pour ça, lui qui subissait les regards en coin et les messes basses derrière son dos dès qu'il avait le courage de sortir prendre l'air. Travis ne possédait rien d'extraordinaire : un visage plutôt charmant et enjôleur vis-à-vis de la gente féminine, des yeux bleus rieurs, un sourire espiègle, des cheveux châtains qui bouclaient légèrement. Contrairement à l'italien dépressif, le jeune Alatir parvenait à se fondre dans la masse sans aucun souci.

Résigné, celui-ci posa sa valise sur le matelas du lit individuel qui rebondit sous le poids colossal des bagages, pas plus ravi que Nico d'être séparé de sa fratrie. A l'exception près que seulement cinquante mètres l'éloignaient de son frère, pendant que le brun ténébreux supportait douloureusement une déchirure de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

Alors que Léo scotchait le règlement à sa place initiale en grimaçant, tous les autres s'attelaient à l'organisation correcte du bungalow. Brisant un silence plaisant, Percy supplia, comme un vrai gamin, Jason de lui céder le dernier lit en hauteur que ce dernier accepta de bonnes grâces – Il savait à quel point le nageur pouvait se montrer buté. Parfois, l'ange noir comprenait pourquoi sa tante Sally se contentait de Percy.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, le vénitien n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis son entrée dans le dortoir bleu, s'enlisant inexorablement à deux pas de l'entrée. Sa main était crispée sur l'attrape de sa valise roulante, blanchissant ses jointures et exhibant à tous sa violente angoisse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

 **\- Hé, Nico ?** l'interpella finalement Jason, soucieux. **On t'a laissé le lit sous celui de Will. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?**

L'intéressé papillonna péniblement des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, puis riva son regard désenchanté dans celui bleu électrique de son cousin. Nico ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne se plaindrait pas plus tant qu'il n'avait pas à se trouver sous celui de Percy… et réflexion faite : ainsi que celui de Léo qui le fixait avec une curiosité déconcertante depuis une dizaine de secondes.

Le brun ténébreux dévia alors sa rare attention sur l'autre blond, le fameux Apollon, comme pour s'assurer que l'arrangement ne le contrariait pas. Déjà qu'il n'était pas ravi d'être là, Nico ne souhaitait pas devenir le bouc-émissaire juste parce qu'il s'était imposé de force. Quoi que, cela lui ferait une excuse pour quitter la colonie… Will lui adressait néanmoins le même sourire qu'il arborait depuis leur rencontre, celui-là même qui avait fait sauter son _self-control_ dans le car.

Jason se racla la gorge, soulevant un sourcil inquisiteur face au silence qui perdurait après sa question piège selon Nico. Il n'y avait pas besoin de passer par trente-six milles interrogations pour remarquer que le fils d'Hadès ne désirait tout simplement pas passer les prochaines nuits dans cette colonie.

 **\- Nan,** lâcha-t-il à contre cœur. **Aucun problème.**

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche naturellement, l'enrageant une fois encore. Un jour, ce Will Solace lui fera perdre la tête. Nico n'avait aucun doute sur cette affirmation. L'archer débutant avait le don de le déstabiliser avec son sourire enjôleur et d'ainsi lui faire perdre ses moyens sans aucun scrupule. Dieu que Nico haïssait cela !

Léo s'approcha lentement, un rictus déroutant sur ses lèvres, et observa Nico comme s'il était le dernier modèle de moteurs sorti dans les garages réputés, hyper puissant et…

 **\- T'as plongé dans un réfrigérateur ou quoi ? T'as l'air d'un zombi congelé.**

… et… Nico perdit le fil de ses pensées. Il ouvrit des yeux remplis d'hébétude, sidéré. Ce mec n'était pas sérieux ? Le surnommé Roi-Fantôme ouvrit la bouche, comme pour rétorquer à son sarcasme, mais la referma aussitôt, la voix éteinte.

 **\- JASON !** hurla Thalia à plein poumon, surprenant tous les occupants du bungalow 3 notamment le concerné qui se figea inévitablement. **D'où caches-tu… ?**

Sa question resta en suspens lorsqu'elle percuta un grand blond qui était tout sauf son frère.

\- **Excusez-moi** , se précipita-t-elle sans une seule de once de tremblements ou de peur dans la voix. (Thalia assumait ses actes, aussi embarrassants que fâcheux furent-ils.) **Monsieur… Castellan ?** ajouta-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'étiquette.

 **\- Ce n'est rien** , la pardonna le moniteur. **Et, s'il te plait, appelle-moi Luke. Je n'ai pas vingt ans de plus que toi.**

Le dénommé Luke dénia enfin relever ses prunelles perçantes sur la jeune fille de Zeus Jackson, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Quelque chose se passa. Nico n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais les deux jeunes gens semblèrent soudainement statufiés. Comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

Le blond cendré recula de deux pas en hoquetant puis secoua la tête, semblant remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées stupéfaites. Après un dernier regard sur la punk, Luke Castellan se tourna vers Nico et ses camarades, le visage livide.

 **\- Je viens seulement vous avertir que vous devez former des équipes de deux pour les diverses activités qui débutent dès cette après-midi. Voici une liste, et** (Luke regarda les pensionnaires tour à tour avant de poser ses pupilles sur Percy), **le jeune homme aux yeux verts…**

 **\- Percy** , souffla le concerné soudainement anxieux.

 **\- Percy sera le conseiller en chef durant ces deux mois** , enchaîna le moniteur avec une seriosité sans pareille **. Il choisira les activités et vous devrez suivre sans rechigner.**

Nico manqua de s'étouffer dans sa salive, écarquillant inexorablement ses iris sombres. Quoi ?! Primo, les organisateurs le plaçaient avec ses cousins – très peu aimés – et osaient séparer deux frères. Secundo, l'un d'entre eux était purement inconscient de désigner Percy en tant que chef de fil. Leader d'une bataille d'eau ? Oui. Leader d'un groupe dans un camp de survie ? Non. Ce grand gaillard blond n'aura pas une mort sur la conscience, mais sept.

Accompagnant ses mots, Luke tendit nonchalamment une pochette au marin d'eau douce, ne réalisant pas la bêtise monumentale qu'il venait d'annoncer. Suivi d'un soupir de soulagement de la part du brun aux yeux verts, la tension, qui était brutalement montée dans une vitesse fulgurante, chuta tout aussi rapidement. Percy parcourut alors le tableau des activités d'un air sérieux que Nico ne lui connaissait pas, le surprenant quelque peu. Avec un « **Bonne installation.** » et un sourire franc, Castellan les salua et tourna les talons avant de s'attarder sur le parvis avec l'unique cousine de Nico. L'ange noir intercepta le regard dévoreur de Thalia qui scrutait dangereusement la bouille d'ange du jeune moniteur. Lequel commença une discussion sur un ton extrêmement bas, ses paroles s'éparpillant dans la bise marine et fraîche. Nico les observa un laps de temps, curieux. Thalia et Luke étaient-ils de veilles connaissances ?

 **\- On est mal barrés, avec toi aux commandes,** lâcha enfin Jason à l'intention de leur cousin **.**

Percy se fendit d'un sourire immense et idiot, les yeux pétillants, en accordant une accolade virile à ce dernier.

 **\- T'inquiète !**

Derrière les verres translucides des lunettes fines du blond, ses prunelles s'alarmèrent.

 **\- Ça me faire peur, là, mec.**

Sur cette déclaration pas très rassurante, Nico rejoignit son lit attitré d'une allure loin d'être assurée. Sa démarche ressemblait davantage à celle d'un prisonnier se rendant à la chaise électrique, sur son lit de mort, qu'à celle d'un adolescent en vacances. L'ange noir s'assit lourdement sur le matelas dur mais confortable, gardant la tête baissée, ses yeux d'un brun obscur voguant sur ses vieilles Converse noires. Il ne pensait à rien. Ne réfléchissait à rien. Ne ressentait plus rien, excepté un vide profond dans son cœur blessé. Ces deux mois allaient être terriblement longs… Il ne réagit pas en sentant la main chaleureuse et se voulant réconfortante de Jason se poser sur son épaule frêle, comme si son enveloppe charnelle ne prenait plus le temps de s'esquiver. Le Jackson/Grace l'observait avec des yeux abattus. Le voir dans ce piètre état, semblable à un mort, le tourmentait. Jason jeta finalement un œil sur sa sœur, toujours plantée devant la porte complètement déconcertée, et décida de s'éclipser avant qu'elle ne revienne à la charge.

Après une dizaine de minutes, l'italien se décida finalement à lever ses prunelles éteintes sur les alentours, et, pour une fois, il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son nuage maussade. Ses pommettes pâles prirent une teinte rouge pivoine, alors que ses iris s'écartèrent sur-le-champ sur la gauche. Sous son nez, Will Solace avait retiré son T-Shirt sans la moindre gêne, dévoilant un torse imberbe, légèrement musclé et parfaitement bronzé. Le cerveau de Nico bugua dangereusement, complètement tétanisé par la scène. Will enfila dans la minute un débardeur à imprimé hawaiien, sans être conscient du malaise qu'il avait provoqué chez son voisin. Le mal était pourtant fait.

 **\- Les salles de bains existent pour ça !** scandalisa le brun ténébreux.

Nico se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fermant ses paupières pour chasser cette image de sa base de stockage. Mais elle ne partait pas.

 **\- Désolé, Nico,** bredouilla Will, penaud. **Je, je… C'était pas volontaire. Je voulais pas…**

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait débité, Nico se releva précipitamment et fuit aussitôt le bungalow en courant comme jamais. C'était trop. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il avait blessé Will. Et c'était loin d'être voulu, au contraire. Une eau acide et piquante apparut au coin de ses yeux qu'il sécha d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit incapable de se comporter de manière normale avec les autres ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit différent ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche, à chaque fois, les liens qui se tissaient ? Will devait le prendre pour un monstre, maintenant…

Traversant la colonie comme une flèche, le brun ténébreux ne se doutait pas que le blond en question l'avait suivi sans hésitation, envahi par une culpabilité croissante.

* * *

 **Alors ? :)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je prends un plaisir immense à écrire cette fiction, et je pense que ça doit se ressentir sur l'écriture. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir.**

 **Je vais, de ce pas, écrire le chapitre suivant. ^^ D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite question, je ne veux pas mettre les gros _spoils_ du dernier tome "L'oracle caché" que j'aie en anglais. Mais je voulais savoir si ça ne dérangeait pas que je prenne le vrai prénom de la mère de Will pour les prochains chapitres. Juste pour éviter les soucis ;)**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! et n'oubliez pas le carré blanc, juste au-dessous. Kiss.**

 **'Helo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello ! :) Outch, une heure de retard. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, hein ? ^^ Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre 3 est plus long que prévu.**

 **Vos reviews me vont toujours droit au cœur, mes petits loups... (je peux vous appeler ainsi ? xD) Ok, mes petits Sang-Mêlé. Après trois semaines, je préfère vous dire que je vais poster les chapitres sûrement le samedi, sûrement en début d'après-midi. Donc soyez au rendez-vous ! x)**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Merci à tous, notamment à Clem ( _je suis ravie de savoir que ma fiction te branche :D_ ), WisePhoenix ( _Léo et Travis vont en faire baver à ce pauvre Nico, no souci ^^ Percy réserve beaucoup de surprises pour la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !_ ), YAMIK0 ( _Will vole toujours au secours de notre Nico adoré !)_ , La Sadique ( _J'espère que la psychologie de Will sera aussi respecté, vu qu'il a son PDV dans ce chapitre ^^ La suite est plus qu'intéressante MDR ),_ P'tite Licorne ( _ça me rassure, il n'y a pas que moi qui réagit de cette manière en voyant les chapitres arriver x) Merci pour ta motivation par paquet, merci pour tout ! :3)_ , Lexie ( _Coucou ! :D Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, c'est un baume au_** ** _cœur les reviews comme la tienne. Je n'abandonnerai pas fiction tant qu'il y a des lecteurs motivés derrière. Et vous êtes nombreux donc no souci ^^),_ Titania Amy black ( _Merci :) Non, j'écris les chapitres durant la semaine qui s'écoule, quand j'ai le temps. Faut dire que ce n'est pas la seule fiction que j'ai en cours, donc si j'écrivais tous les chapitres, vous ne verrez pas la suite avant six mois x) Non, c'est mieux que je tape dans la semaine ^^)._ MERCI !**

 **ENJOY GUYS !**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer Ϟ Chapitre 3**

 **Un sourire peut cacher une blessure.**

Ses jambes frêles l'avaient porté jusqu'au lac calme et miroitant, bordant d'un silence olympien le sable chaud qui lui brûlait les pieds à travers ses semelles usées. La honte lui collait à la peau. Son esprit se rejouait la récente scène embarrassante en boucle, ce qui raviva affreusement son humiliation désagréable. Alors que le vent doux l'ébouriffait, Nico s'installa sur son éternel veste d'aviateur avec une expression fade. Les nouvelles télévisées pouvaient autant proclamer, haut et fort, la fin du monde qu'il n'en aurait pas sourcillé le moindre du monde. Nico aurait sûrement été le seul à s'en réjouir. L'Apocalypse proposait, au moins, l'excellente suggestion d'abréger ses souffrances cruelles dans le menu.

Assis inconfortablement à l'orée d'un bois accueillant, à l'ombre d'un chêne à la hauteur respectable, l'italien laissa une larme amère rouler sur sa pommette saillante. L'eau salée s'évapora en une fraction de seconde. En dépit de son emplacement protégé de l'astre solaire, la température élevée de Long Island n'en avait en rien diminué d'un ou deux degrés. L'ange noir regretta aussitôt de se vêtir uniquement de noir, la chaleur caniculaire lui poissant ses mèches sombres égarées sur son front.

Nico di Angelo ramena d'instinct ses jambes contre son torse menu, ses bras semblables à des baguettes chinoises les entourant maladroitement. Tout en écoutant la bise marine faire bruisser les feuilles, il chassait toute pensée susceptible de réanimer son embarras extrême.

- **Puis-je ?**

Nico sursauta, soudain. Noyé dans ses songes accablants, il n'avait pas prêté l'oreille à l'arrivée inattendue du principal protagoniste de son malaise. Le brun ténébreux dédaigna de répondre à sa question rhétorique, et garda ses iris obscur sur l'étendue d'eau profonde. C'était certes puéril, mais Nico ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face aux réactions du blond. De surcroît, un « fiche-moi la paix » dégoulinant d'amertume encouragerait l'apollon à exécuter le contraire.

Sans surprise, Will Solace le rejoignit et étendit ses jambes bronzées dans les grains caramel, tel un chat. Le vénitien imaginait, à merveille, le Soleil se refléter dans ses cheveux d'or, comme dans ceux de Jason. Peut-être même dans ses verres tintés, ou sur ses dents déjà éblouissantes. Nico tira une grimace agacée - surement parce que Will paraissait ne pas désirer prendre ses distances – qui échappa complètement à ce dernier, dont le visage était marqué par la culpabilité.

\- **Excuse-moi, Nico** , se lança le blond en se pinçant les lèvres, nerveux **. Loin de moi l'idée de te gêner, de… Je m'en veux terriblement.**

Nico l'observa à la dérobée, à la fois curieux et surpris. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le traitât de sociopathe, de monstre insociable, de vampire dépressif… Pas à cette excuse bancale. Will était sincère, pourtant. Les paroles mal assurées du blond l'avaient pris au dépourvu, le laissant interdit.

Un instant, seul les discrets _toc toc_ des kayaks en plastique, heurtant les poteaux en bois du ponton, troublaient le silence.

\- **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**

La vitesse à laquelle ses mots franchirent ses lèvres surprit Nico lui-même. Néanmoins, à l'instar de Will, il les avait prononcés avec une grande véracité. C'était lui qui, après tout, avait réagi excessivement et en avait fait toute une histoire.

\- **Si, parce que je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette…**

- **Tu ne me connais même pas** , le coupa l'italien d'un ton inévitablement sec.

- **J'aimerai bien, pourtant** , confessa la réplique du dieu grec, étrangement calme.

- **Tu mens.**

\- **Non. Je suis sincère.**

\- **Je peux être un délinquant, un drogué…**

Nico avait l'impression qu'ils disputaient un match de tennis, que c'était à celui qui rétorquait le premier de manière intelligible.

- **Je crois que tu es un garçon brisé.** (Le brun ténébreux lui jeta aussitôt un regard inquisiteur, perplexe.) **J'ai l'œil pour ça** , se justifia alors Will avec un clin d'œil. **Pourquoi es-tu ainsi, Nico ?**

L'intéressé détourna ses prunelles de celles perçantes du blond, touché à vif. Il n'aimait définitivement pas la façon dont Solace le cernait, lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, perçait son armure sans heurts. Cela le déstabilisait au point de se sentir complètement nu, à découvert.

Nico détailla brutalement le sable, soudain intéressant, se mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue.

- **Cela ne te regarde en rien** , cracha-t-il.

- **Un jour, une personne te serrera si fort dans ses bras que tout tes morceaux brisés se recolleront.**

 **\- Quoi ?** hoqueta Nico, les sourcils froncés, la tête tournée vers le blond.

 **\- C'est ce que mon père me dit quand je perds le goût de vivre, de me battre, de continuer sans… sans…** (La voix de Will s'éteignit, se brisa inexorablement, alors qu'il tentait d'entraver la boule qui se formait visiblement dans sa gorge.) **Quand la douleur est trop intense, insupportable. Je lis cette même souffrance en toi.**

 **\- Comment un ado aussi souriant que toi peut ressentir cette peine ?** s'enquit le vénitien, une pointe de perplexité dans sa voix glaciale et tendue.

Ce fait choquait l'ange noir. Comment pouvait-on sourire avec ce poids, ce vide béant, dans son cœur meurtri ? Comment pouvait-on sourire alors qu'un être cher souffrait ? Comment pouvait-on seulement s'autoriser à être heureux ? Depuis décembre dernier, où Bianca avait été enchaînée aux diagnostics déplorables, Nico avait perdu son rictus amusé, si naturel autrefois. Aujourd'hui, dès qu'il tentait un sourire, ses muscles du visage se crispaient de douleur, formant plutôt une grimace de dégoût.

 **\- Ce n'est pas facile de sourire tous les jours, tu sais ?** souffla Solace en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. **Mais j'essaie. Au début, tu as le soutien de nombreuses personnes. Compassion. Pitié. Câlins. Puis la vie continue et ils oublient ta douleur qui ne s'est pas dissipée, qui s'est juste intensifiée avec le temps. Personne ne viendra t'aider, à part les quelques exceptions qui ont connues cette même souffrance. Je comprends que te renfermer sur toi-même est ta façon de te protéger, je l'ai cru aussi. C'est pourtant un leurre, Nico. Il faut s'ouvrir.**

 _Cette conversation catapulta le jeune archer trois mois plus tôt, dans un souvenir cauchemardesque marqué au fer rouge dans son crâne. Will désirait, plus que tout en monde, se réveiller et le raconter, détails par détails, à ses parents avec un rire dans la voix. Bien qu'il avait pleinement conscience de la réalité blessante. La remarque sarcastique de Nico l'avait ébranlé, secoué comme un pommier, rapatriant ses démons et le plongeant dans un semi-coma. Vendredi vingt-cinq Mars dernier. L'Histoire oubliera cette funeste date, au contraire de celle, encore courte, de Will._

 _Cela avait été une journée commune, occupée par neuf heures de cours aussi bien ennuyants qu'intéressants et illuminée par le temps radieux d'Austin. La métropole du sud du Texas chauffait, comme de coutumes, sous le Soleil de plomb. Les jeunes se réjouissaient à la perspective d'un week-end à la chaleur quasi caniculaire dans le but de perfectionner leur bronzage naturel. Les devoirs conséquents des lycéens laxistes s'envolaient déjà aux oubliettes, pendant que les plus sérieux préféraient plafonner leurs notes de la journée éprouvante. Cela avait été le cas de Will Solace qui, les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, était rentré pour dix-huit heures tapantes, après quelques paniers échangés avec son meilleur ami, Cecil Markowitz._

 _Le stéréotype du surfer australien ne s'était pas formalisé de l'absence de ses parents quand il poussa la porte de leur appartement spacieux, balançant sans délicatesse son sac East Pack bleu cobalt sur son lit. Il leur arrivait de rentrer aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, complètement euphoriques, après des heures interminables à travailler d'arrache-pied sur le nouveau tube alt-country de sa mère, au studio. Le silence plaisant, qui résonnait dans chacune des pièces ouvertes, ne dérangeait nullement Will qui avait grandi dans cette ambiance changeante. Petit, ses parents l'avaient en effet baladé de ville en ville, d'Etat en Etat, les accompagnant dans leurs tournées folkloriques. Puis ils s'étaient récemment installés à Austin, où la musicienne de seize ans, aux rêves rocambolesques, avait autrefois rencontré un lycéen de dernière année qui projetait d'ouvrir sa propre maison de disque. Will avait évidemment saisi que leurs plans avaient été chamboulés, dévastés telles des quilles, lorsque Naomi – devenue Solace dès sa majorité – était tombée enceinte à seulement dix-sept ans._

 _Le futur étudiant en médecine s'offrit un verre d'eau glacée, le regard perdu, réfléchissant à sa dernière heure de cours où leur professeur de biologie les avait tous croulé sous les devoirs. Certains avaient, sans surprise, râlé et pesté derrière le dos de M. Jones. D'autres s'étaient contentés de noter, notamment Will dont le comportement irritable de ses camarades irrespectueux l'énervait profondément. Après tout, s'inscrire dans le secondaire engageait à étudier avec sérieux et attention, afin de décrocher le diplôme et entrer dans une université prestigieuse. Will secoua brutalement la tête, revenant sur la terre ferme. Pourquoi s'attardait-il d'ailleurs sur des cas désespérés qui ne souhaitaient pas travailler pour eux, pour leur avenir ?_

 _Le fils Solace posa son verre sur le plan de travail en granit, le bruit bref du contact résonna un instant dans l'espace à vivre, ravivant le sentiment de solitude qu'éprouva soudainement l'adolescent. Will rejoignit alors sa vaste chambre, neutre et seulement composée d'un lit deux places, d'un bureau, d'une penderie associée à plusieurs étagères où s'entreposaient un nombre incalculable de CD et de livres principalement sur la médecine – même si le jeune blond souffrait d'une légère dyslexie. S'installant dans sa chaise roulante, il sortit son cahier de biologie puis sa trousse, ouvrit son manuel à la page indiquée, et plancha sur les schémas de la boucle de régulation de la pression artérielle. Si quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des lycéens n'appréciaient pas travailler cette matière scientifique, Will s'y plongeait durant des heures avec passion, sans daigner lever son nez de ses feuilles remplies._

 _Penché sur une feuille vierge, Will dessinait le dernier organe qui ne figurait encore pas sur son schéma appliqué. Relevant sa tête de dix centimètres, il approuva l'esquisse ressemblante. Le brouillon avait la fâcheuse tendance de lui embrouiller l'esprit; la danse des lettres, sous ses yeux fatigués, n'était qu'une broutille à côté. Son cours étant appris, il s'attela ensuite sur le plus conséquent du travail. Will indiqua la fonction du bulbe rachidien, suivi du cœur et des barorécepteurs, d'une écriture soignée et en respectant son code couleur, plaça les nerfs sensitifs et moteurs… Alors qu'il précisait le message nerveux du nerf de Hering en cas d'hypertension, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Dans sa bulle imperméable, Will ne moufta pas._

 _-_ _ **Hey, mon grand**_ _, l'apostropha une voix chaleureuse et connue sur le bout des doigts._ _ **Tu travailles encore ?**_

 _Son père feignait davantage l'habitude que la surprise._

 _A ces mots, l'adolescent jeta un œil à son réveil, coincé entre un livre de Rick Riordan –son auteur favoris – et sa chaîne HI-FI dernier cri. Lequel affichait 9:12 PM en caractère fluorescent. Une fois encore, il n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler. En haussant les épaules, fataliste, Will se tourna vers son paternel._

 _-_ _ **Je te rappelle que je vais au ciné avec Cecil, demain. Pour une fois que Maman m'autorise à sortir, je compte éliminer tous problèmes potentiels.**_

 _-_ _ **Toujours pas de copine ?**_ _remarqua Apollon Solace avec un sourire en coin, empli de sous-entendus._

 _Son fils le foudroya du regard._

 _-_ _ **Oh, ça va !**_ _s'écria le trentenaire en levant les mains en signe d'excuses._ _ **Je me demandais juste comment une bouille d'ange comme la tienne peut ne pas avoir de petite-amie.**_

 _Dans son for-intérieur, Will était pourtant d'accord. Il était mignon – enfin c'était à croire sa mère (source pas si fiable) et les chuchotements d'une flopée de lycéennes –, de surcroît, il était le portrait craché de son père. Le même physique élancé, une chevelure dorée, des yeux aussi bleus que la mer circassienne, une peau qui était immunisée aux coups de soleil, ce joli minois ou encore ce sourire attendrissant. Evidemment, si son père se trouvait dans l'incapacité de le renier, il mettait en exergue les traits charmants de sa belle épouse qu'il distinguait dans ceux de son fils. Sa fierté. Si un ami disait que Will avait hérité de ses iris, Apollon avouerait y lire le calme de ceux de Naomi Solace. Si un autre répliquait que le lycéen avait son sourire charmeur, il dirait que Will est aussi souriant que celle-ci. Si un suivant déblatérait sur les cheveux clairs de l'adolescent, le trentenaire ajouterait que, comme ceux de sa compagne, ces derniers bouclent autour de ses oreilles._

 _Malgré tout, Will préférait rester centré sur ses études._

 _-_ _ **A ton âge, toutes les filles tombaient à mes genoux**_ _, continua Apollon, la mine nostalgique._ _ **Et ta mère ne faisait pas exception, même si elle le nierait devant tes oreilles chastes.**_

 _-_ _ **Je vois où ça vous a menés**_ _, rétorqua Will avec un rire dans la voix._ _ **Une grossesse précoce, un mariage rapide et un gamin dans les pattes à moins de vingt ans.**_

 _Soudain, les yeux perçants de son père le scrutèrent, le visage grave._

 _-_ _ **Oui, nous n'avions pas prévu ton arrivée. Oui, nous avions oublié de nous protéger. Une seule nuit. Ta mère et moi en avons assumé les conséquences. Sache que je ne suis pas resté avec ta mère par obligation, Will. Je le désirais vraiment. Et tu es bien la seule chose de merveilleux qu'on ait pu faire dans notre vie.**_

 _Les mots de son père lui allèrent droit au cœur. Il savait que ses parents étaient satisfaits, fiers de lui. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de son père lui gonflait le cœur d'allégresse. Ses compliments lui faisaient l'effet d'un baume sur ses cicatrices intérieures, égayaient sa journée épuisante jusque-là. Will ne se plaindrait jamais d'avoir des parents aussi compréhensifs et aimants._

 _-_ _ **Un futur médecin, qui l'eut cru ?**_ _rit Apollon qui n'avait jamais apprécié les bancs de l'école, une pointe de fierté dans sa voix mélodieuse._ _ **Bon, je souhaitais quand même savoir si tu savais où était ta mère.**_

 _Will fronça ses sourcils, pris au dépourvu._

 _-_ _ **Heu… Non. Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas avec elle, au studio ?**_

 _-_ _ **Elle m'a envoyé acheter trois pizzas, m'assurant qu'elle finissait le rangement des dossiers et arriverait avant moi.**_

 _Comme pour faire écho à la déclaration du patron d'_ Olympus Music _, le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner chaotiquement. Apollon tourna les talons dès la première sonnerie d'un pas précipité, dans l'espoir que ce fut un appel de Naomi. Will lâcha d'instinct son stylo rouge, suivant son père dans le salon épuré mais moderne. Il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de sa porte, observant son père décrocher, un peu plus loin dans la pièce baignée dans une pénombre intime. Seule une lumière vacillante éclairait l'immense espace à vivre de manière lugubre. Elle projetait ses rayons lumineux fades sur les traits splendides de son paternel, blanchissant sa chevelure décoiffée, sa barbe de trois jours et lui donnant un aspect fantomatique. L'adolescent frissonna, sentant un courant d'air glacial sur sa nuque._

 _-_ _ **Allô ?**_

 _Un silence angoissant envahit l'appartement._

 _-_ _ **Oui, je suis bien Monsieur Solace.**_

 _Son père fronça les sourcils, visiblement préoccupé, et jeta d'instinct un regard consterné vers son fils unique. Apollon se pinça les lèvres en écoutant son interlocuteur qui n'était vraisemblablement pas la mère de Will._

 _-_ _ **Qu... ?**_ _bredouilla-t-il après une quinzaine de secondes, laissant un goût de panique au creux du ventre de son fils._ _ **C'est forcément une erreur. Ce… Non.**_

 _La voix d'Apollon Solace se brisa sous les yeux brillants de Will, alors que, dans un élan de faiblesse, ses doigts fléchirent et abandonnèrent le téléphone. Lequel rencontra le tapis laineux dans un bruit sourd, accompagné par un sanglot étouffé de l'adulte._

 _-_ _ **Papa, que se passe-t-il ?!**_ _s'écria Will en le rejoignant à grand pas, anxieux, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi._ _ **Papa !**_

 _Will ramassa le combiné sans fil d'une main tremblante, puis le porta à son oreille. Avant même de s'être préparé mentalement à regarder sa vie voler en éclats, la voix grave de stentor d'un homme mûr résonna dans l'appareil. Ce dernier, vraisemblablement un agent, continuait à parler sans prendre conscience du choc violent qu'il avait provoqué au père de famille._

 _-_ _ **… de voiture sur East Austin. Votre épouse est transférée à l'hôpital le plus proche, Austin State Hospital, dans un état grave mais stable. Je vous confierai les éléments de l'enqu–**_

 _A son tour, l'adolescent de quinze ans lâcha le téléphone, sous le choc. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, le brûlant et lui brouillant la vision. Son cœur sembla se faire transpercer par des centaines d'épines. C'était insoutenable. Chaque seconde était pire que la précédente. Le nœud, dans sa gorge étranglée, se mua en une douleur oppressante. Les sanglots peinèrent à passer la barrière infranchissable qu'il dressait. Une larme salée et bouillante lui échappa, traçant un sillon sur sa joue, suivie d'un flot interminable. Will laissa exhiber sa souffrance infernale sur le polo de son père, le serrant dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ses doigts se crispèrent d'instinct sur le tissu qu'il tenait fermement, étouffant un énième sanglot de détresse contre le torse d'Apollon._

 _C'était le Vendredi vingt-cinq Mars dernier, et pas un seul jour passait sans que Will cachât sa souffrance derrière son sourire. Il tâchait de continuer à vivre, loin de sa mère, désormais dans un coma de stade 2 depuis près de trois mois…_

Il eut un silence durant lequel Nico resta pensif, méditant les phrases poignantes de son voisin. Il était partagé. Son armure l'avait toujours aidé à supporter les peines mensongères de la plus part de ses camarades, à faire face aux critiques ou à se voiler la face devant ses parents soucieux de son état. Il n'avait jamais songé que d'autres pouvaient subir autant que ce qu'il subissait continuellement. Que quelqu'un de l'extérieur montrerait davantage de facilité à le comprendre que sa propre famille. Peut-être que ce Will Solace aurait finalement des effets positifs sur lui.

Avec l'intention de le remercier, Nico se tourna vers Will. Soudain, il devint soucieux devant l'état de ce dernier. Le blond semblait absent, noyé dans un souvenir douloureux, les larmes roulant d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. L'italien n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir, n'étant pas très doué à réconforter les autres.

Sentant le regard appuyé du brun, Solace sécha enfin ses pommettes humides d'un revers de la main, puis respira longuement pour apaiser ses démons réapparus.

- **Cela te dirait de faire équipe ?**

Nico esquissa un faible sourire en entendant le sourire dans la voix si belle de Will.

\- **J'ai le choix ?**

Sa voix ne coulait plus sous son amertume éternelle, à son plus grand bonheur.

- **Non** , répondit catégoriquement le blond en se relevant et présentant sa main à Nico **.**

Le fils d'Hadès attrapa, sans hésiter, la main chaude du fils d'Apollon, se remettant droit sur ses pieds. Il revêtit sa veste, le cœur léger, et les deux garçons quittèrent la plage déserte pour rebrousser chemin.

Nico et Will traversaient l'espace verdoyant, au centre des bungalows immenses, dans un silence plaisant, quand ils remarquèrent la présence de Jason au coin du bungalow sept. Il bavardait gaiement avec une jolie amérindienne. Très jolie, même si elle ne se mettait pas avant. Ses cheveux, d'un brun chocolat soyeux, flottaient en mèches irrégulières, garnis de deux ou trois petites nattes sur le côté agrémentées d'une plume bleue au bout de chacune. Elle portait un blouson de snowboard en laine polaire sur son jean, délavé à force d'être passé à la machine à laver, ainsi que des chaussures de randonnées. Nico devina qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Piper dont sa cousine ne cessait de raconter les louanges.

Sous son regard en coin, Piper se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds et posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles du frère de Thalia. Lequel rougit inexorablement, aux anges. La cherokee, avec un léger sourire, s'engouffra dans son bungalow, délaissant un Jason qui planait, ses yeux amoureux la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût de son champs de vision. Une fraction de seconde, Nico se surprit à se sentir heureux pour son cousin soi-disant confident.

\- **Alors, comme ça, tu n'étais pas amoureux ?** le taquina le brun ténébreux en le rejoignant.

\- **Nico ?!** sursauta Jason, chutant de son petit nuage. **C'est… Heu… Ne le dis pas à ma sœur, sinon…** (Jason déglutit et remit ses lunettes en place.) **Sinon je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**

\- **Aucun problème** , le rassura l'italien. **Mais, on parle de Thalia, elle finira par le découvrir.**

\- **Le plus tard possible, alors** , rit Jason en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues légèrement encore empourprées.

D'une allure nonchalante, les trois adolescents marchèrent en direction du bungalow 3, érigé à moins de vingt mètres du 7. A peine gravirent-ils les marches du parvis que les cris délurés de Percy et Léo résonnèrent contre leurs tympans agressés. La mâchoire de Jason se décrocha. Nico ouvrit tous grands ses yeux, incapable de dire si la scène était véridique.

Assis en tailleur sur le plancher, le latino et la cervelle d'algues s'époumonaient devant un sachet de Dragibus bleus divisé en deux, les avalant à une vitesse fulgurante. Soudain, le conseiller en chef poussa un cri de victoire, jetant ses bras en l'air devant le visage décomposé de Valdez.

\- **Gagné !** hurla Percy, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. **Cette après-midi, c'est canoë-kayak pour tout le monde !**

\- **Je voulais aller à la forge** , protesta Léo en mastiquant les ultimes bonbons de son tas.

Nico soupira ouvertement, exaspéré par le comportement de son cousin. _Apparemment, c'était trop compliqué de départager deux choix de manière plus civilisée_ , nota le brun ténébreux en s'attardant au rangement de ses bagages, accompagnés des cris festifs du fils de Poséidon.

* * *

 **Et c'est fini pour ce chapitre 3 ! :D**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout que j'ai tenté le PDV de Will et que je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne. (Vous avez sans doute senti mes fibres scientifiques ^^ Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas mais c'est le personnage ;p). J'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil à Uncle Rick ;D Je voulais aussi préciser que le sort de la mère de Will est purement inventé. Nous savons seulement qu'elle a rencontré Apollon à Austin, qu'elle est une chanteuse de alt-country et son "physique" que j'ai glissé dans le chapitre... Enfin, pour La Sadique, qui m'avait demandée en MP comment je comptais ajouter des démons à Will, tu as la réponse x) Et j'ai glissé le vrai nom de famille de Cecil [Markowitz], j'espère que ça ne dérange pas.**

 **Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ? :) Les reviews permettent aux auteurs de s'améliorer et de se motiver à écrire, ne l'oubliez pas.**

 **Je vous aime ! :D**

 **'Helo.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hé ho *ouvre la porte du fandom* Y-a-t-il encore quelqu'un avec tout ces départs en vacances ?**

 **Primo, je sais, je devais poster hier. Mais un immense imprévu ne se commande pas... Je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre de plus de 4000 mots - une petite victoire pour moi que ne parvenais pas à dépasser la barre des 3500 ^^**

 **Secundo, encore un GRAND MERCI à tous. A tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews (notamment La Sadique [ **_Bonnes vacances ! et encore merci !_ **],** ** _ **YAMIK0 [**_** _Yep, j'aime la bio ! :3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_ **], mystery [ **_arrêter de faire des chapitres aussi géniaux ? x) Nan, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est un fait que ne se produira jamais chez moi !_ **], Tsubasa no Yume1 [ **_Bianca, Percabeth, les parents de Nico... C'est pour le prochain chapitre x) désolée_ **], une Guest [** _merci beaucoup !_ **] et Clem [ **_Je pense que tu vas rigoler à nouveau x) et ton impatience sera comblée avec le moment Thalia x Luke ]_ **pour le dernier chapitre.) qui me vont droit au cœur, ceux qui me mettent dans leur alerte et favoris. A tous ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre - partisans de Nico, n'hésitez pas à écrire dans le cadre blanc, juste au dessous, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fiction, ce que je pourrais améliorer si quelque chose bloque, ce que vous voudriez que je développe. La situation de Bianca sera développée dès le prochain chapitre, no souci ;) à l'instar du Percabeth, du Jasper...**

 **Je suis ravie que le PDV de Will ait plu à tout le monde et je pense que ce ne sera pas le dernier. ^^ Cette fois-ci, je mets tout de même l'honneur à Thalia !**

 **ENJOY GUYS ! :D**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer Ω Chapitre 4**

Premier rayon de soleil

Midi avait été annoncé par la conque, une demi-heure deçà.

Nico remuait sa fourchette dans ses petits poids, traçant des sillons sans y porter un réel intérêt, ainsi qu'au repas fumant et pas très appétissant en dépit des cris plaintifs de son estomac. Les discussions, qui fusaient de bon train autour de lui, bourdonnaient à ses oreilles fragiles. Parfois, il percevait son nom dans ce brouhaha, daignant à peine lever le menton de son assiette, qu'il n'avait pas touché. Si ses colocataires avaient essayé de l'introduire dans les sujets, Nico avait vite fait d'esquiver et de se replonger dans ses rêveries morbides et déprimantes.

Comme de coutumes, l'italien songeait à sa sœur, enfermée dans une petite chambre blanche, dans le _bip bip_ incessant du cardiogramme et ayant le personnel médical comme seule compagnie. Cette simple image l'empêchait de se réjouir, de prendre part aux rires, aux vannes tantôt drôles tantôt ridicules du latino, de partager un élan de bonheur alors que Bianca peinait à se requinquer. A courir après son ballon de basketball sans s'effondrer de douleur et d'épuisement. A reprendre son souffle. A sourire… Il partageait sa souffrance invivable au détriment de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Soudain, le métal de son couvert grinça sur la surface en porcelaine, après un dérapage inattendu. Il chuta brutalement de son nuage maussade, prenant la réalité en pleine figure, l'obligeant ainsi à papillonner des yeux. A son plus grand soulagement, personne n'avait fait attention à lui – décidemment, Nico n'appréciait pas être le centre du monde après un tel phénomène gênant. A sa droite, Will avalait une énième gorgée de jus d'orange, riant avec Percy et Jason à propos d'un sujet qui lui échappait complètement. Le voilà à nouveau perdu, seul au monde, mis de côté par sa propre faute. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Sur le coup, Nico envia le fils d'Apollon qui parvenait à bloquer ses démons tortueux, à se lâcher et à s'éclater. A tout simplement vivre. Lui qui, jusqu'à maintenant, se mourrait à petit feu.

Son regard dépité survola machinalement l'attablée du bungalow 7, installée un peu plus loin, où mangeaient les deux, trois, filles qu'il connaissait. Annabeth, visiblement plus posée que son petit-ami, s'enflammait dans une tranquille discussion avec une grande brune, typée de Cuba. Une tresse d'un noir ébène, lâche et aussi longue que son bras bronzé, reposait sur son épaule, recouverte d'un haut léger bordeaux. A la gauche de la jolie blonde, Thalia, la mine à la fois attentive et nostalgique, écoutait les paroles de ses voisines dans un profond silence, commentant quand l'envie lui prenait, à l'instar de la nouvelle copine de Jason. Le fils d'Hadès arqua un sourcil inquisiteur, la vive interrogation qu'il s'était posé plus tôt dans la matinée réapparaissant à la vue de sa cousine, visiblement aussi secrète que son frère cadet. En effet, l'italien ne put s'abstenir de remarquer les nombreux regards dévoreurs, discrets aux yeux des autres pensionnaires, qu'elle dirigeait en direction du moniteur. Lequel déjeunait sur l'estrade, répondant à Thalia avec plaisir, ne se préoccupant nullement de la réaction que pouvait avoir le directeur du camp, un homme joufflu vêtu d'une affreuse chemise à imprimé léopard, et de son supérieur hiérarchique, un sage quinquagénaire et à la barbe hirsute. Thalia et ce cher Luke Castellan étaient donc de vieilles connaissances. Ou était-ce Nico qui se faisait des idées paranoïaques ?

\- **Après le feu de camp,** déclara finalement Travis avec un sourire espiègle, qui ne rassurait personne, et annonciateur d'un coup fourré. **On peut organiser un action/vérité privé pour mieux se connaître, non ?**

Tous le dévisagèrent, surpris. Même Nico prit la peine de se concentrer sur l'adolescent de dix-huit ans, écarquillant ses iris d'un noir bruni. A l'entente de ces mots, il se raidit d'instinct en réalisant ce que l'annonce signifiait. _Action/Vérité_. Un jeu, qu'il considérait plus comme un piège finement élaboré, auquel il n'aimait pas participer et observait de loin – de préférence – avec une méfiance absolue. Se dévoiler, se mettre à nu, écarter les mensonges et étaler sa vie privée au grand jour… Le vénitien frissonna d'effroi, le ventre noué.

\- **L'idée vient de Léo** , préféra ajouter le brun.

\- **Merci de me couvrir, mon poto**.

Léo accompagna sa remarque d'une accolade virile, accordée à un Travis qui baissait dans la barre _gens normaux_ de Nico, et les éclats de rires comblèrent le silence subit, à nouveau.

Alors que les diverses conversations reprirent, Nico se noya à nouveau dans ses pensées, observant inconsciemment du côté de Thalia. Les regards échangés et remplis de sous-entendus de sa cousine et du moniteur l'intriguaient fortement, le rendait curieux. Il s'imagina tous les scénarios plausibles de leur rencontre – parce que les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient que se connaître. Il n'en était pas possible autrement, vu les œillades, semblables à celles que Percy lançait à une Annabeth rougissante, qu'il interceptait.

S'étaient-ils rencontrés dans un des cours de tir à l'arc où Thalia enseignait pour gagner quatre sous ? S'étaient-ils rencontrés sur la fan zone d'un quelconque groupe de musique métal ? S'étaient-ils rencontrés à la sortie du lycée, au détriment de l'interdiction radicale de Beryl à propos d'une virée en centre-ville hyper touristique, ou à Central Park ? Ou peut-être s'étaient-ils rencontrés sur un mur d'escalade où Thalia tentait de vaincre sa redoutable peur du vide ? Il s'agissait d'un vrai mystère que Nico souhaitait percer.

A sa connaissance, son unique cousine n'avait jamais entretenu une relation amoureuse – ou était-elle restée discrète à ce sujet ? Chose probable. Sinon, Nico ne pouvait que se blâmer. Depuis l'hospitalisation subite de Bianca, le brun ténébreux ne s'intéressait guère à autre chose que sa propre souffrance, à sa mort lente et affreusement lointaine. Avec horreur, il prit conscience qu'il s'était comporté avec un léger égoïsme, broyant du noir de manière continue, surplombé de son éternel brouillard épais. En sept mois, la vie de ses proches avait, elles aussi, très bien pu être marquée par des événements, heureux comme tragiques.

 **oOo**

Thalia claqua la porte d'entrée, énervée au plus haut point.

Une énième dispute venait tout juste d'éclater en plein dîner, six jours avant Noël, incitée par sa mère qui fourrait, une fois encore, son nez dans ses affaires. Cela l'agaçait, l'insupportait à un tel point qu'elle n'avait pu s'abstenir de riposter, de répondre du tac au tac, soufflant sur les braises d'un feu dévastateur naissant. Si le pire n'était pas de se sentir menacée et oppressée par une femme absente les trois quart de l'année, irresponsable et dont les chevilles étaient gonflées à l'extrême, c'était de constater que son père s'alliait à elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle leur faisait enduré, et que son frère tentait de calmer le jeu sans même l'aider. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas se révolter face au comportement infâme de cette soi-disant mère de famille ? Comment osait-elle lui faire la morale alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas sa couleur favorite, sa phrase fétiche ou le dernier film qu'elle adorait avec Jason ? Elle était une étrangère aux yeux de Beryl Grace, non sa fille aînée. Sa mère avait perdu son emprise sur elle à la seconde où elle avait quitté la demeure familiale pour ce job chronophage, pour ses heures de fête et de gloire, pimentées par la boisson en abondance. Il fallait que la situation fût clarifiée, une bonne fois pour toute, et ce même si la douleur de jeter la vérité en face était cruelle mais ô combien bénéfique à la conscience de la jeune brune. Conscience qui ne sera guère tourmentée par les mots durs utilisés, portés par sa voix qui avait monté d'une octave à chaque nouveau cri. Comme le dit si bien le proverbe, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

D'un geste rageur, la sœur de Jason ferma sa veste en cuir, agrémentée de badges à l'effigie de plusieurs groupes de musique connus du grand public, puis s'engouffra dans la nuit glaciale de décembre. La colère bouillonnait en elle, la rendait totalement instable, lui évitant ainsi la morsure du froid. Elle plaindrait le pauvre malheureux qui croiserait sa route, subirait sa rage s'il avait l'hospitalité de lui adresser un « bonsoir » amical. C'était définitif. Elle haïssait sa mère, inscrite à la première ligne de sa longue liste, placée avant même son vertige agaçant.

D'un pas précipité, la jolie punk, les mains dans les poches, rejoignit l'orée du bosquet qui délimitait le quartier riche d'une bourgade proche de New York. Quelques klaxons d'automobiles pressées lui parvinrent aux oreilles alors qu'elle continuait sur son chemin, sa colère immense coulant encore dans ses veines tel un venin. Thalia ne prêtait aucune intention à la fine couche de poudreuse, craquelant sous ses bottines sombres, que le vent avait déposé plus tôt dans la soirée. Baignant dans sa fureur qui peinait à s'estomper, ses jambes la portèrent inconsciemment jusqu'à la fin du trottoir, débouchant sur un chemin caillouteux qui menait au centre du petit bois artificiel. Son refuge. Dix ans auparavant, ce lieu adéquat servait de terrain de jeu lorsque Percy et Bianca lui rendaient visite, s'y éternisant dans des parties interminables de cache-cache ou de chat perché. Elle se souvenait aussi des regards envieux des petits Nico et Jason, assis sur le macadam qu'ils coloraient à l'aide de leurs craies multicolores. Les jeux avaient depuis cessé. Au pied d'un sapin, les effluves automnaux remplissant ses poumons, Thalia s'y sentait bien pour réfléchir. Bien mieux que chez elle, en tous cas.

Relevant la tête pour se guider à travers la pénombre, elle espérait que cette promenade nocturne pût l'apaiser un tant soit peu. La solitude avait tendance à chasser sa mauvaise humeur, à effacer sa colère aussi ravageuse fut-elle. La fille de Zeus marcha alors jusqu'au banc le plus proche... banc qui, cette fois-ci, était déjà occupé.

\- **Qui êtes-vous ?** l'agressa-t-elle, gardant néanmoins une certaine distance avec l'inconnu.

C'était la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, qui franchit ses lèvres fines et gercées par la température glaciale sans la moindre trace de réflexion. Il s'agissait d'un réflexe imposé à toute personne étrangère qui pénétrait dans la sphère personnelle d'une autre. D'un autre côté, les ténèbres de la nuit l'empêchaient réellement de distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur, hormis sa silhouette svelte qui épousait les ombres environnantes. Sans omettre que Thalia n'était pas d'humeur à se montrer sympathique, ou du moins polie.

\- **Quelqu'un de pas très important** , rétorqua une voix masculine, étonnamment chaude.

Face à cette réponse évasive, la pression ne diminua en rien. L'air sembla d'ailleurs se compresser davantage, les atomes se resserrant dangereusement autour de Thalia qui ferma les poings. _Il veut jouer ?_ pensa la fille de Zeus, prête à en découdre. _Il ne sera pas déçu_.

\- **Oouuh** , dramatisa alors la brune avec un brin de comédie. **Suis-je censée être effrayée ? Partir en courant et broyer les tympans des voisins avec un cri aigu de fillette ? Trembler comme une feuille ?**

L'inconnu tourna enfin son visage ombragé vers une Thalia à cran. Aussitôt, elle sentit son regard perçant se poser sur son corps ni parfait ni imparfait et fut loin d'être intimidée. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, une lueur de défi luisant dans ses prunelles électriques.

Un nuage dégagea le satellite naturel de la Terre qui éclaira, le temps de dire « ouf ! », leur visage respectif d'une faible lumière. Suffisant puisque Thalia prit conscience qu'elle scrutait un jeune blond de sa tranche d'âge.

\- **Tu ne me sembles pas être ce genre de jeune fille** , souffla l'inconnu. **Est-ce que je me trompe ?**

\- **En effet** , rétorqua d'instinct la fille de Zeus, amère. **Et je fréquente déjà un blondinet pour ne pas tomber dans les pièges tordus d'un autre, charmeur, mauvais garçon, et cruellement malin.**

\- **Le deuxième n'est pas totalement vrai** , confessa le jeune homme.

Thalia fronça ses sourcils – s'il était encore possible de le faire davantage – dubitative.

\- **Que fait alors un beau jeune homme dans un bois, à vingt-trois heures passées, si ce n'est de tourmenter les pensées d'une fille esseulée ?**

\- **Je pourrais te retourner la question dans la mesure où je n'avais pas l'intention de croiser qui que ce soit à cette heure tardive comme tu l'as si bien remarqué.**

Peut-être qu'il mentait. Peut-être qu'il disait la vérité. Thalia était mitigée mais ne se démonta pas.

\- **Nous sommes donc deux abrutis,** conclut-elle avec sarcasme, **paumés et frigorifiés, qui se retrouvent au clair de lune.**

\- **Apparemment** , fit le blond avec un rire dans la voix, trouvant la situation complètement absurde. **Un soda ?** ajouta-t-il en lui proposant sa deuxième cannette de Sprite.

Une seconde, Thalia pesa le pour et le contre, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à perdre en acceptant l'offre du blond. A part la désapprobation de ses parents, pas grand-chose…

En haussant les épaules, elle effaça la distance installée entre eux puis s'installa précautionneusement à ses côtés, sur le bois dur et gelé du banc au vernis partiellement craquelé. La brune s'empara de la cannette, effleurant légèrement les doigts du blond qui lui transmit un coup de jus – le _coup de foudre_ aurait plaisanté son paternel sans sarcasme ni ironie. Tous deux tirèrent, sur l'instant, une grimace de douleur minime, puis un gloussement fit vibrer les cordes vocales de son voisin. Au départ perplexe, Thalia esquissa finalement le premier sourire authentique de la soirée, buvant une petite gorgée, à l'aise. Tandis que la boisson énergisante lui brûlait la gorge, elle leva ses pupilles au ciel, admirant le spectacle inexistant, suivi de près par le blondinet.

Après quelques minutes, la fille de Zeus le scruta longuement, se fichant d'être surprise en pleine contemplation. Malsaine, elle ? N'avait-elle plus le droit de détailler un magnifique tableau ? Plissant ses iris, Thalia gravait dans sa mémoire chaque détail de sa peau délicate et translucide sous les rayons de la Lune. Elle s'attarda sur sa mâchoire imberbe dessinée par le plus fin des artistes, sur ses lèvres charnues et appelant au baiser, sur ses prunelles clairs qui n'exprimaient qu'un vide profond, sur sa chevelure décoiffée dont seul lui devait posséder le secret, sur son corps musclé à souhait et sans excès, sur sa fine cicatrice qui lui balafrait la joue gauche… Tout en lui plaisait à la brune. Il était beau comme un dieu grec. Elle ne pouvait le nier.

L'œuvre d'art engagea la conversation, gêné par le silence qui pesait sur eux. Les secondes, puis les minutes, suivies des heures s'enchainèrent inexorablement sans que les deux jeunes gens s'en rendent réellement compte. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent ainsi, réchauffant l'air hivernal et projetant de faire fondre la neige scintillante. Blottie dans les bras réconfortants du blond, Thalia rigolait au sujet d'une blague stupide, touchée en plein cœur. Elle avait découvert un jeune homme torturé et blessé par son passé difficile, un jeune homme un peu trop exigeant envers soi-même, un jeune homme intentionné et au cœur d'or. Jamais un garçon ne lui avait fait autant d'effets.

\- **Il faut que je rentre** , souffla finalement Thalia en brisant leur étreinte. **Cela a été un plaisir de te rencontrer.**

\- **Le plaisir était pour moi.**

\- **Une dernière chose** , s'enquit la jeune femme, le scrutant avec un rictus amusé. **Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question.**

\- **Ah oui** , sourit le blond en clignant des yeux. **Luke. Je m'appelle Luke Castellan.**

Sans la moindre réflexion, la brune se pencha et captura les lèvres à la fois sucrées, douces et chaudes du dénommé Luke. Lequel ne se déroba nullement, accentuant plutôt le baiser et le feu ardent qui naissait au fond d'eux. Les papillons, frétillant délicieusement au creux de leur ventre, s'embrasèrent à leur tour. Thalia n'avait jamais ressenti ce flot de sensations bienfaisantes en embrassant un garçon. C'était horriblement bon.

Leur valse délicate, timide au départ, la rendit étourdie, engourdie ses sens qui lui firent oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Elle était enveloppée d'une bulle imperméable, impénétrable, où seul Luke occupait ses esprits. _Luke_. Ce prénom ne lui avait jamais paru aussi splendide, aussi magnifique, aussi musical à ses oreilles qu'aujourd'hui. Ce prénom brillait dans le néant de sa vie comme une lueur d'espoir auquel elle se raccrochait avec une fureur viscérale. _Luke._ Pour sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour s'enivrer de son parfum exquis de cookies, pour passer ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux soyeux et clairs sous l'astre lunaire, Thalia n'hésiterait pas à tomber dans l'un de ses pièges. _Luke._ Sa voix chaleureuse, teintée d'une douleur intérieure, lui procurait déjà l'effet d'une drogue sur son corps frissonnant. Plus que tout au monde, elle aurait désiré perdurer leur baiser langoureux. Le rendre immortel, pas seulement dans leur mémoire respective.

\- **Cette douce créature a-t-elle un nom ?** susurra le blond, haletant.

La sœur de Jason passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, goûtant une dernière fois à leur échange fougueux, rivant des yeux brillants dans ceux bleus ténébreux du jeune homme.

\- **Thalia** , murmura-t-elle. **Et elle est loin d'être douce.**

Avec un sourire en coin, elle s'éloigna à contre cœur de Castellan et reprit le chemin du retour, se fondant dans l'ombre des conifères majestueux. Chaque pas la torturait, la laissant cependant davantage légère. Elle donnerait tout pour rester aux côtés de Luke, de s'éloigner de ses parents – pas digne d'être appelés ainsi – et de jeter ses problèmes aux quatre vents. Etre avec Luke ferait son simple et pur bonheur. C'était dingue mais elle le savait, en était totalement convaincue. Thalia en avait assez d'être enchaînée aux règles strictes de sa mère, d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour son bon plaisir. Ce blondinet charmeur, mauvais garçon et cruellement malin l'avait fait sentir vivante pour la première fois.

Tout en reprenant la route bitumée de sa rue, la tête noyée dans ses merveilleux songes qu'elle aurait qualifiée de niais la veille, Thalia déverrouilla son smartphone. Elle fronça aussitôt ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, ses iris d'un bleu électrique luisant d'une colère grandissante. Quatre appels manqués de son frère et un texto. Rien que ça.

Dédaignant d'écouter les messages vocaux, elle se contenta d'appuyer sur la discussion entretenue avec Jason, puis survola les mots tapés avec une précaution excessive.

 _Je ne sais pas où tu es mais répondre serait la moindre des choses. Range ta rancune et ta colère compréhensible envers Maman, cette fois-ci. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles._

Thalia tiqua. De mauvaises nouvelles ? Pouvait-il seulement en avoir après le coup fourré de sa soi-disant mère ? La jeune femme entreprit alors de lire la suite, tentant vainement de refouler la boule d'angoisse qui nouait doucement ses tripes. Elle oublia vite sa rencontre avec Luke – même si ce visage angélique, malgré la cicatrice qui ne lui ôtait aucun charme, la hanterait à vie, chaque matin et chaque nuit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 _Bianca a été emmenée à l'hôpital en urgence pour des examens approfondis. Selon les médecins, c'est assez grave._

 **oOo**

- **Arrête de te pencher, Solace !** s'écria Nico dont les doigts étaient crispés sur la manche de la pagaie, en proie à une terreur affligeante.

Au beau milieu du lac profond, aux eaux noires et miroitantes sous le soleil de plomb, les canoës et kayaks des vacanciers du bungalow 3 effleuraient la surface liquide, extrêmement froide en comparaison de la température excessive de Long Island.

Le groupe naviguait sans but sur l'étendue, délimitée par le bois adjacent, juste pour s'accoutumer à la position et aux mouvements circulaires, comme leur avait quémandé le moniteur Castellan. Après un long débat, bruyant et inutile aux yeux d'un Nico exaspéré, les garçons avaient opté pour une traversée, en long et en large, du vaste lac. Si l'italien n'était déjà pas rassuré, le canoë à deux places était tombé sur le binôme qu'il avait formé avec Will Solace.

 _Travailler en équipe vous oblige à vous recentrer, à ne faire plus qu'un avec l'autre_ , résonnait encore la voix de Luke dans son esprit en alerte rouge.

La tâche se démontrait un peu plus compliquée qu'a+b – les mathématiques n'étant déjà pas le point fort de notre protagoniste dépressif. En effet, Nico n'avait pas prévu que coordonner ses mouvements avec ceux de Solace pouvait se poser comme un véritable problème, dix fois plus compliqué qu'une démonstration de variations de la fonction inverse.

\- **Arrête de paniquer, di Angelo !** rétorqua Will, assis devant lui, continuant à pagayer maladroitement. **On ne va pas finir à l'eau.** (Son ton lui faisait penser que le fils d'Apollon tentait de se convaincre lui-même.) **Je gère la situation** , continua-t-il, poussant sur la rame pour avancer d'un mètre ou moins.

L'intéressé n'y croyait franchement pas. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partager le canoë avec Will ?!

L'avant du kayak en plastique, d'un orangé délavé, du brun aux yeux verts percuta brutalement la queue de celui vert bleuté des deux adolescents en galère. L'embarcation de Nico tangua dangereusement, manquant de peu de se retourner et de jeter les occupants à l'eau. Dans un réflexe naturel et soudain, le brun ténébreux s'agrippa au canoë, sentant des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos.

\- **Percy !** pesta le brun ténébreux, les sourcils froncés, se yeux rivalisant avec une mitraillette.

\- **Nous sommes là pour nous amuser, Nico !** rappliqua le concerné avec un sourire idiot qui confirmait l'hypothèse de son cousin. (La cervelle d'algues l'avait fait exprès.) **Détends-toi et profite !**

- **Je suis parfaitement détendu** , enchaîna l'italien d'un ton sec.

Tremblant légèrement, Nico récupéra sa pagaie qui flottait près d'eux. Tout en se redressant de manière douce pour éviter de chavirer, il posa ses prunelles alarmées sur Jason et Frank qui bavardaient gentiment à une dizaine de mètre, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec eux ? La déprime que ressentait, en cet instant, Nico était monumental et jamais égalé.

Derrière le fils d'Hadès, Léo s'approcha, en deux trois coups, du paquet qui coagulait à peu trop au goût du premier.

\- **T'as encore des progrès à faire, alors,** contredit-il en s'armant d'un pistolet à eau, caché à l'intérieur de son kayak, d'un sourire de caïman.

Nico ouvrit tous grands ses yeux de terreur. _Wow, wow, wow, c'est quoi cette affaire ?_

\- **Hé, mec !** s'enthousiasma Travis, fou de joie. **D'où tu le sors ? Même à la boutique ils n'en vendent pas !**

\- **Aaaahhh, ça…** fit le latino en regardant la merveille. **C'est secret, les potos. Et un magicien ne livre jamais le secret de ses tours.**

Comme si de rien n'était, Léo remplit son arme en plastique, d'un air distrait et discrètement malicieux. Les rouages d'un plan machiavélique paraissaient s'emboîter au fil des secondes dans son crâne, aboutissant à quelque chose de pas très net.

Un regard en coin lancé à Percy et Travis, et Nico saisit la situation avec effroi. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les trois garçons hurlèrent en chœur, complètement ravagés :

\- **BATAILLE D'EAU !**

\- **Non !**

La plainte de Nico se perdit dans la bise marine, lui-même emporté par le courant brutal de ses colocataires. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Les kayaks et canoës avaient basculé sous le poids des garçons, qui finirent finalement tous à l'eau, choqués par la basse température du lac.

Battant des pieds dans l'eau gelée et s'éclaboussant comme de parfaits gamins de cinq ans, Nico fut forcé de jouer le jeu. Mouillé pour mouillé, il n'allait pas rechigner longtemps. D'un coup vif, il tapa dans l'eau et aspergea Will, dont les cheveux se plaquèrent aussitôt sur son front, riant aux éclats quand il croisa les iris rieurs de ce dernier. Le fils d'Apollon relança l'assaut en coulant son nouvel ami, soudainement mordu par la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'astre solaire lorsqu'il refit surface, sa crinière obscure lui collant à la peau. Un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres, qui viraient au bleu, son corps étant parcouru de frissons.

Percy vola le pistolet à eau des mains de Léo et appuya sur la gâchette, visant délibérément son jeune cousin. Lequel le rejoignit, en nageant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec la combinaison qui le comprimait, et tenta vainement de le couler. Le petit-ami d'Annabeth était un vrai poisson, cependant, esquivant sans peine les essais de Nico. S'enchaîna alors une bataille d'eau digne de ce nom, expliquant les rires qui résonnaient jusqu'à la plage déserte. Un peu plus loin sur le lac, Jason et Frank se retournèrent instinctivement, le premier souriant de plus belle à la vue que lui offraient ses prunelles.

Pour la première fois depuis ce fameux soir de décembre, Nico redevint le garçon extraverti et insouciant qu'il avait été. C'était une grande bouffée d'air frais. Le premier rayon de soleil avait pénétré et réchauffé son cœur meurtri.

* * *

 **Coupé** **! :D**

 **Une petite review ? :) Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour ce fameux Action/Vérité *rire sadique***

 **Nico : arrête de me martyriser !**

 **Moi: Jamais ! x) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour ! :D**

 **Ne me tuez pas *se cache* je sais que j'ai plusieurs jours de retard... Mais je plafonnais sur une nouvelle fanfiction Solangelo (et non U.A.), peut-être postée prochainement. Je ne voulais pas, par dessus tout, vous pondre un truc à la va vite, bourré de faute et illisible, harchi nul à mes yeux insatisfaits et perfectionnistes. Et finalement, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre qui rivalise avec une ligne de vie ;) D'ailleurs, 4569 mots, ça se fête pour moi qui vient de dépasser, une fois encore, ce foutu plafond de 3000 mots :D Sans oublier...**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY ! (oui, c'est aussi une raison de pourquoi je poste aujourd'hui :3) Et puis, dîtes-moi, il n'y a que moi qui pense à la mort de Luke ? T.T**

 **Enfin, un GRAND MERCI à vous toutes (tous ?), vous qui me motivez comme jamais à me surpasser et ne pas vous décevoir. Vos reviews sont de vrais bijoux à mes yeux quand je les lis, je ne m'en lasse pas. Un simple "c'est génial" me fait sauter au plafond, vous savez ? x) Ce sont mes lectures préférées alors n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos ressentis, c'est génial de savoir ce que pensent nos lecteurs adorés :3 Tant que j'y suis, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, je ne pense pas à tout ce qui peut vous tourmenter lorsque j'écris et, du coup, je suis ma trame... mais je pourrais élucider quelques mystères que vous vous posez, évidemment ;)**

 **Comme promis, du Percabeth, des passages avec Bianca, du rire (enfin j'espère xD), un moment _song_ (musique que j'ai d'ailleurs galérée à trouver, à la fois Solangelo et qui colle à l'histoire que j'ai créée pour notre blond international. Pour ceux/celles qui veulent savoir, il s'agit de _Hate to see your heart break_ de  Paramore)... Et le début de... Nan *se met la main sur la bouche* je ne dis plus rien.**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer Ω Chapitre 5**

 **Quand un jeu rouvre ta blessure inguérissable**

Les flammes rougeoyantes et démesurées, paraissant vouloir toucher de leurs étincelles éphémères les vastes cieux, éternels et magnifiques en ce soir de festivité, se reflétaient dans les yeux des pensionnaires exaltés. Aussi grandes que les arbres environnants, elles projetaient leurs ombres mouvantes sur l'amphithéâtre respectable où siégeaient les adolescents, avalant des marshmallows grillés avec saveur. Les parois de pierre exagéraient les rires euphoriques de quelques-uns, se répercutant et se perdant dans le silence qui planait sur le lac tranquille. Le crépitement des bûches, consumées par le brasier immense et chaud, chantait sous les étoiles éclatantes. Nico, intégré dans le groupe hétérogène que formait le bungalow 3, s'attardait sur ce spectacle universel d'une beauté surnaturelle et si belle. A Marristown, une ville du nord du New Jersey, à moins d'une heure de la ville qui ne dort jamais, ainsi que son lieu de résidence, la pollution lumineuse empêchait ses yeux nostalgiques de les observer avec cette netteté incroyable. Les constellations l'avaient toujours aidé à lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce quelques minutes, ses problèmes infernaux et interminables. A relativiser dans l'espoir de sortir de ce gouffre profond, où aucune issue ne se créait, qui le piégeait dans un désespoir viscéral et davantage assassin au fil des journées. Leurs scintillements lui offraient, à la fois, l'illusion de pouvoir vaincre ce malheur, puis cette réalité scabreuse, jetée en pleine figure avec désinvolture à chaque réveil, accompagnée d'un pincement au cœur. Aussi loin que Nico puisse s'en souvenir, la voie lactée lui rappelait le pétillement des prunelles chocolat de sa sœur, les tâches de rousseurs éparpillées sur sa peau laiteuse, l'éclat du sourire réconfortant qu'elle lui adressait en l'ébouriffant malgré ses protestations. Mais, cette nuit-ci, l'italien sentait son organe vital se gonfler d'allégresse, se réchauffer grâce au rayon de soleil qui avait pénétré contre toute attente, souriant comme un idiot devant les lucioles immortelles. Pour la première fois depuis décembre, ses pensées envers Bianca étaient joyeuses, portées par ce sentiment de légèreté qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Ce goût délicieux que lui avait laissé son après-midi extraordinaire.

 _There is not a single word in the whole world_

 _ **Il n'y a pas un seul mot dans le monde entier**_ _  
_ _That could describe the hurt_

 _ **Qui pourrait décrire la souffrance**_ _  
_ _The dullest knife just sawing back and forth_

 _ **Le couteau le plus émoussé sciant d'avant en arrière**_

 _And ripping through the softest skin there ever was_ _  
_ _ **Et arrachant la peau la plus douce ayant jamais existé**_

Cette voix familière, affreusement mélodieuse, brisa ses réflexions et anéantit les discussions et rires qui faisaient vibrer le sol. Tous se tournèrent, dans un élan uniforme, du côté du parfait stéréotype du surfer australien qui avait pris place sur l'estrade inoccupée, érigée devant le bûcher imposant. Le sourire de Nico se figea sur ses lèvres alors qu'il intercepta le regard ému du blond, baigné dans les couleurs chatoyantes qui dansaient derrière lui.

Les doigts fins de Will effleurèrent, d'une délicatesse surprenante, les cordes raides de la guitare, grattant deux ou trois accords déchirants dans une brève pause. La musique improvisée régnait déjà en maître, écoutée par des oreilles attentives et attendue par des pupilles fixés sur le nouvel ami de Nico. Lequel ressentit sa gêne à travers ses gestes incertains et sa voix légèrement tremblotante, se laissant néanmoins envahir par une joie extravagante à son égard. Dieu qu'il chantait merveilleusement bien !

 _For all the air that's in your lungs_

 _ **Pour tout l'air qui est dans tes poumons**_ _  
_ _For all the joy that is to come_

 _ **Pour toute la joie qui est à venir**_ _  
_ _For all the things that you're alive to feel_

 _ **Pour tout ce qui te fait sentir vivant**_ _  
_ _Just let the pain remind your heart can heal_

 _ **Laisse seulement la douleur te rappeler que ton cœur peut guérir**_ _  
_ _Oh how were you to know?_

 _ **Oh, comment pouvais-tu savoir ?**_ _  
_

Will chercha le regard du brun ténébreux, plongé dans la pénombre des gradins remplis et coincé entre Travis et Jason, tous médusés. Un sourire naquit sur son visage enjôleur lorsqu'il encra ses iris azur dans celles de son partenaire d'activités, sentant des ailes poussées dans son dos brûlé par la chaleur éprouvante des flammes. Il ne connaissait Nico que depuis ce matin, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment de bien-être, de spontanéité, ce besoin irrépressible de rester comme il était, sauf avec ce jeune homme détruit. Cette impression de se regarder dans le miroir, de vivre cette souffrance qui luisait dans ses yeux bruns profonds dans lesquels il avait l'impression de s'enliser… Nico l'attirait. Comme le Soleil est attiré par le noir. Comme la bille métallique est attirée par l'aimant. Comme la Lune est attirée par la Terre. Will était pourtant paumé dans ses sentiments, aussi perdu qu'on pût l'être en pleine Amazonie sans GPS. Nico était spécial. Sur ce point, il en était sûr. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en s'emparant de la guitare d'un dénommé Michael Yew. Le fils d'Apollon ne s'était pourtant pas démonté, montant sur le podium en bois d'un pas nonchalant et avec la grâce que sa mère arborait lors de ses concerts à succès, et s'était lancé, incapable de savoir dans quel mur il se jetait délibérément. Allait-il au crash ? Au massacre ? Ou vers un avenir plus clément et épanoui à son égard ?

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _ **Et je, je déteste voir ton cœur se briser**_ _  
_ _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _ **Je déteste voir tes yeux devenir plus sombres lorsqu'ils se ferment**_ _  
_ _But I've been there before_

 _ **Mais je suis déjà passé par là**_

Durant toute la durée de la chanson, Nico se laissa bercer et transporter par les douces paroles de son coéquipier, effaçant temporellement la peine qui le consumait continuellement, guérissant momentanément son âme torturée.

\- **Booooonnnn** , s'exclama Léo en frappant dans ses mains. **Mis amigos** ( _Ndl'A : Mes amis_ ) **, on se fait ce fameux action/vérité ?**

\- **Yep** , acquiesça Percy avec un sourire entendu. **De toute façon, je ne me vois pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée avec la chanson de Will qui tourne en boucle dans la tête. C'était magnifique** , ajouta-t-il à l'intention du concerné. **Mais ce fait est assez…** (Le fils de Poséidon tira une grimace à la recherche d'un mot moins vulgaire que celui qu'il aurait désiré utiliser.) **… Ennuyant, enquiquinant, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pas besoin d'en faire un tableau.**

Les garçons, tous changés et douchés, prirent place au centre de l'immense pièce à vivre, le sourire aux lèvres. Tantôt une fine couverture, tantôt un oreiller moelleux, tantôt un plaid, un vrai lit de camp se formait dans le troisième bungalow. Percy sortit, de la poche centrale de son sweat-shirt, les fameux Dragibus bleus qui remplissaient la majorité de sa valise, à l'instar de Frank qui étala des boîtes de sucreries aussi diverses qu'apporteuses de caries. Léo se servit sans ménagement tout en se penchant dans le but de placer la bouteille en plastique vide, annonciatrice de tourments infernaux et de fous-rires interminables, au centre du cercle d'amis.

Nico se pétrifia sur-le-champ, envahi par l'envie pressante de fuir le lieu et ce jeu tortueux. Non. Il était hors de question qu'il y participât. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque Will lui lança un regard calme mais suppliant, se déplaçant d'une dizaine de centimètres pour lui laisser une place sur sa couette dorée – la température était plutôt fraiche pour cette nuit estivale. A contre cœur, l'italien se résigna et s'installa à ses côtés, ignorant les cris plaintifs de ses muscles à chaque mouvement. Il n'allait pas survivre. La Mort, brandissant sa faux étincelante de sang, le guettait.

Son organe vital ralentissait, s'arrêtait même, suivi de près par sa respiration accablante quand le latino s'apprêta à faire tournoyer la bouteille. Croisant les doigts dans une vaine prière, Nico se répétait inlassablement : _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas moi. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas moi. Pourvu que ce n…_

\- **Hey, Cervelle d'Algues** , susurra Annabeth, sur le seuil de la porte grande ouverte, reculant sans le savoir le moment fatidique.

\- **Annabeth !** s'enthousiasma le surnommé Cervelle d'Algues. **Je reviens tout de suite ! Commencez sans moi !** lança-t-il à ses colocataires, surpris de cette soudaine interruption.

Percy, saoulé par un bonheur immense, enjamba le groupe avec un sourire idiot. De son côté, Annabeth gloussait et suivait son petit-ami avec un regard pétillant, égarant une main baladeuse derrière la nuque du nageur d'un geste tendre et affectueux. Lequel n'hésita pas à unir leurs lèvres farouches dans un baiser amoureux, passionné, sous les yeux indiscrets des pensionnaires. Nico, encore dépassé par ces marques de tendresses et dégoulinantes de niaiserie digne d'un film à l'eau de rose pour la Saint-Valentin, se déconcentra des deux jeunes gens, qui s'évaporèrent dans la pénombre pour davantage d'intimité. Finalement, Léo se pencha au-dessus du camp improvisé, surexcité au point que son hyperactivité paraissait inexistante, et enclencha le jeu mortel pour notre protagoniste déprimé.

La bouteille tourna, tourna, tourna… puis ralentit avant de se stopper lentement, désignant ainsi l'un des adolescents qui retenaient leur souffle. La tension, qui régnait en maître sur le corps de Nico en lui broyant les tripes, chuta de quelques degrés au verdict.

\- **Et on ouvre le bal avec Frank !** s'enjoua le fils d'Héphaïstos. **Action ou vérité, mon gros nounours ?**

Nico, installé en face de l'intéressé, le sentit se crisper à son surnom, mais n'en tint pas rigueur – peut-être par habitude ou par lassitude, Léo Valdez se suffisait à lui-même afin de représenter un tout nouveau spécimen en voie de disparition.

\- **Action** , lâcha le jeune d'origine chinoise en haussant les épaules, blasé.

\- **Hum…** réfléchit aussitôt Valdez. (Nico aurait juré ouïr les cliquetis des rouages de son cerveau détraqué et diaboliquement malin, et de voir s'échapper de la fumée de ses oreilles pointues.) **Que dirais-tu de dessiner sur le joli minois de Solace ? Hein ?**

A sa droite, Will hoqueta de surprise alors que Frank se rembrunit, désirant se faufiler dans un trou de souris.

\- **C'est quoi ce défi ?** protesta Travis Alatir. **C'est même pas drôle.**

\- **J'ai eu l'idée, je jette les actions et les questions,** contredit le latino, ses yeux bruns luisant d'espièglerie. **Dessine des lunettes et une moustache à ce cher Will, veux-tu ?** ordonna-t-il au concerné.

Lequel obtempéra, après un bref moment d'hésitation, en s'emparant d'un crayon que lui tendait Jason. Le blond à lunettes arborait un rictus à la fois amusé et compatissant à son égard, sachant pertinemment que Frank n'appréciait pas faire du tort aux autres. Mais, en dépit de sa carrure imposante, Frank était intimidé par le gringalet de Valdez contre qui il n'avait aucune chance. Absolument aucune chance.

D'un geste concentré, les doigts du chinois guidèrent le stylo bille noir sur la peau bronzée de Solace, légèrement crispé à l'idée d'être barbouillé. Après deux ou trois minutes de silence total, Will était affublé de deux gros ronds qui entouraient ses yeux clairs à la Harry Potter ainsi que d'une moustache disproportionnée sous son nez fin. Tous pouffèrent à la vue, et la réplique du dieu grec fut aussitôt parcourue d'un rire communicateur qui entraîna irrémédiablement le vénitien dans un fou rire bruyant. Nico sentit sa nervosité s'envoler, remplacée par un mal incessant à ses abdominaux. Un grand bol d'air frais, un mal bienfaiteur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps à son goût.

Le brun aux yeux verts océan fit son _come-back_ dans une ambiance de folie et ria à son tour en détaillant le tableau vivant, les bras entourant son abdomen. Ce fut dans un élan de fun que Léo envoya la bouteille voltiger deux fois plus vite, les prunelles aussi vives qu'un feu ardent.

\- **Travis !** **Alors mon poto, action ou vérité ?**

\- **Action, sinon, c'est moins drôle !**

\- **Merveilleux** , enchaîna le latino en se déchirant d'un sourire de canaille **. Embrasse Katie Gardner, du bungalow 7.**

Les ultimes rires s'estompèrent pendant que les yeux dévisagèrent brusquement le post-ado, prêts à se cacher derrière leur plaid en cas de besoin. Le sourire de Travis se fana. Léo ne lui avait pas demandé ça ? Si ?

\- **Quoi ?!** s'étrangla enfin le frère de Connor Alatir, écarquillant ses yeux bleus à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites. **Mais… Mais je ne peux pas la supporter. Et c'est réciproque !**

\- **C'est ce que tu dis** , rétorqua Valdez en donnant un coup de menton en direction du bungalow 7. **Maintenant tu assumes ton choix.**

Loin de se dégonfler devant ses colocataires, Travis se leva en rechignant à peine et traversa l'espace de verdure d'un pas assuré, sous des yeux rieurs et curieux qui ne désiraient rater aucune miette du futur échange. Katie Gardner, une jeune fille de dix-sept printemps aux cheveux bruns et lâches, aux yeux d'un vert chlorophyllien étourdissant, était assise sur l'une des marches de son bungalow, noyée dans un silence reposant. Nico l'avait à peine aperçue – pour ne pas dire qu'il ne lui jamais porté une quelconque intention. Physiquement commune, plutôt discrète parmi les autres filles du 7 que tous deux côtoyaient, cette dernière n'avait attiré que le plus grand des Alatir lors d'une blague de mauvais goût de la part du dernier. Et ce, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, qui s'était suivie d'une confrontation houleuse. Autant dire que Léo savait parfaitement dans quelle situation embarrassante, mais ô combien comique pour eux, il jetait Travis.

Le jeune homme s'installa timidement, sûrement effrayé à la seule perspective de se prendre une claque méritée, aux côtés de la brune qui le couvrait d'un regard assassin. Si quelques rires étouffés fusèrent dans le bungalow bleu marine, Travis changea la donne en offrant une marguerite, fraichement cueillie, à la jeune femme. Nico sourit inconsciemment face à la ruse qu'élaborait le brun avec un soin étonnant. Lequel entama une discussion avec Katie, rougissante à vue d'œil et encrant des prunelles illuminées dans les siennes, alors que le vent ne transportait pas leurs paroles jusqu'à leurs oreilles tendues. Léo eut un léger goût amer dans la bouche, à l'instar de Percy qui rageait de ne pas pouvoir espionner davantage leurs échanges.

\- **Tu devais l'embrasser** , s'impatienta Léo. **Pas lui tenir un discours !**

Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt fait. Travis se rua sur les lèvres de Katie Gardner, lui volant un baiser enflammé qui dura jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons quémandassent du dioxygène. Si Alatir avait, au départ, hésité, timide et apeuré qu'elle le repoussât, il avait finalement brisé toutes retenues, profitant de cet échange langoureux et divinement apprécié. Gêné, Nico dévia son regard alors qu'il sentit ses joues virer au rouge coquelicot. Ses yeux se posèrent d'instinct sur Will, qui sifflait d'admiration avec ses cousins et le latino. Son cœur rata un battement, dérailla complétement. Le frère de Bianca loucha dangereusement sur les lèvres humides du blond, tentatrices à ses heures perdues. Que ressentirait-il en les touchant ? En les unissant dans un baiser ? En les goûtant comme une onctueuse confiserie ?

Nico chuta, sans douceur, sur la terre ferme lorsque des « **Ouille !** » s'échappèrent des cordes vocales de ses camarades. Alors qu'il nageait en pleine honte d'avoir pensé à un tel acte, il remarqua que la main de Katie s'était violemment abattue sur la joue d'un Travis penaud, chamboulé par la tournure des événements. L'italien grimaça, compatissant à la douleur qui envahissait le jeune homme, revenant en traînant des pieds.

\- **Ça va ?** s'inquièta Jason.

- **Mouais** , maugréa Travis, une main toujours en train de masser sa joue endolorie.

\- **Fantástico !** (Ndl'A : fantastique) **Votre Grâce est demandé par Léo Valdez.**

Jason esquissa un sourire forcé à la blague rasante du brun.

\- **Vérité, pour changer.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à Piper ?** balança Percy, un sourcil levé, coupant l'herbe sous les pieds d'un Léo agacé.

Nico se figea à la question, se sentant aussitôt mal à l'aise pour Jason. Très mal. Si Percy était au courant du secret, Thalia n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

\- **Co… Comment tu sais ça, toi ?** bredouilla son cousin, interloqué. **J'étais sûr que… Très bien** , concéda-t-il en croisant les iris assassins de Percy. **Piper est gentille, intelligente… belle, il faut l'avouer… Plus intentionnée que mes parents… Courageuse de supporter ma sœur…** (Jason leva les yeux au ciel comme si la réponse se trouvait au plafond.) **Piper est tout simplement parfaite à mes yeux.**

\- **Dois-je comprendre que Reyna ne correspondait pas à ce profil de rêve, Jaz' ?**

Reyna ? Nico fronça ses sourcils. De quoi parlait Percy ?

En tous cas, Jason rougit inexorablement à cette nomination. Avec un « **C'est une question, Percy. Pas deux.** », il esquiva l'interrogation visiblement embarrassante et se pencha pour relancer la partie. Partie qui semblait tourner au cauchemar pour le brun ténébreux qui retenait difficilement son souffle.

\- **Nico ! Mon zombi favori !**

Le fils d'Hadès louchait sur le capuchon de la bouteille, en proie à un stress fulgurant. Oh non… Non… Ses doigts pâles se contractèrent sur le tissu froissé de Solace, réalisant que ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en train de se produire. Il pinça ses lèvres, tout en pesant le pour et le contre de choisir action ou vérité. Choix difficile à ses sens en alerte rouge.

\- **Vérité** , articula péniblement Nico, d'une voix faible.

\- **Que s'est-il passé pour que tu rivalises avec un mort-vivant congelé ?** lança Léo avec un rire dans la voix.

L'expression de l'italien s'assombrit, se renferma d'instinct à la question posée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, même s'il aurait dû. C'était LE sujet qu'il détestait aborder. Léo possédait vraisemblablement le don de cibler ce que les gens haïssent le plus au monde. Et c'était maintenant à son tour…

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Nico était vissé sur la chaise métallique de la salle d'attente, pétrifié comme jamais. Ses yeux étrangement éteints voguaient dans le vide, scrutant un point fixe depuis des heures aussi longues que des années. Les larmes acides, qui menaçaient de déborder, ne coulèrent pas, retenues par une rage sourde et inconsciente qui tourmentait son ventre criant famine. Vêtu de son éternel veste d'aviateur, l'italien cachait tant bien que mal son visage intact, marqué à la fois par la peur et la détresse, dans la fourrure blanche qui le chatouillait en vain. Plus d'une fois, sa mère avait tenté de le rassurer en le serrant contre elle, lui murmurant des mots doux au creux de son oreille, elle-même démunie face aux douleurs de ses deux enfants. Et rien n'était pire que la souffrance d'une mère qui constatait celle de sa progéniture brillée au fond de leurs prunelles dévastées.

Nico avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar, dans une cruelle illusion purement inventée par son subconscient. Il allait se réveiller, dans son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couette chaude et moelleuse, et bercé par le son du vent qui frappait les volets. Dans une vaine tentative de se sauver de cette situation mortelle, il ferma ses paupières très fort. Il allait se réveiller, loin de cette odeur de désinfectant immonde. Il devait y croire.

\- **Comment ça vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi souffre Bianca ?!** s'écria une voix d'homme, marqué par un énervement sans nom. **Vous êtes médecin, oui ou non ?!**

Nico rouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Non. Il était toujours dans l'un des hôpitaux de New York, à trois heures du matin. Dans le couloir qui conjecturait avec la salle d'attente vide et d'un blanc immaculé, Hadès Jackson, vêtu de son éternel costume noir merveilleusement bien repassé, se confrontait à un homme de sa tranche d'âge, visiblement tous deux fatigués.

\- **Monsieur Jackson** , commença calmement le docteur en charge des urgences, négligemment habillé d'une blouse de chimiste, **votre fille exécute des batteries de tests en cet instant.**

Son père serra les poings, fulminant. Heureusement pour eux, Maria, qui ressentait la tension monter dangereusement et les molécules se frictionner au tour d'eux, posa une main sur l'épaule de son conjoint. Nico n'avait jamais saisi comment sa mère pouvait avoir une telle emprise sur son père, un homme à la nature plutôt violente – même s'il n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, porté la main sur l'italienne.

 **-** _ **Amore mio**_ (Ndl'A : mon amour) **, calme-toi** , dit-elle d'une voix douce. **Inutile de crier au scandale.** (Maria accentua sa pression sur l'épaule tendue de son homme.) **Ils font leur travail.**

Avec un dernier regard entendu, le médecin s'éloigna à grand pas et s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'une pièce où sa sœur était enfermée depuis près de sept heures. Parfois, l'hôpital pouvait être pire qu'une prison… Hadès s'appuya, d'un air résigné, contre l'un des murs du corridor d'un ton vert délavé, encrant ses iris noirs dans celles de Maria, blottie contre lui.

Après quelques minutes où seul un silence pesant régna, Maria se détacha et rejoignit son fils unique, toujours fixé à sa chaise avec une glue résistante. Ses doigts serraient d'ailleurs tant les bords froids du métal que ses jointures étaient blanches et craquaient à chaque tentative de mouvement. Sa mère, arborant un sourire forcé dans le but de le réconforter, en vain, s'installa sur la chaise voisine. Nico sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule dans un contact irrépressible.

 **-** _ **Mio bambino**_ (Ndl'A : mon bébé/mon chéri), chuchota-t-elle en le regardant avec toute la tendresse du monde, le cœur brisé en le voyant dans un tel état.

\- **Est-ce que Bianca va s'en sortir,** _ **Mama**_ **?**

La question le tourmentait sans cesse, le rendait complètement fou. Il devait savoir, même si la douleur qu'il éprouverait se démontrait insurmontable, fatale. Ce furent des yeux remplis de larmes qu'il leva sur le visage angélique de sa douce maman, la voix étranglée sous le poids de sa tristesse tortueuse.

\- **Quelle question !** le disputa gentiment Maria. **Je t'interdis de penser cela ! Ta sœur se battra.**

Maria prit Nico dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle comme jamais. Elle aurait désiré prendre toutes ses affres sur elle pour revoir, ne serait-ce une seconde, le sourire heureux de son fils. C'était si douloureux, si tortueux. L'ange noir renforça l'étreinte, tentant d'éteindre les flots d'eau acide, qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux, contre la veste de sa mère. Mais plus aucun rayon de soleil ne pénétra dans son organe vital détruit, écrasé à jamais, car le seule et unique se mourrait à deux pas d'ici.

\- **Elle était… si pâle, si faible, si… éteinte,** _ **Mama**_ **.**

Tout en énumérant ses mots si encrés dans la réalité, Nico revoyait sa sœur aînée sortir de son énième cours de Basketball, un sourire resplendissant perché sur ses lèvres légèrement gercées par le froid glacial de décembre. Assis sur le banc de touche, à la sortie des vestiaires, l'ange noir observait Bianca saluer ses coéquipières et amies, remarquant à peine son épuisement davantage flagrant que de coutumes. De légères poches violettes cernaient ses magnifiques iris chocolat, contrastant aussi avec son teint mâte qui avait blanchi en peu de temps. Mais Nico était trop heureux de passer la soirée avec sa sœur adorée pour faire intention à ces symptômes, surtout après deux heures et demie de sport intense. Personne n'avait remarqué. Zoé. Phoebe. Naomi. Celyn. Toutes étaient passées à côté de la souffrance physique de Bianca.

Après une longue étreinte et avoir ébouriffé la crinière obscure de son jeune frère, la prestigieuse basketteuse l'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'établissement sportif, un bras autour de ses épaules. Son sourire éclatant suffisait à réchauffer Nico, dont la température fraîche ne le mordait nullement, ne lui donnant pas même la chair de poule.

Ils marchèrent ainsi longuement, prenant le chemin bitumé qui les conduisait chez eux, à une dizaine de minutes du centre d'entraînement de la sportive motivée, le vent fouettant leurs joues rosies. Les flocons de neige voltigeaient dans l'air glacial, parsemant de blanc leurs chevelures d'un noir bruni et rebelle. Alors que la poudreuse gelée craquelait et se plaignait sous leurs pas, Bianca fouilla dans la poche de son manteau de laines noires, qui contrastait avec sa casquette verte très large et fétiche.

\- **J'ai un cadeau pour toi** , lui apprit-elle avec son sourire si chaleureux qui semblait faire fondre la neige tout autour d'elle.

\- **Ah ouais ?** s'enthousiasma déjà Nico dont la curiosité s'éveillait brusquement.

\- **L'introuvable figurine du Mythomagic pour mon petit frère adoré.**

Accompagnant sa déclaration, Bianca ouvrit sa main délicate et frigorifiée puis lui présenta une figurine en plomb, soigneusement peinte avec des couleurs sombres et représentatives du célèbre dieu des Enfers. Celle qui lui manquait, avec cinq mille points de pouvoir d'attaque, mais seulement si ton adversaire était le premier à lancer l'assaut.

Certains gamins collectionnaient les cartes Pokémon, Nico, lui, était raide dingue du jeu de cartes, très prenant, Mythomagic.

\- **Génial !** s'exclama-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles – Bianca était certaine que ce cadeau surprise lui ferait plaisir. **Merci ! Merci !** _ **Gracie Mille**_ **!** (Ddl'A : Merci beaucoup)

Il leva ses iris illuminés d'une joie excessive sur sa sœur, s'apprêtant à lui sauter dans les bras avant de se refreiner. Une émotion innommable, valsant entre l'angoisse et la terreur, le traversa alors qu'elle perdit connaissance, sous ses yeux, à quatre ou cinq mètres de leur demeure familiale. Sous la lumière fade du Soleil d'hiver, Bianca était pâle. Trop pâle pour que cela ne fût qu'un simple malaise après un effort physique conséquent, causé par un manque crucial de glycémie.

\- **Mama ! Papa !** cria Nico, démuni et en proie à une peur maladive, les larmes lui piquant les yeux.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Nico s'allongea automatiquement sur son couchage, dos tourné à ses colocataires penauds, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre. Peut-être que Will l'avait secoué, lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur sa situation déplorable, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait redevenir maître de son destin, s'ouvrir au monde et reprendre le goût de vivre. Will lui avait montré qu'il pouvait vivre; qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenter de survivre et de déambuler dans les rues en vrai mort-vivant comme le soulignait si bien Valdez. Effectivement, grâce au blondinet, son cœur se réchauffait. Nico était peut-être prêt à faire des efforts afin de se sociabiliser, afin de retrouver cette partie extravertie et insouciante qui lui manquait tant aujourd'hui. Qui creusait un vide pesant et béant en lui, comme un junkie en manque de sa drogue. Mais se confier sans limites ? Sur cette période sombre de sa vie ? Sur ses sentiments dévastateurs qui le détruisaient à petit feu, qui semaient le trouble dans son jeune esprit ? On lui demandait trop en une seule journée, et dieu sait qu'il avait déjà effectué un pas de géant.

L'ange noir clôt ses prunelles brillantes, refoulant les images qui revenaient en flash ainsi que la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge étranglée, l'oppressait à la poitrine. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Une larme salée et bouillante lui échappa malgré tout, roulant sur ses joues encore rougies par le Soleil de plomb de cette après-midi. Pour la toute première fois, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras accueillants de Morphée, visiblement exténué par cette journée haute en couleur et en émotions. Bianca n'avait finalement pas eu tort de l'envoyer en camisole de force.

* * *

 **Alors ? 8D J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions, je ne vous le cache pas !**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes :D Je vous aime !**

 **'Helo**

 **PS: Désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre individuellement cette fois-ci, je suis à court de temps ces temps-ci :/ Je me rattrapperai la prochaine fois, promis ! En tous cas, je remercie chaleureusement Tsubasa no Yume1, Cymopolee, Clem, L'Iris rouge, Lexie, YAMIK0 et mystery. Merci, vos reviews m'ont énormément touché :3 Je vous adore !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone ! :D**

 **Je suis de retour avec une surprise ! Enfin, surprise prévue depuis longtemps, mais qui j'espère vous plaira beaucoup. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce léger retard, je n'étais pas disponible hier, puis, ce matin, Hermès m'a maudite pour le réseau -' Bon bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira - oui, je suis éternelle insatisfaite x)**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent :**

 **Cymopolee:** **Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. :) Que serait un texte sans émotions ? Pour moi, c'est le point capital.**

 **P'tite licorne:** **Hey ! :D J'ai deviné que tu étais partie en vacances (comme beaucoup ahah) Et j'étais extrêmement heureuse de lire ta review. Cela a éclaircit ma journée ! Accro ? Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens pour le coup. Tu ne seras pas déçue pour Will et Nico, dans ce chapitre, vu ce que je leur ai réservé. Enfin tu me diras x) Tu m'as donnée un fou rire avec ton P-S ! La mère de Will devrait apparaître dans les prochains chapitres (à l'instar d'Artémis ^^), j'aurais pas grand chose à dire pour ma défense. x'D MERCI !**

 **Clem:** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D Un moment plus long entre Percy et Annabeth ? ... Non, je ne dis rien, je ne divulgue rien. *sourire entendu* J'essaie de faire des liens entre l'avancée de la situation de Will et Nico, et celle des autres couples. C'est mon fil conducteur. Du coup... Je ne peux rien te dire, mais tu ne seras (normalement) pas déçue ! Le passage où Percy donne la figurine à Nico m'a toujours fait de la peine, et je tenais à le mettre dans la fiction. C'est un élément important dans l'histoire de Nico (enfin selon moi). Bianca réapparaîtra, sois en sûre ! =) Bonne lecture !**

 **WisePhoenix:** **J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! :) Il y aura d'autres moments où on en apprendra plus sur les personnages. Léo aura son moment de gloire, aussi ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, en tant que Percabeth ! Merci pour tout** **!**

 **Lexie** **: Tes reviews sont de vrais soleils pour moi ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur :D Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu faire une Percy Jackson's party... disons que personne dans mon entourage connaît x) Dans ces moments où on se sent seuls, y a pas mieux ahah. Sinon, en ce qui concerne mon autre fiction Solangelo (accompagné d'un OC pour les aider xD), je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 2. Je veux seulement prendre de l'avance pour ne pas avoir d'horribles retards de six mois... Bon bon, je sais que j'en ai fait rager plus d'un en imposant pas un action sur Nico et Will, mais bon, que veux-tu? C'est mon côté sadique !**

 **Merci à tous, même ceux qui passent dans l'ombre. Je remercie profondément tout mes reviewers qui me laissent un petit mot (ou pas xD) à chaque chapitre. Ça fait très plaisir et me booste à écrire des chapitres comme ça. Donc n'hésitez pas à en faire parti ! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer Ω Chapitre 6**

Les symptômes de l'Amour

\- **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JASON !**

Le cri déchirant de la Cervelle d'Algues brisa le doux silence dans lequel était plongé le bungalow bleu marine, bercé par la rumeur des vagues qui s'échouait sur le rivage. Tous les garçons furent extirpés de leur nuit, douloureusement arrachés des bras de Morphée, soulevant péniblement leurs paupières lourdes. Nico n'échappa nullement au traitement atroce, grognant dans sa couette, lui qui n'était pas du matin. Plusieurs protestations fusèrent contre les oreillers, tandis que Percy était planté au centre de la pièce, tout sourire et fier de lui. Le latino, de très mauvaise humeur, n'hésita pas à jeter le sien à la tête du brun, marmonnant un « _**Dios**_ **, t'es pas foutu de respecter un règlement, toi !** » à peine audible. Ce que pensa très fort le brun ténébreux qui se redressait, la mine semblable à un mort vivant et ses petits yeux fusillant son cousin.

Jason, des épis dans ses cheveux clairs, percha ses lunettes sur son nez, les yeux mi-clos encore plein de sommeil. Il se pencha un peu pour déchiffrer l'horloge accrochée au mur opposé, essayant de décoder les aiguilles qui se mouvaient dans la pénombre.

\- **Mec, il est 5h47 !**

En effet, Nico distinguait à peine les doigts de l'aurore pointer au loin, à travers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'océan calme. Un rose pâle commençait seulement à flamboyer le ciel dégagé et sombre. Les premiers rayons du Soleil ne réchauffaient pas l'air frais qui s'infiltrait sous sa couette et le mordait, toujours en proie à une affreuse chair de poule. Leur faible lumière ne pénétrait même pas dans la pièce ténébreuse où personne ne voyait au-delà de quatre mètres.

\- **Rooh ! Bande de rabat-joie ! Si je ne peux même plus fêter un anniversaire à la minute exacte !**

Le cerveau de Nico, encore enveloppé dans les limbes, se remit lentement en route, les rouages manquant d'huile afin de tourner sans heurts. 1er Juillet. La date le frappa de plein fouet. Jason venait d'avoir seize printemps, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Les lattes du lit supérieur grincèrent et se lamentèrent sous les mouvements peu discrets du fils d'Apollon, qui le lui souhaita, d'une voix toute endormie.

\- **Franchement, parfois, je me demande ce que te trouve Annabeth !** s'écria Travis, se tournant et se retournant dans ses draps, piqué au vif, avant de grogner quelque chose à propos de Katie Gardner.

\- **Eh !** s'indigna Percy, les poings serrés alors qu'il repartait se coucher, vexé.

Nico ne pouvait pas démentir le plus grand des Alatir, lui-même s'était longtemps tracassé avec cette question. Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Il n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir. Un soir, derrière le combiné téléphonique, Jason le lui avait conté. Lui, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite, le cœur brisé, se morfondait sur son triste sort. Bianca était à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, souffrante. Alors les histoires de cœur de Percy lui étaient passées au-dessus de la tête ! Toujours est-il qu'il s'était longuement demandé comment Rachel Dare, une rousse accro à l'art, était tombée amoureuse de lui. Un poisson rouge, parfaitement dans son élément durant ses cours de natation, dont la réflexion n'était pas exceptionnelle en dehors, semblant manquer cruellement d'oxygène. Alors attirée Annabeth Chase ? Cette fille, don du ciel, surpassant même les professeurs de mathématiques, qui coupait le souffle de tout le lycée ? L'italien avait raison de se demander comment une fille aussi intelligente avait pu s'amouracher de quelqu'un comme son cousin, dont le bulletin scolaire ne brillait pas sous les exploits.

Cette question lui trotta dans la tête, inlassablement, jusqu'à s'assoupir à nouveau, capitulant face à la lutte sans merci qu'exerçait la fatigue sur son corps épuisé. A l'instar de ses colocataires, furieux ou blasés par le réveil très matinal dont ils auraient souhaité être épargnés, qui laissèrent le silence régner en maître incontestable.

 **oOo**

Dans un élan de courage, Percy poussa les immenses portes battantes de la bibliothèque municipale, perchées en haut du perron flanqué de deux immenses lions en pierre, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, à contre cœur. Alors que ses pas progressaient sur le marbre blanc, cette odeur particulière de livres neufs lui chatouillant désagréablement les narines, il embrassa les lieux d'un rapide coup d'œil. Aligné de sorte à former des couloirs, un nombre incalculable d'étagères était entreposé sous ses yeux dégoûtés, présentant ainsi des milliers de pages aux visiteurs. Lesquels les parcouraient en diagonale ou avec attention, installés aux tables spécifiques.

Les mains dans les poches, Percy s'aventura dans l'un des rayons, les yeux survolant le titre des pavés qui lui donnaient la nausée. Peut-être que dans une autre vie, la lecture aurait pu être son passe-temps favoris. En revanche, dans celle-ci, la danse des lettres l'énervait plus que l'arrogance. Plissant les yeux, dans une vaine tentative d'ordonner les minuscules, il se rendit compte, au bout de cinq minutes, qu'il ne trouvait aucun documentaire sur le monde grec. _Super !_ , se découragea-t-il, les épaules affaissées.

\- **Besoin d'aide ?**

Surpris, Percy fit volte-face, se retrouvant aussitôt nez à nez avec une jolie blonde. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Annabeth Chase. La nouvelle élève de sa classe de seconde, fraîchement débarquée de Californie. Son bronzage parfait, contrastant avec ses iris gris tempétueux qui l'avaient détraqué à chaque regard, en témoignait encore. Toujours installée au premier rang, son carnet de notes en main, attentive et participante, elle lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'une fille inaccessible. Trop studieuse pour les pauvres types dyslexiques qui peinaient à franchir la barre des C, ou qui était allergique aux bibliothèques.

\- **Je, heu…** balbutia le brun, mal à l'aise. **A vrai dire, je… Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une bibliothèque. Je suis un peu paumé.**

Annabeth le détailla un instant, le couvrant de ses prunelles perçantes, impassible. Ses yeux, semblables à des rayons-X, semblaient transpercer sa peau, son sang, ses os, son âme. Son corps tout entier. Percy en frissonna d'effroi. Elle ne le déshabillait point du regard, à l'instar de toutes les adolescentes dont il faisait tourner la tête dans les couloirs; elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, lui transmettant la sale impression d'être à nu. Passant d'un pied à l'autre, gêné, il remarqua cet éclat de satisfaction illuminer le fond de ces nuages d'orage.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?** finit-elle par lui demander, d'un ton solennel, tournant son attention sur les encyclopédies entreposées face à eux.

Le fils de Poséidon déglutit, à la recherche de la raison de sa présence en ce lieu détesté. En effet, Annabeth l'avait énormément troublé. Il n'avait jamais été débrouillard quand il était question de fille – sa seule petite-amie avait fait le premier pas – mais celle-ci avait visiblement le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Ce qui l'attirait et l'effrayait au plus haut point.

\- **C'est pour le devoir d'Histoire** , souffla-t-il à demi-voix. **La rédaction sur le monde grec.**

Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Percy comprit la véracité de ce propos lorsqu'Annabeth encra son regard déstabilisant dans le sien. Mille questions, mille pensées, mille stratégies paraissaient se bousculer dans la tête blonde, dans un capharnaüm dont elle seule pouvait tout ordonner dans une clarté parfaite. Des fenêtres si énigmatiques qu'elles envoûtaient le brun.

Annabeth esquissa un sourire désolé, passant une main dans ses belles boucles claires qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Un parfum de vanille emplit sur-le-champ les poumons de Percy, incapable de détacher ses prunelles de sa camarade d'une beauté atterrante.

\- **Je crains avoir emprunté tous les manuels centrés sur le sujet** , s'excusa-t-elle. **Mais, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, tu peux te joindre à moi.**

Le concerné haussa ses sourcils sombres, incrédule. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- **T'es sûre ? Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas l'élève exemplaire, plafonnant au minimum à dix-neuf de moyenne.**

Un rire fit vibrer les cordes vocales de la jolie blonde, un sourire au coin. Il était le premier garçon qui restait égal à lui-même, n'essayant pas de l'impressionner ou de se valoriser pour ses beaux yeux. Ses dernières semaines, elle avait prêté l'oreille au sujet de ce Percy Jackson, ce garçon qui, en dépit de tous ses efforts, ne décrochait pas le B. Hormis en sport où il explosait les scores du lycée. Il était intriguant au-delà des mots, un mystère qu'elle espérait éclater au grand jour.

\- **J'ai cru le comprendre** , avoua Annabeth avec une pointe de taquinerie. **Tu viens ? A moins que tu veuilles dépérir ici ?** ajouta-t-elle en rejoignant sa place ensevelie sous une pile de documents.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Percy ne regretta pas d'avoir osé fouler le sol de la bibliothèque. Il en repartait avec un devoir conséquent achevé, le sourire aux lèvres alors que d'immenses ailes le laissaient planer d'un sentiment novateur, le cœur battant à la chamade dès que sa nouvelle amie croisait son regard. Cette demoiselle était un rêve éveillé. Comment avait-il pu être méfiant envers ce minois magnifique ? Etre effrayé par ses prunelles orageuses qui reflétaient ses éclats de génie comme un miroir ? Annabeth avait été d'une patience exagérée à son égard, si pointilleuse qu'il avait dû reprendre quatre fois sa malheureuse rédaction, et possédait une telle connaissance qu'elle l'époustouflait dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas abordé plus tôt ? Même Rachel, son ex-copine, ne l'avait pas fait autant vibré en une année. C'était fou, complètement dingue, mais Percy sentait déjà le plus compliqué des sentiments couler dans ses veines. Prêt à enlever sa chère dulcinée et à déclencher une guerre légendaire en échange de son amour éternel, d'une vie à ses côtés. Justement, le nageur, un regard amoureux l'enveloppant entièrement et les méninges chamboulées, ne put résister à l'envie irrépressible de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Tel un parfait gentleman. Il justifia, bien entendu, ce geste honorable d'un « **Pour une fois, j'aurais un B+ ou un A. Grâce à toi ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire** ». Percy n'était pas idiot au point de crier sur tous les toits qu'il désirait seulement encore passer quelques instants avec sa charmante camarade de classe.

Côte à côte, les deux jeunes gens marchaient d'une allure tantôt rapide, tantôt lente, en fonction de la foule, et échangeaient les banalités habituelles de lycéens – les dernières bourdes de leurs camarades, les cours géniaux de Monsieur Brunner, professeur de latin, ou encore les plats du réfectoire qui écœuraient le jeune homme. Alors qu'ils traversaient Brooklyn, pouffant comme de vieux amis, aucun des deux ne prêta attention à l'heure qui filait inexorablement. Ils se sentaient si biens, si complets, ensemble !

\- **Alors, comme ça, tu es originaire de Californie ?** tenta Percy, pendant qu'ils gravissaient les marches de la sortie de métro, le soleil se couchant derrière les hauts buildings dont les vitres étincelaient sous ses ultimes rayons.

\- **San Francisco,** précisa-t-elle en coinçant une mèche bouclée à l'arrière de son oreille. **Mais j'ai aussi vécu ma petite enfance à Richmond, en Virginie.**

Le brun aux yeux verts l'envia profondément. Il vivait peut-être près de New York, cette ville qui faisait rêver le monde entier, de par ses architectures modernes, sa richesse ou ses effluves si américains. Justement, lui, y séjournait l'année entière, baignant dans cette constante pollution et passant devant Time Square ou l'Empire State Building quand cela lui chantait. Rien n'était exceptionnel à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de voyager dans ce pays si vaste et si diversifié, le visage collé à la fenêtre de la voiture, émerveillé. Percy n'était jamais allé plus loin que leur bungalow d'été, à Montauk.

\- **Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, pourquoi es-tu venue vivre à New York, loin du soleil, de l'océan et du splendide paysage californien ?**

Sous ses yeux, Annabeth se crispa légèrement à l'interrogation, lui serrant le ventre dans une angoisse soudaine. Le nageur se fustigea intérieurement, se baffa. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il foire tout ? Surtout quand il assurait ? Le sourire de son amie se fana au fil de leurs enjambées, zigzagant entre les passants, ce qui confirma son idiotie suprême. Il avait touché la corde sensible. Pour le coup, Percy souhaitait se frapper le front contre un mur, et le réduire en poussière.

\- **D'habitude, je n'en parle à personne** , déclara-t-elle, l'expression tourmentée. **La séparation de mes parents a été une période assez éprouvante et douloureuse pour moi. Les voir s'entredéchirer… c'était horrible.**

Percy songea à ses propres parents; ceux qui vivaient leur amour comme au premier jour. L'amour, celui des contes de fées, écrit avec un grand A, intact et vrai malgré les années qui défilent; malgré les rides qui creusent lentement leur visage; malgré leurs désaccords, souvent futiles, qui font vibrer les murs de leur appartement, perché au quatrième étage d'un immeuble délavé de Manhattan. Selon les messes basses de sa mère – une femme merveilleuse qu'il admirait au-delà des mots, plus compréhensive qu'elle ne devrait l'être – son paternel était le mari rêvé de toutes les femmes. Sûrement pas le Prince Charmant, mais celui qui respecte et fait pétiller sa bien-aimée au fil des jours. L'homme parfait que toutes espèrent dénicher au coin d'un bar, tel une pierre précieuse, avant de découvrir que, derrière ses éclats aveuglants, se tapie les pires défauts masculins. Mais sa divine mère l'avait trouvé, le matin d'une journée estivale, sous le soleil clément et les douces vagues lui mordant les orteils, la mine fatiguée à force d'essayer de joindre les deux bouts. Il était là, assis au bord de l'eau agitée, ses iris d'un vert profond et agréablement perturbant posés sur elle. _Un homme à femmes_ , lui avait-elle avoué tout bas. Percy n'en doutait nullement. Une chevelure d'un noir de jais, jamais coiffée; un bronzage naturel; souriant tellement que de légères rides illuminaient le coin de ses yeux splendides. Attrayant il l'était, mais n'avait d'yeux que pour Sally. Une pauvre jeune fille, orpheline, qui, sans sous, mit fin à ses études de Lettres. Son père était un homme bon. Celui qui lui redonna le goût de vivre, son insouciance, et sa passion débordante pour les lignes. Percy désirait devenir comme lui, gravant ainsi chaque faits et gestes de son paternel qui épanouissaient sa mère. Et le jour venu, il sera cette fameuse perle que cherchait la fille de ses rêves.

\- **Je les ai toujours admirés, suspendue à leurs travaux comme certains gamins l'étaient aux cartoons. Mon père était professeur de l'histoire américaine, à l'académie militaire de West Point, avant que l'on déménage à San Francisco pour une recherche sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Quant à ma mère, elle est une architecte renommée et talentueuse.** (Annabeth reprit son souffle, les doigts crispés sur les lanières de son sac de cours, retenant difficilement son courage et un semblant de contenance.) **Du jour au lendemain, tout a basculé, passant du printemps aux intempéries. Mon père a quitté la maison, refait sa vie avec une jeune femme avec qui il eut deux garçons, ses fiertés. Je suis alors devenue l'enfant qui n'aurait jamais dû naitre, qui ne lui posait que des problèmes. Après plusieurs week-ends, ma mère ne supportant plus le comportement infâme de ma belle-mère, nous avons décidé de placer tout le pays entre nous.** (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Percy, le premier depuis le début de sa douloureuse confession, et soupira, d'un air fataliste. Comme si cette histoire digne d'un feuilleton télévisé ne pouvait se terminer que de cette manière tragique.) **Avec le recul,** reprit-elle. **Je pense qu'ils étaient attirés par leur passion commune, leur intelligence infaillible. Mais j'espère, un jour, qu'ils pourront à nouveau se tenir la main, heureux comme avant. Construire un lien éternel entre eux.**

Et tandis qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue, s'arrêtant dans leur couse pressée face à un feu rouge, Percy lui serra la main. Si fort qu'il espérait lui transmettre ce sentiment qui le boostait depuis leur rencontre. Ce sentiment qui l'emplissait de courage et de volonté. A son plus grand plaisir, Annabeth ne se déroba pas, observant ce brusque contact d'un regard à la fois doux et dubitatif.

\- **Avec une fille aussi intelligente et resplendissante que toi, ils y seront obligés.**

Annabeth Chase leva des yeux brillants sur le nageur, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Aucun mot n'acceptait de franchir ses lèvres, qui s'étiraient malgré elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle était ainsi démunie, incapable de décrypter ses pensées et ses sentiments qui se bousculaient et martelaient son crâne. Le simple contact de Percy avait grillé sa capacité à analyser. Cela l'agaçait peut-être, la terrorisait, mais ce feu ardent qui choquait son cœur la rassurait, la comblait.

\- **Merci, Percy.**

Un rictus suffisant éclaira la mine de l'intéressé, ses pupilles plongées dans les siennes. Cette fois-ci, il eut l'impression de se perdre parmi les nombreux songes qui accablaient la Californienne, au point d'en oublier le reste du monde. D'en oublier le feu vert, leur permettant de traverser l'avenue sans risquer de se faire renverser. Annabeth devint soudainement son centre de gravité, sa drogue, alors qu'une idée germait dans son crâne qui fonctionnait en ralenti.

\- **Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'exaucer ce vœu, Puits de Sagesse. Mais…**

\- **Puits de Sagesse ?** l'interrogea-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- **Ce surnom ne te plaît pas ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- **Si si,** confirma-t-elle, se creusant les méninges à la vitesse de la lumière. **Cervelle d'Algues** !

Percy pouffa de rire, hilare. _Cervelle d'Algues_. Il reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit.

\- **Ça te dirait de venir manger une pizza ?** osa-t-il enfin demandé. **Chez moi ?**

- **Regina ?** rétorqua Annabeth, ravie. **Napolitaine ? Hawaïenne ?**

Les yeux verts de la Cervelle d'Algues s'illuminèrent, ne croyant toujours pas au fait qu'elle venait d'accepter son invitation. Il vivait un rêve éveillé; il n'en était pas possible autrement. Percy s'attendait à ce que le réveil le sortît de son sommeil avec ce _Dring Dring_ cinglant, à tout moment, lui jetant la vérité à la figure pendant qu'il reprendrait douloureusement ses esprits. Bon dieu, elle avait accepté ! Fou de joie, Percy s'exclama sans réfléchir, attrapant sa chance incroyable d'une poigne ferme :

- **Pepperoni, mes préférées !**

 **oOo**

Nico observait ses affaires d'un air dépité, complètement abattu, soulevant encore et encore ses tee-shirts amples, puis ses jeans dans lesquels il flottait, d'un geste las. Aile de corbeau. Noir charbon. Noir d'encre. Réglisse. Ébène. Noir de fumée ou de jais… Toutes les nuances de noir impossibles et inimaginables se réunissaient en une seule et même valise. La sienne, à son plus grand désarroi. Il soupira longuement, ne pouvant s'en prendre qu'à soi-même. A lui et à ses démons qui lui faisaient broyer du noir – sans mauvais jeu de mots. Alors que sa conscience le maudissait, deux choix s'imposèrent en bloc. Soit il revêtait ses vêtements parfaitement _dark_ , au risque de carboniser sous le soleil et la chaleur éprouvante – Pourquoi entendait-il le rire stridulent et sadique de la Mort ? Soit il empruntait un haut léger, d'un autre coloris, à l'un de ses camarades de vacances. Du moins… Le vénitien baissa son regard sur son torse, pas musclé pour un sous, en comparaison de ses deux cousins. Du moins s'il trouve un tee-shirt à sa taille, sans qu'il paraisse ridicule !

\- **Besoin d'un sauveur, di Angelo ?** plaisanta Will en constatant son air déprimé, son regard noir scrutant ses vêtements. (Le blond attrapa un débardeur de la colonie, à porter de main, puis lui lança.) **Essaie ça.**

Il atterrit dans les bras du Roi Fantôme qui l'observa comme s'il s'agissait de la peste, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, à limite de la grimace. Quitte à mourir, la première option était davantage intéressante. Nico préférait quitter ce monde pourri avec dignité, plutôt qu'avec honte.

\- **Parmi toutes les couleurs, tu arrives à me dénicher la plus repoussante, Solace ? Tu me vois sérieusement porter de l'orange ?**

Will, devant la glace perchée au-dessus du lavabo, arrangea ses splendides cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts de chirurgien. Il ne rétorqua rien sur le moment, préoccupé par sa toilette inutile – même arraché du lit, ce type rivalisait avec un dieu grec. Les prunelles brunes du brun ténébreux s'abandonnèrent alors à sa contemplation, parcourant le corps finement bâti du blond, comme dessiné par un artiste talentueux. Nico fût soudainement happé par cette tentation alléchante de passer sa main dans sa chevelure solaire, par cette douce envie d'unir ses lèvres à celles de Will pour savoir si elles avaient le goût du paradis. Une agréable sensation papillonnait au creux de son ventre, le libérant de ses chaînes, de ses affres tortueuses.

\- **Cesse donc de gémir, di Angelo** , ordonna le fils d'Apollon, sortant de la salle d'eau, le sourire aux lèvres. **Tu mettras le tee-shirt du camp, ordre du docteur ! De surcroît, il n'est pas si horrible. Regarde !** (Will tira sur son propre haut, où _Camp Half-Blood_ était inscrit en noir.) **Il me va plutôt bien.**

Nico leva un sourcil d'un air dubitatif, pas certain que cette dernière affirmation s'appliquait à lui.

\- **Avec ton physique de mannequin, tout te va** , s'incrusta Frank, disant à voix haute le fond de la pensée du fils d'Hadès. **Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.**

\- **Je REFUSE de mettre autre chose que ma chemise !** hurla aussitôt Léo, courant dans le bungalow comme un fou psychopathe, Jason à ses trousses qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de lui enfiler le fameux tee-shirt.

Une seconde, Will et Nico suivirent la scène des yeux, ahuris.

\- **Enfile-le, di Angelo** , trancha alors Solace. **Tu me remercieras tout à l'heure, quand on sera dans l'arène.**

\- **Avoue que tu ne veux pas que ton coéquipier s'effondre,** le nargua Nico. **Ou suffoque sous la chaleur caniculaire au moindre mouvement.**

Will piqua un fard, rougissant pour la toute première fois devant ses yeux. Avait-il touché une corde sensible ? Il en mettrait sa main au feu. Will le fuyait du regard, sentant sûrement qu'il se trahissait tout seul, ce qui confirma les doutes du brun. Étrangement, il avait l'impression de partager les mêmes symptômes qui rongeaient ce corps divin, ces gestes incertains, ces nouvelles mimiques grâce au poison bienfaisant qui circulait dans leurs veines respectives. Venin que tous deux se délectaient, tel un délicieux sirop, alors qu'il s'imprégnait de leur organe vital qui battait à se rompre. Nico n'avait jamais ressenti cette addiction qui naissait en lui, ce besoin vital d'être proche de Will, de le dévorer du regard et de lui sourire. Une émotion innommable, mais ô combien exquise, s'emparait de son être. De leur être.

Le fils d'Hadès nageait dans une incertitude grandissante, teintée de peur malgré les papillons qui virolaient dans son ventre, malgré son cœur qui frappait contre sa poitrine. Des phénomènes dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Pourtant, il était sûr d'une chose. Cette journée à l'arène promettait d'excellents moments, surtout aux côtés d'un certain blond. Le pire, Will ne le contredit pas.

* * *

 **Verdict ? :D**

 **Bon, j'espère être au rendez-vous, samedi prochain. Vous le savez tous: c'est la rentrée ! Pour moi, c'est la Première Scientifique... Disons que j'ai aucune idée de comment ça va se passer au niveau des devoirs. Je risque d'avoir du retard, mais je promets SUR LE STYX (on s'est jamais) que j'aurais au minimum deux semaines entre deux chapitres.**

 **Nico: même les cours ne l'empêcheront pas de me torturer ! C'est dingue ça...**

 **Moi: Arrête de te plaindre, di Angelo ! Bisous tout le monde !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à mes chères lectrices et à mes chers lecteurs ! :D**

 **Waw, les jours filent vite. Ah, vous le saviez déjà ? Tant pis. Je regrette cette attente infernale. j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Sinon, ce chapitre devrait vous remonter le moral ! :)**

 **Je souhaite vous remercier pour votre soutien. J'appréhendais inutilement ma rentrée en Première S, avec tous ces sons de cloche, mais je pense que je pourrais tenir mon rythme de publication – avec de légers retards, je n'ai pas forcément envie d'écrire après 9 heures de cours x) Donc merci à tous d'être patients et compréhensifs, de me laisser des petits mots d'encouragement qui positivent mes journées. « Merci » est un bien petit mot pour décrire la gratitude que je vous dois – enfin je vous partage mon imagination et mes mots. Tout revient à notre auteur dieu Rick Riordan ! (D'ailleurs, suis-je la seule à trépigner d'impatience de lire _L'Oracle Caché_ en VF ? 8D Team SOLANGELO !)**

 **Je remercie particulièrement Cymopolee, L'Iris rouge, Cinnam, Clem , WisePhoenix , mystery, Tsubasa no Yume1, La Sadique et P'tite Licorne. Mais aussi à mes lecteurs-fantômes qui passent par là. Un gros MERCI à vous toutes. Un cookie ? _Vlacas_ , l'écran fait barrage. J'espère au moins que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. :)**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer Ω Chapitre 7**

D'un œil dubitatif, Nico soupesait sa lame d'entraînement d'une main à l'autre, peu convaincu par sa capacité à la manier avec aisance. Sa poigne, déjà trop crispée sur le manche large de trois pouces pour parer les attaques, peinait à empêcher la pointe de l'épée à embrasser le sable de l'arène. A travers la télévision, ces armes éternelles ne semblaient pas tant peser, et les acteurs souffrir par leur bras endoloris. Ou c'était son corps squelettique le problème. Peu importe. Le fer était splendide, d'une beauté meurtrière. L'artisan minutieux paraissait avoir arraché le ciel nocturne, l'avoir fondu et coulé afin de façonner cette œuvre à couper le souffle – une arme qui excellait en tout point. Cet éclat de voie lactée avait attiré le regard de l'italien, perdu parmi les aciers rouillés entassés çà et là, à l'ombre des étagères ensevelies. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille lame, étincelante et fatale tout à la fois. Une arme à l'image de son détenteur…

Nico attendait alors que ses colocataires s'équipent, jambes étendues dans les grains chauds et appuyé sur ses paumes. Cela ne le gênait guère. Il souriait, riait, pouffait intérieurement devant les têtes dépitées de Percy et Léo qui ne parvenaient pas à trouver chaussures à leurs pieds. Toutes les lames paraissaient déséquilibrées, si émoussées qu'elles risquaient de se briser au moindre assaut. Le seul inconvénient était l'astre solaire qui agressait sa peau, le brûlait même sous son débardeur orangé, faisait rougir son visage et ses bras rarement exposés aux rayons ultra-violets. Quel comble pour un vénitien !

Après une dizaine de minutes, écrasé par la chaleur, Luke Castellan s'imposa finalement face à la petite armée d'éclopés qu'ils formaient. Sous la lumière intense, ses cheveux cendrés blanchissaient à l'instar de sa cicatrice irrégulière qui contrastait avec son teint bronzé. Il portait un simple bermuda, lui prêtant un style décontracté, et esquissait un sourire enjôleur et malicieux dont il en gardait jalousement le secret. Luke avait néanmoins cette allure qui imposait le respect, qui en intimidait plus d'un. Une main posée sur le pommeau de son épée à double tranchant, ses iris clairs voguant sur les adolescents aussi silencieux que les morts – Ou retenaient-ils leur respiration, comme dans l'attente infernale de leur sentence, se demandant certainement à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés ? –, Luke ouvrit la séance d'entraînement.

\- **Votre arme – épée, spatha ou glaive – vous accompagnera jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Je vous demande donc, à tous, de garder en mémoire son numéro.**

Alors que leur moniteur exécutait une brève pause, comme pour leur donner le temps d'enregistrer l'information capitale, Will se rapprocha de Nico. Lequel risqua un coup d'œil sur le blond, perturbé par le frôlement soudain de leurs épaules. Une décharge électrique parut aussitôt parcourir la surface de son corps, choquant son cœur qui s'affola une microseconde. Son coéquipier baissa ses magnifiques yeux sur son épée d'un noir obsidien, posé entre eux deux, et laissa le bout de ses longs doigts toucher l'acier glacial.

\- **Jolie lame** , complimenta le fils d'Apollon.

Nico ne put contenir un sourire. Après tout, elle était à l'image de son détenteur… Will releva son regard et accrocha celui du fils d'Hadès. Le premier s'enlisait dans ce brun obscur aussi profond qu'un abysse, tandis que le second se noyait dans la mer Circassienne. Autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait. Seul leur contact visuel perdurait, engourdissait leur esprit malmené par cet opposé si attirant, si fascinant, si attrayant. Ils seraient bien restés des heures ainsi, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, si Luke ne les avait pas ramenés sur le plancher des vaches, complétement détraqués par le phénomène précédent. Nico sentit d'ailleurs la gêne l'envahir au fur et à mesure des secondes, ses yeux fuyant le blond à tout prix. De son côté, Will n'affichait pas meilleure mine, autant embarrassé que son voisin.

\- **Bien** , avait repris le jeune moniteur. **J'informe dès maintenant que vos séances ne serviront pas à rien. Plusieurs jeux sont organisés au cours des semaines, mettant en avant vos performances au combat antique. A la manière des grands héros de la mythologie gréco-romaine.**

Personne n'a bronché. Seule une douce bise marine, transportant les diverses effluves tant caractéristiques de l'été, caressa leur épiderme martyrisé.

\- **Super** , s'enchanta Luke en tapant dans ses mains, ravi de constater qu'aucun des adolescents du bungalow 3 ne protestait. **Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par apprendre à tenir notre garde. L'issu final du duel repose entièrement sur cette capacité à réagir au quart de tour sans la moindre difficulté. Un guerrier qui ne parvient pas à conserver sa vigilance est un homme mort.** (Le blond survola chacun d'entre eux, l'expression figée dans le marbre.) **J'aimerais vous dire que ces gardes s'apprennent comme des formules de maths ou de physique, par cœur. Or, ce sont des positions et des réflexes qui s'exercent et se peaufinent avec le temps et l'expérience. Vous devez pratiquer, entraîner vos membres aux différents gestes et les enchaîner, puis votre subconscient prendra le relais. Rien n'arrive par hasard. La chance ne sourit qu'aux braves !**

Sur ces mots qui respiraient la joie de vivre (notez l'ironie qui submergeait les pensées de Nico), le moniteur de la colonie ordonna la formation des équipes. L'ange noir bloqua aussitôt, tétanisé par tous ses sentiments et émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Qui nouaient ses tripes, qui obligeaient son organe vital de battre à s'en rompre, et qui lui donnaient l'envie immense de se terrer dans le coin le plus oublié du cosmos. Un virus, aux symptômes dérangeants et quasi-insociables, se rependait dans ses veines. Comment allait-il pouvoir croiser le fer avec Will sans ressentir cette incommodité en interceptant son regard extraordinaire ?

Après s'être péniblement relevé sur ses jambes, son épée pesant sur son bras, le Roi-Fantôme se dirigea à grand pas vers la partie ombragée de l'amphithéâtre antique. En dépit de ses racines, l'italien n'avait jamais foulé le sol verdoyant d'un quelconque site archéologique romain, il croyait pourtant savoir à quoi s'en tenir à travers les manuels d'histoire. Il se trompait, et de loin. Les façades de l'arène les surplombaient de toute leur splendeur et de leur grandeur, recouvertes d'un marbre rosé étincelant sous le soleil de dix heures. Celles-ci, véritables vitrines de richesse et de gloire, se composaient d'arcades superposées sur trois étages; toutes abritaient des divinités intactes qui régnaient en silence. Nico ne s'attendait pas à une architecture abondante et extrêmement colorée au point de lui piquer les yeux. Des fresques de peinture rouge, bleue, or ou verte s'étendaient sur le contour elliptique du bâtiment tout droit sorti du IVème siècle avant notre ère. Comme s'il avait traversé les siècles sans flétrir ni s'effondrer, esquivant pillages et guerres. Etait-ce un honneur de s'entraîner dans un pareil lieu ? Le brun ténébreux ne saurait répondre… Mais, dans une autre époque, il aurait sur-aimé jouer le habile et rusé héros de ses cartes favorites.

Se souhaitant aussi positif qu'il pouvait l'être en ce début de vacances, Nico chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit. _Arrête de t'accabler,_ se fustigea-t-il, agacé par sa propre dépression. Et tandis qu'il se vidait la tête de tous tourments, la réplique du dieu grec le rejoignait avec sa parfaite démarche à faire tomber les cœurs, le sable se soulevant derrière ses pas. Will se comportait pourtant normalement, bras ballants et coiffure négligée, pas vaniteux pour un milliard de dollars. Plus Nico le côtoyait, plus il se demandait si le blond avait conscience de sa beauté solaire et de toutes ses planètes qui gravitaient autour de lui, dans un état second.

L'un face à l'autre, le visage impeccable de Will se fendit d'un sourire timide, alors qu'il dégainait sa lame luisante. Sous les iris impénétrables du brun, il l'analysa d'un regard réprobateur durant un laps de temps, ses gestes imprégnés par l'hésitation. Nico avait presque omis que son coéquipier était archer, ce soldat pauvre qui fabriquait son arc et ses flèches quand la cité helléniste ordonnait les départs à la guerre.

Alors que leur concentration imperturbable se figeait sur leurs techniques plutôt maladroites mais sur la bonne voie, les secondes puis les minutes se succédèrent à la vitesse d'un train à grande vitesse. Le Soleil atteignait déjà le zénith que le brun ténébreux maniait son arme avec une agilité presque naturelle, innée. Il tournoyait, son fer considéré comme le prolongement de son bras, et l'envoyait s'entrechoquer à celui d'un Will alarmé. Le futur médecin était tant crispé qu'il peinait à stopper les bottes de son coéquipier, et reculait par pur instinct de survie. Le fils d'Hadès avança à nouveau, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis porta un coup vif sur le flanc gauche de son adverse inquiet. Lequel réagit trop tard, complétement désarmé, la pointe de la lame aiguisée de Nico sous son nez.

\- **Garde tes sens en alerte, Will !** lui intima Luke, ses pupilles dénichant le moindre défaut. **C'est la clef.**

Le fils d'Apollon maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe, du genre « **Je n'ai rien d'un guerrier** », pendant qu'il se recentrait sur lui-même, épée pointée devant lui. Une motivation naissante se lisait dans l'océan mouvementé de ses iris. Sa main gauche derrière le dos, les yeux plissés, il s'apprêtait à esquiver les assauts adverses – ou, du moins, à tenter de les esquiver. Nico, une main en revers car gêné par le soleil planté derrière l'apollon, n'eut pas l'air de désirer lui faciliter la tâche.

\- **Décale-toi, Solace ! Tu m'éblouis !**

Surpris, Will se redressa, délaissant sa position inconfortable.

\- **Waw** ,articula-t-il en arquant un sourcil. **Je n'aurais jamais cru recevoir un compliment de ta part, di Angelo.**

Ses lèvres se déchirèrent d'un sourire entendu, alors que Nico s'enthousiasmait d'avoir déjà le rouge aux joues à cause de l'étoile. Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout le message qu'il voulait faire passer ! Touché par un embarras profond, Nico profita de l'inattention de son camarade pour l'attaquer. Malheureusement, Will para le mouvement en brandissant sa lame devant sa poitrine. Ils furent soudainement si proches que Nico en fut tout retourné, oubliant les constellations qui mouchetaient ce nez fin pour ancrer son regard agrandi dans celui fougueux du blond.

A son tour, Nico n'eut ni la force ni le courage de le démentir.

 **.**

 **.**

Après un déjeuner copieux, rassasiant les affamés et exténués du 3, ces derniers se posèrent au bord du lac calme. L'eau permettait une température davantage plus supportable qu'ailleurs, moins étouffante. Cannette de soda glacé à la main, tous décompressaient et profitaient du paysage bucolique dans une atmosphère agréable. Rien de mieux pour attendre le cours d'escalade, qui débutait à quinze heures. Jason, lui, se laissait bercer par la douce musique du bruissement des feuilles, du va-et-vient des vagues sur la berge déserte, du claquement sourd des kayaks contre le ponton en bois. Cela lui changeait beaucoup de la nuisance sonore de New York, de ces buildings vitrés qui écrasaient cette nature divine. Quand il rentrera chez lui, ce cadre reposant ainsi qu'éloigné d'un stress infernal et certain lui pèsera sur le cœur.

Le frère de Thalia avala une gorgée de Sprite, les bulles acides lui brûlèrent un instant la gorge avant de laisser exploser une saveur addictive. La fraicheur glaciale le revigora, puis Jason porta à nouveau la cannette à ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus électriques, illuminés par une flamme de joie, scrutaient le rivage miroitant où son jeune cousin bavardait tranquillement avec ce Will Solace. Tous deux arpentaient le large, les pieds dans l'eau, les rayons se reflétant dans leurs cheveux. Jason était heureux pour Nico, et c'était peu dire comparer à l'allégresse qui envahissait ses membres. Il n'avait toujours désiré que l'épanouissement du brun, peu importe avec qui. Surtout que Will était le premier à briser ses murs de rancune et de colère, à lui rendre ce sourire satisfait qui s'était évanoui depuis longtemps. En si peu de temps. Jason en était incroyablement perplexe, lui qui avait passé des heures à tenter de le tenir la tête hors de l'eau.

\- **Ah cette plage m'inspire, les gars** , leur apprit Léo, appuyé sur ses coudes.

Grace tourna son attention sur sa droite, arquant un sourcil inquisiteur à l'égard du latino. Il se souvint de sa première réaction en le voyant, avec ses boucles noires et ses iris malicieux qui l'avaient titillé toute la journée. Son prénom lui avait aussi rappelé des souvenirs flous, très vagues, comme le parfum d'une barbe à papa bleue, des rires enfantins. Léo ne devait pas s'en souvenir, mais cet été en Californie avait ressurgi du fin fond de la mémoire de Jason. Il n'osait pas lui en parler. Lui dire qu'ils avaient autrefois été d'excellents amis, avec Piper McLean qui l'avait retrouvé sur le réseau social très populaire qu'était Facebook. Ils avaient quatre ans, à l'époque, et les années les avait rayés de sa vie. Pourtant, Jason ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que le destin les avait réunis pour une raison bien définie.

Les yeux du latino s'enflammèrent d'espièglerie.

\- **Ce sont deux grains de sable qui arrivent à la plage. L'un dit à l'autre : «** _ **Dios**_ **, c'est blindé aujourd'hui ! »**

Léo fut secoué par un rire bruyant, hilare de sa propre blague. Le temps avait peut-être fait son œuvre, mais son ancien meilleur ami trainait encore ses plaisanteries douteuses. Plaisanterie qui arracha tout de même un sourire au fils de Zeus.

\- **Et on dit de moi** , s'insurgea Percy, faisant pouffer toute la galerie.

\- **Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour** , rappliqua Valdez en fronçant les sourcils, vexé que son don soit si peu apprécié.

\- **Bien sûr que si !** protesta Travis, plié en deux. **J'avoue que c'était bien pensé.**

 **\- Ah ben vous voyez !** s'enthousiasma le concerné en frappant dans la main du plus grand des Alatir, complices. **Enfin un qui apprécie mon talent à sa juste valeur !**

Mais personne ne l'écoutait dans ce silence soudain.

En effet, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Quelques filles venaient de s'installer sur des serviettes de plage, vêtues d'un short et d'un débardeur, ravies de faire un bain de soleil. Parmi elles, la plus jeune avait le teint chocolat, des cheveux caramel et frisés qui s'agitaient sur ses épaules menues, et des yeux de dix-huit carats. Elle discutait avec une brune aux cheveux dégradés entremêlés de mèches roses fuchsia qui s'étalait de la crème solaire sur les bras. Il y avait aussi Annabeth, un beau brin de fille à l'allure sérieuse et impénétrable, que son cousin aux yeux verts entraîna sur-le-champ à l'écart. Sans omettre les deux filles que Jason aurait espérées ne jamais voir l'une à côté de l'autre : sa petite-amie et sa meilleure amie envers qui il avait longtemps nourri un amour incertain. La situation lui semblait être aussi dangereuse qu'une grenade dégoupillée; au moindre faux pas, cela explosera.

 _Oh, mec, ça sent le gaz à plein nez_ , pensa-t-il alors que la jolie brune aux plumes au vent sautillait joyeusement jusqu'à lui, Reyna sur les talons. Oui, il souhaitait serrer Piper contre lui, l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme jamais. Entourés de ses amis ou non, il l'aurait fait. Mais juste sous le nez de Reyna ? C'était remuer couteau dans la plaie. Le dilemme qui s'imposait à lui était cruel. Soit il blessait Piper en refusant sa compagnie, au péril de leur relation; Soit il blessait Reyna, qui souffrirait davantage.

Jason n'eut pas le temps de choisir que Piper se pencha et captura ses lèvres sucrées en guise de bonjour. D'agréables papillons frétillaient au creux de ses reins, le laissant planer sur un petit nuage. Jason ne parvenait cependant pas à se délecter complétement de cet échange passionné dont il s'adonnait avec ardeur et amour, avec Reyna qui les enveloppait d'un regard féroce. Il ne ressentait plus rien à son égard, mais il ne pouvait contenir cette pointe de culpabilité en embrassant la belle cherokee. Celle qui lui avait volé son cœur bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Reyna, au collège.

La grande brune, originaire de Porto Rico, avait longtemps été sa source de tourments. _Est-ce que je l'aime ?_ , s'était-il souvent questionné durant ses années de collégien, alors qu'ils se côtoyaient en tant que délégués de classe. Reyna était aussi jolie qu'intimidante avec ses grands yeux d'un brun profond, son visage serein mais marqué par une dureté incroyable à douze ans. Comme si un passé extrêmement difficile l'avait forcée à grandir trop vite, à mûrir. Sa façon d'interagir avec ses camarades, de rester de marbre face aux blessures, de respecter les règles au pied de la lettre... Jason avait toujours eu l'impression de se voir à travers ses faits et gestes. Alors à savoir s'il l'aimait, le fils de Zeus avait longuement été paumé. Le doute avait disparu quand Piper était à nouveau entrée dans sa vie, peu avant sa rentrée au lycée, lui permettant de déchiffrer ce sentiment étrange qu'était l'amour. Piper était pétillante, si différente de lui qu'il voyait le monde d'une autre conception. Elle lui apportait ce qu'il n'avait pas, et lui offrait ce dont elle manquait.

Reyna et lui se ressemblaient peut-être trop.

\- **Bonjour Jason** , le salua-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

\- **Salut** , tenta-t-il d'un ton décontracté, avec un petit sourire pincé. **Comment se passe ce début de vacances ?**

Jason se retint de se traiter d'idiot ou d'autres noms d'oiseaux. Il espérait quoi ? Que Reyna lui dise qu'elle est indifférente ? Qu'elle lui dise « A part le fait que je viens de voir mon meilleur ami qui me plait embrasser ma coloc', très bien ! » ? Il avait l'impression de passer pour un abruti fini.

Il se rendit compte trop tard que Piper ne lui avait pas lâché la main et s'était installée à ses côtés, face à l'eau miroitante, le visage au vent. Son parfum de grenadine lui chatouillait les narines, lui embrumant les méninges.

\- **Ça pourrait aller mieux** , se contenta d'avouer Reyna, les yeux éteints, avant de rejoindre les filles qui l'appelaient à se casser les poumons.

\- **Wahou, Jaz' !** siffla Léo. **Ta copine est canon !**

A un autre moment, Jason aurait ri à la remarque de Léo. Déjà gamin, le latino admirait les adolescentes inaccessibles, trop mâtures pour lui, leur quémandant un tour de manège gratuit à la grande fête foraine d'une banlieue de Los Angeles. Mais Jason se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner, attristé de lui infliger tant de douleur.

* * *

 **Biiisouuus ! :)**

 **Désolée pour ce passage en express, les cours m'attendent ! Bisous à toutes et tous (et encore merci !).**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :)**

 **Comme promis, je viens vous livrer la suite – tant attendue – du chapitre 8. Et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle vous plaise. D'abord, je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour toutes vos reviews aussi touchantes les unes que les autres. Je ne méritais pas tant. Surtout après cette attente irréelle. Deux ans, quand même… Je m'en excuse encore, mais j'ai dû faire énormément de sacrifices durant ces deux dernières années de lycée. Désormais que le bac est derrière moi (un immense merci pour vos encouragements qui m'ont porté chance!), je compte finir tous mes projets avant ma rentrée à la fac. Ou assez m'avancer dans l'écriture pour continuer à poster courant septembre. **J** **e vous préviendrais le cas contraire. Toutefois, j** e mettrai un point final à cette histoire. Soyez en sûrs. ****Je compte également relire les anciens chapitres, corriger deux trois phrases un peu lourdes. Pour ceux qui lisent mes OS : je posterai également la deuxième partie d' « une âme en peine » probablement dans la semaine; et je risque de publier une petite fanfic autour de mon trio favori – Apollon, Artémis et Hermès. Si le cœur vous en dit, je vous laisse le soin de surveiller les petites publications. _Now_ , si vous êtes prêt(e)s, je le suis !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :** **Beaucoup de nouvelles têtes, alors je vous souhaite un bienvenu ! Cela fait plaisir de voir qu'une histoire, partie d'une idée farfelue, puisse plaire autant. Alors merci à tous ! :'D Et je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui ont encore des épreuves. Courage à vous ! La fin est proche !**

 ** _Megdelfia :_** **On veut tous que Nico soit heureux. Avec Will, par-dessus le marché. XD Mais j'ai encore du mal à leur éviter les souffrances et les tortures. Alors que je ne supporte pas les voir souffrir… Quant à Bianca, je reste encore indécise. Je verrai bien où mon inspiration me mènera :') Merci pour ton soutien et tes reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir de te lire. En espérant que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;)**

 ** _PetitPoney_** **: Le pire est que je suis une lectrice qui voit l'attente comme une épreuve. Et je m'en veux terriblement de vous faire patienter. Si je ne termine pas avant fin août, je vous préviendrai. Mais le fait est que je rentre en PACES et que je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais vivre cette future année. Un immense merci pour ton soutien, toutefois. C'est toujours un immense plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Ça me donne envie d'écrire, mais les cours ont cette tendance à rappeler que le bac se rapproche :') M'enfin, tout est derrière moi et je suis heureuse de revenir officiellement. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! :***

 ** _Cymopolee_** **: Coucou ! Merci pour tout. Tes petites reviews me font toujours autant chaud au cœur ! Je ne te divulgue rien. Je te laisse apprécier ce petit chapitre :)**

 ** _Tidem_** **: Aw, c'est adorable !** **J'espère que je ne te perturberai pas dans tes révisions XD Je vais culpabiliser sinon. Je croise les doigts pour ton épreuve et je te dis également merde. Bon courage à toi !**

 ** _PotterAdddict_** **: J'espère que ça s'est bien passé de ton côté XD Personnellement, je suis bien contente d'être sortie de la galère. En tous cas merci pour tout ce que tu me dis là ! Je comprends ta frustration, ne t'inquiète pas XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Encore merci !**

 ** _LilyHufflepuff_** **: Le voilà, tout beau, tout neuf. Après plusieurs mois de fermentation. XD J'espère qu'il te plaira. Et un immense merci pour tes encouragements. :***

 ** _lyse. fournel_ : Merci x') J'ai terminé hier aprem, bac S oblige. J'espère que de ton côté tout s'est bien passé :) Oui, c'est très compliqué de trouver du temps (encore, c'est un euphémisme). Surtout que mon emploi du temps et mes options ne me facilitaient pas la tâche. J'ai finalement pris l'habitude de lire quelques fanfic dans le bus tant j'étais désespérée XD M'enfin tout cela est derrière moi maintenant. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Je n'arrête pas de la remettre en question, à regarder si la relation entre Nico et Will ne se précipite pas. Je veux tenter de rendre la fanfic crédible, alors je suis heureuse de lire tout cela XD MERCIII. Pour tout. Et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

 **Un merci spécial à _SilverPlume17_ , qui est absolument adorable avec moi. Si tu passes par ici, sache que c'est toujours un plaisir de bavarder avec toi ! Et si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à ses fanfic qui valent le détour :)**

 **Encore un immense merci à tous. Et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer** **Ϟ** **Chapitre 8**

Après une semaine d'aventures, Nico commençait enfin à apprécier ses vacances imposées. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute, cela le tuerait ou nuirait à sa réputation du garçon le moins souriant de la colonie, traînant les pieds pour chacune des activités de plein air. Du matin au soir, Will Solace suivait son ombre et ne semblait pas désirer se détacher de ses pas. Pas que Nico s'en plaignait, mais cette fâcheuse manie qu'avait le blond à lui coller un sourire idiot et authentique aux lèvres l'agaçait. Ces bouffées de bonheur et de joie lui étaient encore trop étranges, trop impersonnelles. Elles ne pouvaient pas être réelles et ancrées dans les moindres cellules de son corps. Le fils d'Hadès avait l'impression d'être continuellement sous l'emprise de stupéfiants, de ne pas avoir le contrôle de lui-même. Comme si Will et son sourire communicatif le plongeaient dans un état euphorique incontrôlable qu'il repoussait de plus en plus difficilement au fil des jours. Son allégresse en était même envahissante, comme une étrangère trop collante. Et une voix, au fond de lui, lui criait à s'en arracher les poumons qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tourner le dos à la souffrance de Bianca.

 **\- Alors, comment va mon petit frère ?** , s'enquit la douce voix de sa sœur au bout du fil.

Nico resta interdit, aussi silencieux que les morts. Entendre sa voix ravivait sa profonde douleur et ce sentiment de honte qui l'assaillaient dès que ses pensées convergeaient vers elle. Certes, il avait la terrible impression de la trahir chaque seconde qu'il passait dans ce camp. Il ressentait le besoin de lui hurler à quel point l'avoir envoyé ici, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'elle, l'avait déchiré. A quel point il avait souffert qu'elle rompe leur promesse de ne jamais se séparer, quoi qu'il puisse advenir. Le cœur serré et la voix éteinte, les mots ne purent pourtant franchir ses lèvres. Au plus profond de son âme, il savait que déverser toute cette souffrance blesserait Bianca. Elle ne méritait pas sa colère. Elle avait agi par amour, Nico le comprenait désormais. Il avait pris plusieurs jours, mais il avait conscience du sacrifice de sa sœur et il ne pouvait l'accabler pour lui avoir redonné un semblant de vie. Un semblant de vie heureuse, loin de tous tracas quotidiens et soucis extrêmes.

 **\- Bien.** , souffla-t-il d'une voix trop crispée à son goût.

 **\- Nico…** , fit Bianca d'un ton triste, devinant la rancœur que lui nourrissait son petit frère. **Je suis navrée d'avoir contraint maman et papa de t'envoyer à la colonie. Mais je ne supportais plus de te voir dépérir en même temps que moi. Je veux que tu aies une vie, un avenir heureux, même s'il risque d'être sans moi. Je veux que tu aies une chance de devenir l'homme bon que j'ai toujours vu en toi. Nico...,** sa voix tremblotante et chevrotante se brisa, lui faisant penser qu'elle retenait ses larmes. **C'est pour ton bien que je l'aie demandé. Je veux que tu penses à toi avant de penser à moi. Si tu es heureux, je le serais aussi. Alors promets-moi de t'ouvrir aux autres et d'accepter pleinement ton bonheur.**

 **\- Mais… mais je ne sais pas si je saurais le faire, Bianca. C'est si… difficile.** , murmura-t-il alors que les larmes menaçaient de déborder dangereusement de ses prunelles sombres.

 **\- Je crois en toi. Il faut simplement que tu acceptes les personnes et les moments qui te font revivre, qui te font te sentir toi-même.**

Nico ne put empêcher ses pensées de se focaliser sur Will. Sur son sourire adorable. Sur ses yeux clairs pétillant de bonheur. Le fils d'Apollon était un véritable rayon de soleil dans son nuage de ténèbres. Esquissant un sourire maladroit, Nico prit conscience de sa chance.

 **\- J'essaierai. Promis.** , renifla-t-il en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

Lorsque Nico sortit de la Grande Maison, la nuit tombait sur la colonie et dévoilait un horizon flamboyant, légèrement rosé, surplombant un océan tranquille. L'eau se teintait joliment des couleurs chaleureuses de l'été et miroitait sous les éclats du soleil couchant. Une douce brise vint jouer avec son ample tee-shirt et, l'esprit apaisé, Nico ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi serein, depuis longtemps. La souffrance, enfouie dans son cœur, semblait s'être évanouie. S'être éteinte. Il réalisait qu'elle ne partirait pas du jour au lendemain, mais il avait l'impression de se délivrer enfin. Après des mois à se sentir oppressé, opprimé, prisonnier de ce cauchemar, il discernait ce rayon de soleil dans l'obscurité. Ce rayon de soleil qui le sauverait de sa propre perte.

Décontracté, Nico inspira longuement et prit le chemin du bungalow avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Discuter à cœur ouvert avec sa sœur avait été davantage bénéfique qu'il ne l'aurait jamais songé. Ils s'étaient avoués tout ce qui les détruisait. Tout ce qui les abimait et les abattait. Sa peine et sa détresse paraissaient s'être dissipées dans ses larmes et ses mots. C'était comme si le poids du monde entier s'était dégagé de sa poitrine. Il respirait à nouveau. Et même s'il éprouvait encore comme une écharde plantée dans son organe vital en pensant à sa douce Bianca, Nico s'apercevait qu'il était temps de lutter contre cette affliction. Qu'il ne devait pas se laisser dévorer. Se laisser envahir par la peur et le désespoir. Il devait se montrer fort pour Bianca, non pas se laisser dépérir.

Quand le brun ténébreux poussa la porte du bungalow, tous ses colocataires étaient occupés. Frank était allongé dans son lit, obnubilé par un roman. Dans un coin, Léo et Percy disputaient une partie de cartes assez comique. Travis avait visiblement déserté pour retrouver son frère. Quant à Jason, déjà vêtu de son pyjama, il se débarbouillait dans la salle de bain. Une vague de regrets et de tristesse traversa son corps lorsque Nico remarqua l'absence de Will. D'emblée, son sourire s'évanouit. Ses yeux bleus chaleureux et son sourire radieux lui manquaient déjà. Plus qu'il ne le confesserait jamais. Il désirait juste passer un bon moment avec lui, et oublier toutes ses affres pendant un court instant en se noyant dans la bonne humeur communicative du blond. Une bonne humeur qui s'insinuait en lui comme de la morphine et atténuait la douleur générée par ses trop nombreuses blessures.

Nico passa une main dans ses cheveux négligés avant de s'écrouler sur son matelas, complètement vidé par cette journée. Les journées étaient longues à la colonie. Les heures paraissaient des jours. Ils avaient le temps de s'amuser, de flâner, d'organiser plusieurs activités ensemble. D'apprécier l'instant présent. Et le soir venu, ils s'écroulaient de fatigue. Une petite routine qui ne laissait pas le jeune italien indifférent. Se relevant finalement, songeant à s'apprêter pour le coucher, Nico discerna la silhouette élancée de Will sur la plage.

Il épia consciencieusement le jeune musicien depuis sa couche, se demandant s'il devait le rejoindre ou non. Il appréciait ses moments de solitude, alors comment pouvait-il se permettre d'interrompre ceux de Will ? Le regard perdu dans les vagues de l'océan et dans le tumulte de ses pensées, loin de tout, Nico sursauta lorsque son cousin se posta à ses côtés, toujours l'air aussi protecteur envers lui.

 **\- Va le rejoindre.** , lui conseilla Jason, une étincelle bienveillante et de joie brillant dans le bleu de ses iris. **Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie.** , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Soudain mal à l'aise, le brun ténébreux rougit et ne sut quoi répondre. Ses neurones disjonctant dans la seconde, les mots s'entremêlant dans son esprit devenu chaotique, il perdit tout usage de sa langue. Cette fois-ci, il aurait souhaité devenir invisible ou se cacher sous la couette plutôt que subir un tel supplice.

 **\- Je n'en meurs pas d'envie.** , objecta-t-il d'une voix sûre en dépit de sa mine marquée par une honte perceptible. **Will est _uniquement_ un très bon ami. Je me fais seulement du souci pour lui. Rien de plus.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien insinué, Nico.** , rétorqua Jason avec un petit sourire. **J'ai simplement suggéré que tu le rejoignes pour l'épauler. Il n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette depuis ce matin… Toutefois, je respecte ton choix de ne rien dire. Mais sache que si tu veux en parler, je suis tout ouï.**

Si cela fut possible, Nico devint encore plus rouge.

 **\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. A toi comme à Will.** , affirma-t-il d'une traite, le regard noir.

Jason posa une main amicale sur son épaule, loin d'être dupe. Il réalisait bien que Will était spécial aux yeux de Nico. Assez spécial pour qu'il se sente concerné par l'état de son ami.

 **\- A ta guise, Nico. Mais je serais toujours présent en cas de besoin.**

Sur ces mots, son cousin s'éloigna rejoindre les autres adolescents, le laissant méditer ses paroles.

Oui, il n'avait rien à dire. Will était simplement l'un de seuls amis qu'il avait eu depuis des mois. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés. Il lui faisait oublier sa vie compliquée et totalement ravagée par les événements. Will se comportait normalement avec lui, l'aidant à trouver un semblant de vie d'adolescent lambda. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable lorsque Jason pointait sa relation avec le blond ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si concerné ? Il n'y avait rien entre eux, après tout. Strictement rien. Nico avait le sentiment d'être totalement perdu, égaré dans les méandres de son cœur et de ses sentiments. Jamais il n'y avait eu autant de bazar en lui. Comme si tous ses repères s'étaient inversés.

Dans un élan inconscient, le jeune italien se détacha de ses draps et entreprit de rejoindre le blond. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Rien à gagner. Au pire des cas, ils partageraient un simple banc de sable sous le clair de Lune.

 **.**

 **.**

Le paysage lui faisait ressurgir tant de souvenirs que Will peinait à refouler ses quelques larmes. Assis face à l'étendue bleue, le cœur serré dans un étau, le blond oublia son environnement et plongea involontairement, corps et âme, dans ce flot d'images chargées de nostalgie et de souffrance. Il se remémorait tous ces étés avec ses parents dans ce camping familial de Floride où s'étaient construits ses meilleurs souvenirs. Ce délicieux parfum de fraise des glaces que lui achetaient toujours son père. Le rire éclatant de sa mère quand il faisait l'idiot avec son paternel. Mais il se rappelait surtout du regard pétillant et amoureux de ses parents, tous les deux enlacés sur la plage, attendant les feux d'artifice du 4 juillet. Du haut de ses sept ans, Will pensait que tout était immuable. Que tout resterait figé. Rien ne pouvait venir entacher sa vie remplie de bonheur et d'amour. Absolument rien.

Aujourd'hui, Will mesurait à quel point ce petit garçon avait tort. A quel point il était empreint d'innocence et d'insouciance. Tout pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain, sans qu'on ne puisse faire quelque chose pour altérer la dure réalité. Une maladie. Un accident. Une simple seconde pouvait détruire des vies. Will ne s'était jamais senti aussi désemparé et perdu. Il souriait. Il riait. Mais il était également brisé. Il souffrait de voir son père au chevet de sa mère, à l'hôpital, songeant au pire. Il souffrait de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'être impuissant. Il souffrait malgré sa bonne humeur et son sourire de façade. C'en était épuisant et cette mascarade devenait lassante. Il avait envie d'hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales, à s'en déchirer les poumons. Il souhaiterait que cette angoisse infernale cesse, et que tout redevienne comme avant cette horrible journée de mars. Qu'ils puissent reformer une famille heureuse qui a pour seul souci les tracas quotidiens. Il ne voulait plus entendre son père pleurer, tard la nuit, ravagé par le chagrin et la peur. Leurs vies avaient été comme mises sur pause, entre parenthèses, et Will ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

Grelottant à la fois de chagrin et de froid, Will ramena ses jambes contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Après ces semaines de lutte, il craquait. Des larmes brulantes coulaient sans interruption ni retenue sur ses joues, traçant des sillons parmi ces taches de rousseurs. Il fallait qu'il évacue. Qu'il noie son désespoir. Alors que les images continuaient de défiler sous ses yeux embrumés, il tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots en vain.

Un plaid s'abattit sur ses épaules, encore secouées par des spams réguliers. Séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main précipité, Will releva son joli minois et fut surpris de croiser le regard affectueux de Nico. Il ne s'attendait pas à sa visite. Dans un silence olympien, le brun ténébreux s'installa à ses côtés, dans le sable tiède, et riva son regard sur l'océan.

 **\- Merci.** , souffla Will d'une voix chevrotante en resserrant le plaid contre lui.

 **\- Pas de quoi.** , fit le concerné.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, profitant de cette douce soirée et de ce magnifique crépuscule qui touchait l'horizon infini. Comme de simples amis, assis au bord de l'eau, appréciant simplement d'être ensemble. Tous deux respectèrent le silence instauré et n'éprouvèrent aucune gêne. Aucun embarras.

Encore bouleversé, Will remplit ses poumons d'air frais pour s'apaiser et ne ressentit par la nécessité d'effacer toutes traces de ses larmes. Ses doigts se contractèrent sur le tissu alors que ses boucles blondes se mêlèrent à ses sanglots. Cela lui était égal que Nico connaisse ses faiblesses et sa souffrance. Ils semblaient aussi brisés l'un que l'autre. Aussi malmenés par la vie. Will lui était reconnaissant de garder le silence et de ne pas le brusquer avec des questions par milliers.

 **\- Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère.** , murmura le blond, éprouvant subitement ce besoin irrépressible de se confier. De tout déballer au grand jour. De partager tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. De livrer toute sa douleur à quelqu'un de confiance et de susceptible de le comprendre. Il ne connaissait Nico que depuis une semaine, pourtant il avait l'impression de partager davantage avec lui qu'avec Cecil Markowitz – son meilleur ami. **C'est la première fois qu'elle ne peut m'entendre le lui souhaiter. Elle me manque.** , ajouta Will alors qu'il se sentait au bord des larmes à nouveau.

Surpris de cette révélation impromptue, Nico s'autorisa à jeter un regard à Will. Ses prunelles bleues larmoyaient sous les éclats de la Lune, et ses traits dessinaient une immense peine. L'ange noir en eut le cœur affligé. Il en avait la voix étranglée dans sa gorge, incapable de lui adresser deux trois mots réconfortants. Ne sachant que faire, le fils d'Hadès baissa son regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était confronté à cette situation. Il avait tant l'habitude d'être de l'autre côté de la vitre qu'il omettait que d'autres enduraient les mêmes affres. Les mêmes angoisses du matin au soir. Comment devait-il réagir ? Qu'attendait Will de sa part ? Un torrent de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit et nouèrent son ventre de manière atroce. Nico avait conscience que les mots n'avaient aucun impact et ne cicatrisaient aucune blessure. Qu'avec ce désespoir, tout au fond de leurs âmes, toutes marques d'attention étaient d'une inutilité affligeante. Ce n'étaient que de belles paroles sonnant comme des mensonges à leurs oreilles. Rien ne s'améliora avec le temps. Pas même la douleur.

Nico resta silencieux, respectant la douleur de son ami. Le silence était parfois la meilleure réponse à un tel malheur. Quoi qu'il dise, ses paroles ne l'aideront pas à se sentir mieux. Il était bien placé pour reconnaître ce sentiment. Porté par une empathie nouvelle, il se rapprocha naturellement de Will pour le prendre dans ses bras. Nico se surprit lui-même. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié les contacts physiques. Toutes ces étreintes que s'échangeaient les jeunes de son âge, qu'il évitait soigneusement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, le fils d'Apollon lui rendit son étreinte et parut s'apaiser. Sa respiration devint moins chaotique et ses sanglots s'estompèrent. Comme si Nico lui avait offert un petit rayon de soleil qui réchauffa son cœur meurtri.

 **\- Merci, Nico.** , lui murmura Will, son souffle effleurant la peau de l'italien. **Merci d'être là.**

Nico esquissa un petit sourire.

 **\- Si tu veux en parler,** souffla-t-il, les mots lui paraissant soudain si ironiques dans sa voix. **Je serais encore là.**

Will se détacha doucement de Nico et fit disparaître les ultimes larmes perlant sur ses joues rosies par le chagrin et le froid. Il passa ses doigts fins dans ses boucles blondes, leur donnant une allure davantage dérangée, et inspira un bon coup. Plantant son regard dans celui inquiet de son ami, il lui adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Il était content que Nico l'ait rejoint et l'ait empêché de sombrer.

Nico se leva et épousseta son jean, se débarrassant des grains de sable accrochés au textile, avant de tendre une main bienveillante à Will. Tous deux réalisèrent que leur relation avait nettement évolué depuis leur dernière altercation sur cette plage, à leur arrivée.

\- **J'ai besoin de mon coéquipier demain** , sourit Nico dans une tentative douteuse de lui remonter le moral. **On a un pari à gagner, je te rappelle.**

* * *

 **Oui, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre... J'ai hâte de vous partager le prochain** **! Chapite 9 qui sortira probablement la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisous, à la prochaine :)**

 **'Helo.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Oui, vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de me jeter des pierres et de m'en vouloir. Mais pour ma défense, il s'agit du chapitre qui m'a le plus posé de problèmes, tant sur le plan écriture, inspiration que timing. J'ai écrit une partie de ce chapitre sur la route, pas la meilleure ambiance pour écrire, et durant des journées où j'étais inspirée pour mon propre roman. Puis Will et Nico m'ont posée un dilemme conséquent. Je n'ai pas envie de vous gâcher le chapitre, mais sachez que les scènes finales m'ont causée de sacrés problèmes d'écriture. Je me suis posée des centaines de questions en les écrivant, retardant encore et encore la publication, et finalement je croise les doigts pour que ça soit cohérent. Et, venant tout juste de mettre le point final, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

 **Je vous remercie tous chaleureusement. C'est toujours aussi magique de vous voir derrière cette histoire et de vous lire ! A mon plus grand regret, je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui de vous répondre un par un, mais j'ai une pensée pour chacune et chacun d'entre vous. :) J'espère que vous vous portez très bien, que vous passez de superbes vacances, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer Ϟ Chapitre 9**

\- **On a perdu d'avance** , marmonna Will posté aux côtés de Nico, la mine abattue et les mains fourrées dans les poches de son short. Son regard toisait la hauteur du mur d'escalade d'un air soucieux que le brun ne lui connaissait pas. **Pourquoi on a accepté ce pari, déjà ?**

 **\- Parce que tu as été le premier touché par les filles pendant la bataille d'eau** , lui répondit Nico d'un ton neutre, les yeux concentrés sur le baudrier qu'il enfilait.

Envahi par un désespoir soudain, Will soupira longuement et passa une main dans ses boucles négligées. Il plissa les yeux sous l'agression de l'astre solaire au zénith, sentant ses rayons lui brûler la peau et pénétrer dans chacun de ses pores. Cette douce chaleur s'infiltra en lui et se diffusa dans tous ses membres. Mais son angoisse était si poignante que le soleil ne parvint pas à l'apaiser et à ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur. _Respire, Will. Respire_ , se raisonna-t-il, inspirant et expirant aussi calmement que son anxiété le lui permettait. Alors que le fils d'Apollon s'échauffait consciencieusement les poignets et maîtrisait difficilement sa respiration, il réfléchissait encore sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à relever le défi lancé par le fils de Poséidon. Jamais il ne parviendrait à atteindre le sommet !

\- **Hé Will** , l'apostropha Nico alors que le blond posait toute son attention sur lui, ses prunelles bleues emplies d'une peur croissante. **Respire. Tout va bien se dérouler, d'accord ? Je suis là pour t'assurer.**

Le fils d'Hadès lui désigna la solide corde à laquelle ils étaient tous les deux liés. Corde qui était censée l'empêcher de dégringoler du mur d'escalade et de se tuer.

\- **Je n'ai jamais fait d'escalade, Nico** , s'affola à nouveau Will. **Je ne sais pas comment je vais monter là-haut ! Je ne sais même pas comment je vais réagir !**

\- **Ne panique pas, Will** , lui lança Luke Castellan en s'approchant du duo. **Cesse de te poser des questions et tout se passera bien.**

Accompagnées de ses paroles rassurantes, Luke posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune campeur. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et, dans un sourire franc, lui insuffla toute la confiance qu'il portait en lui. Will se détendit doucement et inhala à plein poumon le parfum si particulier de la colonie. Un mélange de diiode et de fraises. Sentant les muscles du musicien se décontracter sous ses doigts, Luke se détacha et forma son nœud en huit avec beaucoup de précaution avant de lancer son feu vert.

D'un pas nonchalant, leur moniteur rejoignit Thalia, assise sur un banc ombragé, qui ne paraissait pas le laisser respirer depuis leur arrivée. La fille de Zeus lui adressa quelques mots auxquels Luke sourit alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés. Nico les observa avec un regard suspicieux. Ils étaient bien trop proches. Trop familiers l'un envers l'autre pour n'être que de vieilles connaissances.

\- **Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix** , observa Will d'un ton empreint de détresse, tirant ainsi Nico de ses pensées.

Le fils d'Apollon jeta un dernier regard à son bungalow, comme un ultime espoir que ses camarades abrègent ses souffrances en lui dispensant la montée. Arborant chacun un grand sourire, Percy et Léo se contentèrent de deux pouces levés dans une vaine tentative de l'encourager. Affligé, Will convergea toute son attention sur Nico dont les lèvres ébauchèrent un léger sourire contrit en se positionnant. Le doux souffle du vent jouait avec ses cheveux d'ébène et son tee-shirt, alors qu'il renforçait sa prise sur la corde d'une main ferme. Il lui faisait confiance. Bien au contraire, il lui confierait son âme sans la moindre hésitation. Will inspira à plein poumon, prenant son courage à deux mains, et après un ultime regard de détresse en direction de son coéquipier, il posa son pied sur une prise et amorça son ascension. Il escala sans souci les premiers mètres, ses muscles tremblant sous l'effort et s'efforçant de ne pas baisser son regard, avant de se figer. Déjà haut perché pour se briser quelques os, Will remarqua avec effroi que toutes les prises à proximité étaient bien trop hautes. Il s'étira et se posta sur la pointe des pieds, au risque de se faire une crampe, mais il peinait à les érafler du bout des doigts. Avec fatalité et résignation, il s'accrocha à ses prises et appuya son front contre la paroi, des perles de sueur perlant sur sa peau. Il sentit la peur engourdir ses membres, ses muscles se crisper et se fatiguer à chaque nouvelle seconde. Il était persuadé que ses jambes ne tarderaient pas à flancher sous son poids et que ses doigts glisseraient. Entièrement paralysé par son affolement, Will n'osait plus décoller sa main de la façade et priait pour rester vivant.

\- **Allez Will ! Tu peux le faire !** , s'époumona Percy, inquiet par l'arrêt abrupt du blond.

Aucun de ces mots ne parvinrent à éveiller son courage. Les mains moites, le fils d'Apollon sentit son pouls s'accélérer sous la panique et s'évertua de tenir sur ses pieds. La douleur se fit plus violente dans ses membres et il grimaça, sentant ses ultimes forces s'évaporer. Il éprouvait la sensation qu'un simple coup de vent pouvait le faire chavirer. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne lâchât prise. Il n'avait pas besoin des encouragements hurlés par ses camarades pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Tout criait en lui qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Will porta ses yeux emplis de désespoir au ciel. Les trois ou quatre mètres qu'il lui restait à monter lui paraissaient aussi haut qu'un gratte-ciel.

\- **Ecoute-moi, Will** , intervint Nico pour la première fois. **Tu vas monter ta jambe droite sur la prise rouge, puis la gauche sur la prise jaune. Tu devrais ensuite pouvoir saisir la prise.**

Will l'entendait et le comprenait mais il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de s'exécuter. Son angoisse irrationnelle avait figé ses membres comme dans un ciment et avait soudé ses articulations. La seule pensée de tomber le terrassait et interdisait son corps de tous mouvements.

\- **Je ne peux pas** , lui répondit Will d'une voix comprimée par la terreur, n'osant pas jeter un regard en direction du brun.

\- **Fais-moi confiance** , répliqua Nico, sûr de lui. **Je crois en toi, Will. Tu y arriveras.**

Tout en lui adressant ces mots bienveillants et positifs, le fils d'Hadès tendit davantage la corde pour lui certifier qu'il était bien présent. Qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Que rien ne pourrait lui arriver temps qu'il était à ses côtés. Will n'en était pas moins terrifié en vérité. Il se blâmait intérieurement d'avoir accepté ce défi stupide et d'avoir escaladé sans écouter son instinct premier. Il ne s'était jamais autant maudit. Mais, ses doigts glissant doucement de la prise, il prit une grande inspiration et tenta le tout pour le tout. Il monta ses pieds et se propulsa sur la prise tant convoitée avant de gravir les derniers mètres menant au sommet, accompagné par les acclamations enthousiastes et euphoriques des garçons.

Dès que Will mit pied à terre, ses camarades de bungalow se jetèrent sur lui sans ménagement et le félicitèrent tous en même temps avec de grands cris. Un immense sourire, empreint d'un soulagement palpable, se graffa à son visage rougi et essoufflé par l'effort.

\- **Défi relevé, mec** , lui sourit Percy en lui accordant une accolade dans le dos, alors que Will tanguait encore sur ses jambes toutes tremblantes.

Quand Will eut assez d'espace pour respirer, il chercha Nico du regard comme dans un besoin vital. L'italien était resté en retrait et se débarrassait de son équipement dans le silence, le regard dans le vague. Will le rejoignit d'une démarche incertaine et s'écroula à ses côtés, sur un tronc inconfortable. Complètement vidé, le blond passa une main dans ses boucles trempées de sueur d'un geste las et ferma les yeux, profitant des rayons chaleureux courant sur son corps et du calme reposant de la colonie. L'astre solaire ne tarda pas à s'effacer et Will, soudain plongé dans l'ombre, rouvrit ses paupières avec peine. Contre toute attente, Nico se contentait de lui tendre une bouteille d'eau de la glacière plutôt que de le couvrir de félicitations. Will lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, sachant que le brun ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

\- **Merci Nico. Et pas seulement pour la bouteille** , lui souffla Will avec un rire dans la voix. **Je n'y serais pas parvenu sans toi.**

Nico lui rendit son sourire, et Will ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était terriblement attrayant. C'en était perturbant. A son plus grand dam, le brun n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Luke les avait déjà rejoints pour récupérer le matériel et la glacière.

\- **Vous formez une bonne équipe, tous les deux** , leur sourit-il, avant de s'adresser au bungalow complet. **Il est temps de déjeuner et d'organiser les activités de cette après-midi.**

 **.**

 **.**

Après un dîner copieux, l'ensemble des campeurs s'apprêtait à se rassembler autour du feu de camp dont les flammes immenses et chatoyantes dansaient dans la pénombre. De grands sourires se dessinaient sur tous ces visages fatigués mais impatients, tenus éveillés par l'excitation palpable qui coulait dans leurs veines. Tous ne partageaient qu'une seule envie. Certains éprouvaient déjà le goût délicieux des marshmallows grillés dans leur bouche, d'autres se réjouissaient à la seule pensée de chanter et de profiter jusqu'à omettre tous leurs soucis. Comme à chaque soirée, le bonheur et la joie étaient à son apogée et circulaient allègrement dans le cœur de tous.

En cette nuit estivale plutôt fraîche, Nico ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il éprouvait un drôle de sentiment. Un sentiment de légèreté et de simplicité qui le rendait plus ouvert. Plus gai. Qui le poussait à esquisser un sourire aux blagues de ses camarades. Le fils d'Hadès s'intéressait et s'intégrait aux multiples conversations tout en dévorant ses fraises fraîchement cueillies. C'était comme un grand bol d'air frais après tous ces mois où il se noyait. Comme si ses poumons fonctionnaient à nouveau et le laissaient reprendre son souffle. Enivré par ce climat enjoué, Nico ne chercha pas à endiguer son épanouissement et s'autorisa à profiter. A s'amuser. Il ressentait cette libération comme un petit pas vers un meilleur avenir.

Les campeurs commencèrent à rejoindre le feu de camp et, alors que Nico se levait de table pour suivre ses cousins enthousiastes, Will se saisit de son poignet. Le contact des doigts froids du blond sur sa peau l'électrisa, et un frisson parcourut l'entièreté de son corps. Pas un frisson causé par le froid ou la peur, non. C'était un frisson de bien-être. D'emblée, Nico se retourna et planta son regard à la fois surpris et inquisiteur dans celui de son ami.

 **\- J'ai besoin de te parler, Nico** , souffla Will en incitant le brun à se rasseoir.

Toujours aussi confus, l'ange noir scruta ses prunelles bleues mais ne parvint pas à éclaircir les émotions qui se bousculaient en Will. Nico fronça ses sourcils, soudain troublé et apeuré à la perspective que le fils d'Apollon le rejetât. Will n'avait aucune raison de préserver leur amitié. D'être ami avec un adolescent comme lui. Une angoisse fulgurante lui noua le ventre et bloqua son souffle. Nico avait la sale impression d'étouffer.

Les doigts tremblants et la mine préoccupée, Nico reprit place sur le banc et Will brisa tout contact. Ses doigts de chirurgien torturaient le vernis cassé du bois, l'air plus nerveux et agité que son visage ne le laissait paraître.

\- **Je t'écoute.** , annonça le brun avec peine, la voix étranglée par la panique.

A quelques pas d'eux, Percy s'apprêtait à les appeler mais Jason planta une main dans son dos et le contraint à avancer. Will les observa s'éloigner, entraînés par la foule bruyante et enthousiaste, alors que le réfectoire à ciel ouvert se vidait lentement. Les premiers chants s'élevèrent dans la nuit et une succulente odeur de marshmallows grillés parvinrent jusqu'aux deux derniers garçons, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et Nico commençait à ne plus supporter le silence pesant qui s'était enraciné entre eux.

\- **J'ai beaucoup réfléchi** , lui apprit Will en relevant ses yeux. **Et je pense que tu as le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. De savoir pourquoi j'étais dans l'état dans lequel tu m'as trouvé, hier…**

Will baissa son regard à nouveau, les mots peinant à franchir ses lèvres et ne pouvant soutenir les prunelles troublées du brun. Même après ces longs mois, il lui était toujours aussi difficile d'en parler à cœur ouvert. Les mots rendaient les événements passés bien plus réels. Plus concrets. Plus douloureux. Une vérité qui assombrissait les doux yeux de Will et qui meurtrissait de plus belle son cœur malmené.

Nico fut soulagé d'apprendre que l'état alarmant de Will n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Mais le soulagement fut rapidement remplacé par une préoccupation palpable à la vue des larmes qui bordaient les iris du blond. Interdit, le fils d'Hadès attendit avec patience et n'osa effectuer le moindre geste, de peur de brusquer son ami et d'aggraver la situation. Jamais il ne s'était sentit pourtant aussi prêt à l'écouter d'une oreille attentive. Compatissant et désireux d'honorer sa promesse, Nico se permit de s'emparer de sa main à son tour et transmit le peu de chaleur humaine que son corps contenait. L'italien n'était que trop bien placé pour imaginer la souffrance que pouvait éprouver Will. Lequel esquissa un léger sourire à ce geste affectueux et réconfortant, avant d'effacer l'unique larme qui roulait sur ses pommettes. Tous deux furent submergés par un sentiment agréable et de paix lorsqu'ils lièrent leur regard, ne se sentant plus abandonnés et délaissés.

\- **Ma mère est plongée dans un coma depuis fin mars, suite à un accident de la route** , murmura Will d'une voix éteinte, dénichant la force enfouie au plus profond de son être pour articuler ces quelques phrases. **Les médecins n'ont aucune idée de comment son état va évoluer et mon père est dévasté. Il perd espoir de jour en jour. J'ai toujours souhaité être fort pour lui, pour nous deux… mais cela n'a fait qu'empirer la situation en réalité. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi détruit.**

Will inspira, sa voix se brisant inexorablement avec ses mots. Il réalisait encore avec difficulté qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais les magnifiques prunelles de sa mère, son sourire resplendissant et qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix douce et harmonieuse. Sa souffrance ne cicatrisera et ne guérira probablement jamais. Pourtant, il était heureux de l'avoir révélé à Nico. Will avait pris conscience que partager ce lourd fardeau était nécessaire à son total épanouissement à ses côtés. Qu'ils devaient être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre pour construire une relation durable.

Ses prunelles toujours agrafées à Will, Nico resta interdit face à cette révélation. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche, aussi concerné par l'affliction du jeune musicien. Ce blond au grand cœur n'avait pas à endurer ce malheur. Nico éprouvait un profond sentiment d'injustice et de rage. La vie pouvait se montrer si inhumaine et impitoyable qu'il en avait le cœur retourné. Will leva les yeux au ciel et inspira, espérant chasser le chagrin qui s'accentuait en lui. Les émotions influant dans ses veines, Nico se décida de briser la glace et de ne plus garder aucun secret. D'oser faire le grand pas en avant. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais risqué d'entreprendre.

\- **Ma sœur souffre d'une leucémie depuis mi-novembre** , avoua Nico d'une traite.

 _Leucémie_. Ce mot qui avait toujours eu dû mal à franchir ses lèvres. Ce mot qu'il assimilait avec difficulté à sa sœur. Avec étonnement, Nico réalisait qu'il acceptait la réalité. Cette réalité qu'il repoussait sans cesse depuis des mois et qui l'oppressait. Il était enfin disposé à vivre avec cette réalité, avec cette douleur, mais elle ne l'empêchera plus de sourire et d'avancer.

Will n'avait pas besoin de plus pour concevoir la gravité de ces mots. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient et tout paraissait s'éclaircir à ses yeux. Il préserva le silence installé entre eux, se sentant à la fois plus léger et plus proche que jamais. Les minutes défilèrent sous les chants des campeurs, et Will réalisa qu'ils devaient se ressaisir et profiter du peu de repos que le destin leur accordait.

\- **Ça te dit, une petite balade au clair de lune ?** , proposa ainsi Will à Nico.

Préférant partager sa solitude avec Will plutôt que rejoindre leurs amis, Nico accepta sans rechigner. Sa simple présence l'imprégnait d'une sensation apaisante et réconfortante qui calmait ses affres tel un sédatif. Alors que le foule l'étouffait toujours et le rendait mal à l'aise, l'italien éprouvait le sentiment d'être en sécurité à ses côtés. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, rien ne l'atteindrait au point de le tuer temps que Will l'épaulerait.

Plongés dans un silence relaxant, les deux campeurs marchèrent un long moment côte à côte sans réelle destination. Nico avait l'esprit dénué de toutes pensées accablantes, appréciant le simple bien-être d'être avec Will et la douceur de cette nuit d'été. Tout en admirant les rayons lunaires se refléter dans les boucles blondes de son ami, il prit conscience qu'il se sentait à sa place. Comme si l'ordre du monde était enfin établi. Leurs pas les portant jusqu'à leur bungalow, ils s'assirent sur les marches pour savourer la tranquillité rare du camp. Ils contemplèrent les étoiles scintillant dans le ciel dégagé, la lune les beignant dans une douce clarté, et Nico aurait souhaité immortaliser cet instant. C'était l'un de ces moments précieux où la vie n'offrait qu'une bulle de bonheur et de sérénité et essayait de réparer les dégâts qu'elle affligeait sans modération ni délicatesse. Alors que Nico se noyait dans l'éclat des étoiles, Will brisa le silence.

\- **J'hésite à appeler mon père** , se confia-t-il, le regard si bien rivé sur la voûte céleste que Nico pensa qu'il s'adressait aux astres. **Il voulait que je me coupe de tout pendant ces vacances. Il voulait que je l'oublie pour que je puisse recharger mes batteries. Mais je n'arrive pas à me déconnecter. Je ne peux pas ne pas penser à ce qui m'attend à mon retour.**

Nico ne le comprenait que trop bien. Il ne se passait pas une seule seconde sans qu'il ne songeât à sa sœur. Sans qu'il ne songeât à tout ce qu'elle endurait à l'hôpital. Voir Bianca souffrir sous ses yeux aussi impuissants que démunis l'avait rendu malade.

\- **Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour donner des conseils** , tenta Nico. **Mais, tu devrais. Je me sens mieux depuis que j'ai parlé à ma sœur. Et j'ai réalisé que m'éloigner… prendre des distances est ce qui me permet aujourd'hui d'avancer. De mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et mes sentiments.**

Will médita ces paroles sous le regard posé de son ami.

\- **Ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un** , continua Will en ébauchant un sourire. **Tu es le premier à qui je parle aussi ouvertement. Mes amis n'ont jamais réellement compris ce que je ressentais.**

\- **Et toi, tu es le premier qui ne me juge pas au premier regard** , lui apprit Nico d'une voix neutre. **Tout le monde a tendance à m'éviter. Sauf toi.**

Will détacha son regard attentionné des étoiles et le posa sur le fils d'Hadès. Nico le détaillait de ses magnifiques prunelles sombres et chaleureuses qui avaient le don d'émerveiller le jeune musicien. Ses yeux ne trahissaient qu'une étincelle d'espoir et de joie, comme une flamme naissante qui ne demandait que de croître. Dans un élan purement inconscient et englouti par une tempête d'émotions, Will se pencha et lia ses lèvres à celles du brun avec une délicatesse et une tendresse sans pareil. Ce fut un baiser à la fois doux et aérien. Léger et honnête. Dévorés par toutes ces sensations nouvelles, le monde cessa d'exister pour les deux garçons. Il n'y avait que ces papillons qui virevoltaient au creux de leur ventre. Leur baiser scellé dans une douceur absolue qui faisait battre leur cœur à une allure affolée et effrénée. L'air leur manquant cruellement, ils rompirent leur baiser et rougirent d'emblée lorsqu'ils accordèrent leur regard emballé.

\- **Excuse-moi, Nico** , s'affola Will en prenant ses distances, gagné par une culpabilité immédiate. **Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.**

Totalement paralysé par ces agréables sensations qui s'intensifiaient dans son corps, Nico ne parvint pas à construire une phrase correcte. Les mots s'entremêlaient en lui et se verrouillaient au fond de sa gorge par l'émotion. Pourtant, sa voix intérieure hurlait à Will que « ce n'était rien » mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Il aurait souhaité le retenir, l'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Le baiser inattendu du fils d'Apollon avait malheureusement fait disjoncter les derniers fils de son self-control et avait grillé son emprise sur sa voix. Enivré par cette effervescence aussi magique qu'ensorcelante, son cœur battait encore à s'en rompre et tapait furieusement contre sa cage thoracique. Une palette d'émotions défila sur son visage figé. C'était bien la première fois qu'autant de couleur affluait sur ses joues.

\- **Je… Désolé.**

Honteux et embarrassé, Will se leva sans ajouter un mot et se précipita à l'intérieur du bungalow, faisant claquer ses tongs sur le sol. Ses oreilles et ses pommettes s'étaient empourprées à vue d'œil et s'échauffaient au rythme de son cœur qui martelait sa poitrine d'un sentiment dangereux mais merveilleux. Un sentiment fort qui n'avait jamais été aussi puissant, profond et sincère qu'aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il avait embrassé Nico avec toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

Will s'empressa de se changer et de grimper dans son lit, fermant très fort ses paupières dans le vain espoir d'endiguer l'eau qui s'accumulait au bord de ses yeux. Il s'en voulait terriblement, comme jamais. Pourtant, ses membres tremblaient encore de cette agréable impression d'être complet qui l'avait assailli lorsque Nico avait répondu à son baiser. Lorsque leur souffle s'était mêlé. Lorsque que son sang s'était enflammé d'un feu ardent et passionné. Will se détestait au-delà des mots. Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle sur ses sentiments et se laisser tenter par leur appel envoûtant ? Ce baiser avait été magique, mais le fils d'Apollon craignait avoir brisé son amitié avec l'italien et d'être dans l'incapacité de recoller les morceaux. Il était effrayé à la seule pensée de perdre Nico.

Toujours aussi abasourdi et surpris pour réagir, le fils d'Hadès était vissé sur la marche et avait le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête, tournant en boucle comme un film que l'on rembobine, alors que son cœur ébranlé échouait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Venait-il de rêver ? Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ? Will l'avait embrassé. Nico se répétait ces mots sans cesse, comme pour les ancrer au plus profond de son âme de manière indélébile, pour se remémorer de cette chaleur grisante qui l'avait conquis. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage à chaque nouvelle seconde. Will l'avait embrassé. Et Nico mentirait s'il affirmait que ce baiser ne lui avait procuré aucun effet.

* * *

 **Oui, ça avance entre nos deux loustics. Enfin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques mots :) J** **e vous dis à la prochaine ! J'espère que je serais moins lente à écrire le prochain chapitre – alors que j'ai rédigé cette semaine l'épilogue x)**

 **Bisous,**

 **'Helo.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ou bonsoir :)**

 **J'arrive aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 10. Un chapitre capital qui marque un tournant pour la suite. J'avais tellement hâte de l'écrire que je suis heureuse de le partager avec vous ! Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise, et je vous promets que les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus joyeux :)** **Je voulais également vous signaler que j'étais en pleine réécriture des premiers chapitres. Les mises à jour seront faites doucement. Il n'y a pas de gros changements. Une ou deux scènes en plus. Quelques passages approfondis.**

 _PetitPoney:_ **Merci à toi ! Tout ce que tu me dis là me fait chaud au cœur. Je suis contente de lire que la douleur de Nico et de Will a des accents de vérité. C'est un défi de taille et j'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas savoir la retranscrire. Ou de ne pas la rendre crédible du tout. En tous cas, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu vas bien. Je suis désolée d'avoir encore pris mon temps, mais un grand merci pour ton soutien. :) Bonne lecture !**

 _Clem_ **: J'espère que cette suite tant attendue sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. :') Encore un chapitre centré sur Will et Nico principalement, mais très important pour la suite. Un grand merci à toi ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

 **Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer Ω Chapitre 10**

Quand le réveil tira brutalement les campeurs de leur nuit, les rayons du soleil pénétraient déjà dans le bungalow à travers les volets entrouverts et les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement, chantant le retour d'une douce température estivale. Mais cette mélodie harmonieuse ne couvrait nullement le _bip bip_ infernal et perçant de l'appareil. Lequel reçût aussitôt les protestations d'un Léo mal luné qui l'injuriait en espagnol sans le moindre embarras. Ce qui eut le mérite de réveiller le bungalow entier une bonne fois pour toute. Le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, Travis grogna et envoya l'une de ses tennis sur le réveil qui bascula à la renverse et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit fracassant. Le son perdura malgré tout, résonnant contre les murs de la vaste pièce.

« **Sérieusement, les gars. »** , geignit Travis, d'une voix encore engourdie par le sommeil. « **Quelqu'un peut arrêter cette machine de malheur ! »**

Les yeux papillonnant avec difficulté, Nico émergea de son sommeil agité et se couvrit la tête de sa couette dans une vaine tentative de grappiller quelques minutes. Non, il n'était pas prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée. Surtout pas après avoir passé une nuit aussi affreuse. Aussi abominable. Aussi mauvaise. Des heures à se retourner dans son lit, encore et encore. A réfléchir sans cesse. A angoisser. Il n'avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée qu'à l'aurore, lorsque les oiseaux avaient commencé à s'époumoner sous leurs fenêtres. A cet instant, Nico désirait simplement dormir une heure ou deux de plus. Était-ce trop demandé ?

Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, le brouillard s'évaporant peu à peu de ses neurones, et soudain les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent. Le frappèrent de plein fouet. Sans une seule once de délicatesse. Nico ferma les yeux encore plus fort, loin de se sentir prêt à affronter Will et ses sentiments en désordre. Ses sentiments qui lui faisaient perdre la raison. Qui lui nouaient terriblement le ventre. Oui, il aurait préféré que le réveil ne sonnât jamais. La mort elle-même aurait été une option plus accueillante à ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas à éprouver toutes ces émotions qui tambourinaient dans son cœur. Qui hurlaient dans son crâne.

Autour de lui, ses camarades s'agitèrent finalement afin de se préparer pour le petit-déjeuner, non sans quelques marmonnements et ronchonnements. Certains traînaient même des pieds, manquant cruellement de motivation et d'entrain en cette belle matinée. La tête toujours plongée sous les draps étouffants, Nico entendit les lattes du lit supérieur grincer puis Will descendit calmement l'échelle. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son armoire d'un pas plus silencieux et détendu que celui de leurs colocataires, et y fouilla dans l'espoir de dénicher de quoi s'habiller. Emmitouflé dans sa couette, le fils d'Hadès n'osait pas bouger. Il osait à peine respirer, en vérité. Et, paralysé par une peur croissante qui envenimait son corps, il gardait ses paupières bien fermées. Oui, aussi pitoyable se sentait-il, Nico avait peur. Peur de ses sentiments. Peur de ceux que pouvaient lui porter Will. Peur de son regard. Peur de la réaction que le blond pourrait avoir envers lui. Et si Will avait pris conscience qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour lui ? Après tout, qui pouvait aimer un être comme lui ? Un garçon perdu ? Détruit ? Par-dessus tout, Nico avait peur d'être déçu. D'ouvrir un peu plus ses blessures. De souffrir, encore.

« **Tu crois qu'on devrait réveiller Nico ? »** , demanda Percy, alors que sa voix parvenait légèrement étouffée aux oreilles du concerné.

Soudain mal à l'aise et son angoisse le pétrifiant davantage, le brun ténébreux sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui. Jamais il n'oserait sortir de sous sa couette et de croiser les yeux de Will. Jamais. Il pria silencieusement pour que ses colocataires le laissent tranquille. Qu'ils l'oublient. Et qu'ils passent leur chemin.

« **Laissons-le se reposer. »** , se contenta de lui répondre Jason, au grand soulagement de l'italien. « **On dira aux conseillers qu'il a mal à la tête. »**

 **« On dirait une mission secrète. »** , sembla bon d'ajouter Léo dans un rire. « **Je marche dans la combine. »** , continua-t-il avec un tchèque perceptible.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Nico se retrouva enfin seul dans l'immense bungalow plus silencieux que jamais. Osant prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais, le fils d'Hadès resta longuement assis sur son matelas, la tête enfouie dans ses mains tremblantes. Tout se bousculait en lui. Rien n'était clair. Il se sentait tellement perdu, tellement affolé, qu'il avait l'impression de replonger dans les ténèbres. De perdre toutes ses attaches au monde. De perdre ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. De perdre Will. _Will…_ Son cœur battait plus que de raison en songeant à lui. Il battait à un rythme effréné. Complètement fou. Oui, il était fou amoureux de Will Solace. Et, bon sang, qu'il était effrayé par cet élan qui le poussait dans ses bras !

S'arrachant à ses pensées tumultueuses, Nico se leva dans un effort surhumain et s'empara de ses vêtements, avant de traîner des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se défit de son pyjama, entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau frémissante. La laissa détendre tous ses muscles crispés par son anxiété étouffante. Et, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, d'endiguer ses sanglots irrépressibles, il laissa ses larmes se mêler à l'eau. C'en était trop pour une seule personne. Sa sœur. Will. Lui. Tout lui filait entre les doigts. Le moindre rayon de soleil qui entrait dans sa vie se voyait réduit à néant, écrasé par le poids de ses tourments. Toutes ces émotions enfouies au plus profond de lui, qui s'accumulaient et le mettaient sous pression, explosaient au grand jour. Oui, elles avaient besoin de sortir. De s'évacuer. Et, pour cela, Nico se trouvait faible. Pathétique. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Bianca. Pas aussi fort que son père le souhaiterait. Pas assez fort pour affronter ses sentiments. Pour affronter Will. Il se détestait au-delà des mots. D'un geste rageur, Nico arrêta l'eau et attrapa sa serviette. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour être aussi malmené par la vie ? Aimer signifiait-il souffrir ?

Un court instant, Nico se dévisagea dans le miroir. Ses mèches noires gouttaient autour de son visage émacié et fatigué, et d'horribles cernes violacés pesaient sous ses iris chocolat. Ses yeux reflétaient toute son affliction. Toute sa peur. Ils étaient aussi brisés que son âme. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi divisé et partagé par ses émotions qu'à ce moment-là. C'était comme si on lui déchirait le cœur en deux. Comme si on le poignardait à nouveau.

« **Que se passe-t-il avec toi ? »** , souffla-t-il à lui-même d'un air dépité.

Une fois vêtu de son habituel jeans noir et son tee-shirt orange, il tira la porte mais il ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul en croisant le regard de ses deux cousins. Jason était installé sur son matelas, en train de nettoyer ses lunettes de vue, tandis que Percy était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'un des barreaux du lit superposé. Le fils d'Hadès paniqua et espéra ne plus avoir les yeux rouges, preuve de son moment de faiblesse.

« **Je croyais que… que… »**

« **J'ai bien vu que tu ne dormais pas, Nico. »** , lui sourit Jason, de son sourire si bienveillant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux vers le fils de Poséidon. « **Et, ouais, bon, on voulait te parler. »**

« **Me parler de quoi ? »** , poursuivit le fils d'Hadès en haussant ses sourcils, sur le ton le plus détaché possible, alors que la terreur lui comprimait horriblement les poumons. « **Je n'ai toujours rien à te dire. A toi, comme à Percy. »**

Cette conversation lui rappelait tous ces soirs qu'ils passaient au téléphone, à écouter ses deux cousins déblatérer alors qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à leurs paroles. Jason éprouvait le besoin de lui parler et d'entendre le son de sa voix, dans l'espoir qu'il ne sombre pas totalement. Qu'il ne le perde pas pour toujours. Maria di Angelo tenait à ce que Nico prenne l'appel et en profite pour se changer les idées pendant une heure. Mais, assis à la table du salon sous le regard aimant de sa mère, il n'avait jamais eu le cœur à bavarder avec Jason ou Percy. Et ce même s'il sentait moins seul. Plus ancré à la réalité. Au plus profond de son être, Nico était heureux d'avoir ses cousins pour l'épauler. Sans eux, il aurait probablement déjà sombré.

S'évertuant à éviter leurs yeux empreints de compassion, Nico se contenta de rejoindre son lit et de le faire. Avec effroi, alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps qu'il tirait proprement, il se demanda s'ils purent avoir connaissance de son baiser avec Will. Il tenta de se raisonner – comment avaient-ils pu le savoir ? – mais son pouls s'accéléra malgré lui.

« **De toi et de tes sentiments. »** , divulga Jason tout en s'asseyant sur le lit impeccable, en quête du regard fuyant du brun.

« **De mes sentiments ? »**

Nico tentait désespérément de préserver son calme et de ne pas se trahir par le rouge flamboyant qui coloraient ses joues, cependant sa voix légèrement incertaine brisait toute son assurance de façade. Il affichait un visage impassible, malgré l'affolement de son organe vital, dans une vaine tentative de jouer la comédie. Sa partie lucide tiqua et le fustigea. Jouer la mascarade n'était plus son point fort depuis des lustres.

Alors que Nico leur tournait le dos, Percy et Jason échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour l'aborder sans le brusquer. Sans le repousser dans ses retranchements les plus profonds. Tous deux n'avaient nullement l'intention de le blesser. De ressouder les morceaux de son armure craquelée qui le tirait vers la lumière. D'un air embarrassé, le fils de Poséidon passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Malgré son envie irrésistible de le serrer tout contre lui, Percy restait sur la réserve et n'osait faire un geste envers Nico. Lequel avait horreur des contacts physiques depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

« **De tes sentiments envers Will. »** , éclaircit finalement Percy.

Devenant soudain aussi pâle que les morts, Nico se figea. Il en oublia même de respirer. Un flot de questions le percuta, suivi par une vague de terreur qui lui fit perdre pieds. Comment étaient-ils au courant ? Comment pouvaient-ils seulement l'être ? Will leur en avait-il parlé ? Tant de mystères qui le terrifiaient.

« **Je l'ai déjà dit. Will est un** _ **ami**_ **. »** , fit le fils d'Hadès d'une voix contrôlée, en prenant soin d'accentuer le mot capital pour que ces deux cousins puissent enregistrer l'information une bonne fois pour toute.

Toutefois, Nico se maudissait de se terrer derrière ses murs. De refuser d'exposer au grand jour ce qui circulait dans ses veines. Ce qui emplissait son cœur à la simple présence de Will. Ce qui l'envahissait quand il posait ses yeux bleus si étourdissants sur lui et lui adressait un joli sourire. Nico souhaiterait leur dire, leur crier tout ce qui se bousculait en lui, toutes ses peurs et ses envies, mais sa voix rencontrait une barrière infranchissable. Écrasé par son désespoir grandissant, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur son lit et de focaliser toute son attention sur ses chaussures en toile sombre. Pourtant, s'il existait des personnes dignes de son entière confiance dans ce monde, c'étaient bien ses cousins. Ses cousins avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses, tant de joie et de pleurs qu'il ne pouvait les effacer.

« **Nico… »** , souffla Percy avec une mine abattue, les mains fourrées dans la poche de son sweat-shirt bleu. « **Jason et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? On voit bien que tu ne vas pas bien depuis… »** La voix du brun flancha sous l'émotion et il soupira, ne parvenant pas à manier les mots adéquats. « **Enfin, on n'est pas aveugles. On voudrait bien t'aider et te remonter le moral. Mais, visiblement, Will y parvient mieux que nous… »**

Percy s'était assis à ses côtés et l'enveloppait de son regard doux et affectueux. Il se tenait si proche de lui que son parfum salé lui chatouillait les narines. Constatant que son jeune cousin demeurait muet, il posa une main chaleureuse sur la sienne.

« **Ce que veut dire Percy. »** , finit par ajouter Jason. **« C'est que ça nous fait chaud au cœur de voir que Will te donne le sourire. Oui, il n'est peut-être qu'un ami, mais… »** Jason sourit, comme si ses pensées l'enthousiasmaient. **« La façon dont il te regarde, comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde… On ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Will t'aime. Réellement. »**

Leurs mots touchants avaient ravivé ses larmes, qui troubla sa vue à nouveau. Peinant à les refouler, Nico craqua sous leurs yeux attristés à leur grand désarroi. Il n'avait plus la force de se cacher. De réprimer ses émotions. De tout garder en lui. Tout criait en lui qu'il ne pouvait repousser ceux qu'il aimait plus longtemps. Qu'il ne pouvait se renfermer une seconde de plus. Et, comme un écho à toute la souffrance qu'il avait accumulée, un sanglot brisa le silence. Jamais ses cousins ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état. Dans une telle détresse. Tous deux demeurèrent interdits alors que Nico risqua un regard dans leur direction. Un regard affligé et brisé. Un regard que plus personne ne tolérait. Où était passée la flamme chaleureuse et accueillante qui pétillait autrefois dans ses yeux chocolat ? Celle qui ranimait toutes les âmes qui plongeaient leurs prunelles dans les siennes ? Elle s'était éteinte, comme soufflée par les malheurs des derniers mois. Percy et Jason nourrissaient l'espoir immense de la raviver un jour.

« **On veut simplement que tu sois heureux, Nico. »** , souffla Percy.

« **Accepte le bonheur comme il vient et ignore le regard des autres. Ta vie t'appartient. Tu as le droit de la partager avec la personne que tu veux. Et nous serons toujours présents pour toi, peu importe tes choix. »**

La voix bloquée au fond de sa gorge, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, Nico médita leurs paroles. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du jugement ou du regard des autres. Peur qu'on puisse le regarder autrement. Mais il était terrorisé à la seule idée d'être rejeté par ceux qu'il aimait. Par ses parents. Sa sœur. Ses cousins. _Will_. Terrorisé de souffrir encore plus. Pourtant, il en avait assez de se replier sur lui-même pour éviter d'autres éclats de douleur. D'autres blessures.

« **Tu n'es pas obligé de nous parler maintenant. »** , ajouta le plus âgé d'entre eux. « **On voulait simplement te partager nos pensées, pour t'aider à avancer et à accepter ce que tu ressens là-dedans. »**

Percy toucha le cœur de Nico de son index.

« **Parce que, ouais, il y a bien des sentiments là-dedans. »** , lui sourit gentiment Percy.

Pour la toute première fois de la matinée, une douce chaleur emplit son cœur, comme si le contact l'avait dégelé et guéri, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'italien. D'une main, il chassa la seule larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

« **Avant de vous parler, je dois parler à Will. »** , leur révéla Nico. **« Mais, merci. »**

A ses mots, leurs yeux s'illuminèrent et leurs sourires resplendissants s'agrandirent d'une joie démesurée. Un soulagement visible régnait au fond des iris de Jason et de Percy, comme s'ils étaient convaincus que Nico suivait la voie du bonheur. Que Will l'extirpait de son cauchemar. Le sauvait. Sans hésitation, le fils de Poséidon entraîna Nico dans une étreinte aussi chaleureuse que réconfortante et Jason ne tarda pas à les entourer de ses bras, condamnant leur jeune cousin à une bouffée étouffante d'amour. Le brun ténébreux n'eut pas le cœur à protester. Dans leurs bras protecteurs, il inspira longuement et laissa cette nouvelle vague d'allégresse réchauffer son cœur meurtri. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable. Apaisant. Il était heureux d'avoir ces deux garçons à ses côtés. Toujours là pour lui. Toujours là pour l'épauler. Pour l'encourager.

 **.**

 **.**

L'estomac noué par l'angoisse, Will composa nerveusement le numéro et porta le combiné téléphonique à son oreille d'une main tremblotante. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, jamais il n'avait autant paniqué à la pensée d'appeler son père. Il était terrifié de ne pas avoir le courage de s'ouvrir à son père. De lui avouer ce qui pesait sur son cœur depuis des mois. Pourtant, c'était une évidence implacable, il en avait besoin. Pour se sentir mieux. Pour accepter la pénible réalité. Pour avancer et construire son avenir. Oui, sa mère lui aurait sans doute déjà reproché de mettre sa vie en suspens. A lui, comme à son père. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Il devait le faire pour elle. Puiser son courage dans ses souvenirs. Mais, à chaque nouveau _biiip_ , son anxiété montait inexorablement d'un cran. Lui qui était pourtant de nature si calme, cette anxiété commençait sérieusement à détruire son sourire et l'étincelle qui vibrait dans ses yeux clairs.

« **Allô ? »** , fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui tira Will de ses songes.

« **Tante Artémis ? »** , s'étonna le blond après s'être raclé la gorge, dans une tentative de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. « **Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois à la maison.** »

« **Je suis rentrée de mon road trip en Europe il y a trois jours et je peux te dire que ton père me tape déjà sur le système. Rien ne le changera, celui-ci ! »**

Le ton léger et rieur de sa tante le détendit et le fit rire. Un rire qui lui fit l'effet d'un grand bol d'air frais. Qui se répandit en lui en vagues relaxantes et bienfaisantes. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ris ? Sa voix pleine d'énergie lui rappela à quel point sa tante lui manquait. A quel point il adorait ces weekends chez elle, dans son chalet cosy et perdu dans l'une des forêts denses et humides de l'Etat de Washington. A quel point il s'éclatait lors de leurs longues randonnées en pleine nature. Loin de tout. Seulement eux deux et leur sac à dos. Pour se ressourcer et faire le plein d'énergie positive. Tout ce dont Will avait besoin en ce moment.

« **Tu pourrais me le passer, s'il te plait ? »**

 **« Oui, bien sûr. Profite bien, Will. On se voit à ton retour. »**

Avec un enthousiasme forcé, Will lui adressa quelques mots d'adieux avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, plus nerveux que jamais. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

 **« Will ! »** , se réjouit Apollon après un court instant de silence. « **Comment vas-tu, mon grand ? Tout se passe bien à la colonie ? »**

« **La colonie est chouette. »** , lui apprit Will, toutefois heureux d'entendre son père. Sa voix naturellement chaleureuse lui mettait du baume au cœur. « **Je me suis fait un tas d'amis qui sont absolument géniaux. On partage de supers moments, ici. Je m'y plais vraiment, et puis c'est … »**

« **Will ? »** , le coupa son père sur un ton moins joyeux et rempli d'inquiétude. « **Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire, mon grand. »**

Passant une main sur son visage, Will grimaça et se maudit de ne pas avoir mis assez de conviction dans sa voix. Mais, au fond, il savait qu'il ne pouvait mentir à son père. Il ne pouvait ni faire semblant, ni lui cacher tout ce qui s'agglutinait dans son cœur. Tous deux savaient qu'il n'avait jamais été un bon comédien. Et, à l'entente de ces mots, Will réalisa que son père avait toujours été présent. Toujours là pour l'aider. Pour le rassurer. Même quand les monstres sous son lit le terrorisaient et l'empêchaient de dormir dans sa chambre. Jamais il ne l'avait jugé. Jamais il ne l'avait disputé pour ce qu'il était. Pour ce qu'il ressentait. Peu importe où son cœur le menait, son père l'aimait. Il était son petit garçon. Après réflexion, il se sentait terriblement stupide d'avoir éprouvé cette peur irrationnelle.

« **Comment va maman ? »** , souffla Will d'une voix brisée, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Le cœur lourd et sentant soudain ses jambes le lâcher, il s'écroula sur une chaise à proximité. Il réprima ses sanglots, non sans peine, alors qu'un long et désagréable silence lui répondit. Un silence des plus destructeurs. Il aurait souhaité que Nico soit là pour le soutenir. Pour lui souffler des mots plein de réconfort et de bienveillance. Mais, là encore, le désespoir l'envahit et l'envie de fondre en larmes s'intensifia malgré lui. Il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais Nico à ses côtés. Qui sait s'il lui adresserait même la parole ? Il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait. Que tout s'effritait et tombait en ruines. Le monde entier tourna et Will fut d'emblée pris de vertiges.

« **Aucun changement. »** , révéla Apollon d'une voix faible. « **Je suis désolé, Will. Je… »**

« **Papa, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je souffre. »** , finit par craquer Will. **« Je sais que tu veux m'éloigner de tout cela. Que tu veux me protéger. Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher toutes les souffrances du monde m'atteindre… Papa, arrête de vouloir m'épargner cette douleur. Celle qui te tue tous les jours. Je n'ai plus cinq ans, tu sais ? Je comprends. Je t'entends. Je te vois. Et je veux que l'on traverse cette épreuve ensemble. Je ne veux plus que l'on souffre chacun de notre côté… Je… »** Will perdit ses mots, ravalant tant bien que mal ses sanglots. « **J'ai besoin de toi, papa. »**

« **Will... Je ne veux pas que tu endures ce que je subis. Ça ne ferait pas de moi un bon père. »**

« **Mais je ressens chaque jour la même chose que toi, Papa ! »,** s'emporta Will, les larmes roulant sur ses joues de manière incontrôlable. « **Je me lève et me couche avec la même peur que toi. »** Il inspira en fermant les yeux et reprit son calme avant d'ajouter : « **ça ne fait pas de toi un mauvais père, Papa. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, tu sais ? Alors, je t'en prie, arrête de penser à ce genre de choses. »**

« **Je t'aime, mon grand. »** , lui répondit Apollon après un soupir plein de douleur, ému.

« **Moi aussi je t'aime, papa. »**

Lorsqu'il raccrocha un quart-d'heure plus tard, Will en avait encore les mains tremblantes et les joues striées de larmes. Il sécha ses joues en reniflant et inspira un bon coup, laissant ainsi son corps s'apaiser et ses hoquets s'estomper. Mais verser toutes ces larmes lui avait permis de se libérer. De vider son corps de tout ce qui le torturait. Il se sentait plus serein et plus tranquille, comme si on lui avait retiré une aiguille douloureuse du cœur.

Un bruit sourd sur le côté attira alors toute son attention et le fils d'Apollon dévia son regard larmoyant sur l'entrée du bureau. Nico était posté contre l'embrasure de la porte, l'air soudain gêné et embarrassé dès que leur regard se croisèrent. Alors qu'une étrange chaleur l'imprégnait, Will ne pût empêcher son cœur de rater un battement et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

 **« Je suis désolé, Will. »** , se précipita le brun en s'emmêlant les pinceaux, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte cramoisie, ce que le fils d'Apollon trouva adorable. « **Les garçons m'ont dit que tu étais ici. Je suis passé pour voir si tout allait bien. Je ne voulais pas… enfin… Je n'avais pas à être là. »**

Loin de lui l'idée d'avoir voulu être indiscret ou l'épier. En venant jusqu'ici, motivé par la folle envie de lui avouer ses sentiments, Nico ne s'était pas attendu à arriver en plein milieu de la discussion privée de Will et de son père. Pourtant, le cœur serré en voyant les larmes de son ami se répandre sur son visage, il était resté figé au pas de la porte. Nico n'avait pu se résoudre à l'abandonner parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir aussi torturé et désorienté qu'il l'était lui-même. Parce que Will n'avait pas le droit de souffrir autant que lui. Parce que tout en lui hurlait de rester. Mais, maintenant qu'il détenait toute son attention, l'italien sentit son courage s'éparpiller aux quatre vents et éprouva soudain l'incapacité de soutenir les yeux déchirants du fils d'Apollon.

S'apprêtant à quitter les lieux, Nico tourna les talons mais Will ne ressentait nulle envie de le voir partir. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer sans broncher.

 **« Attends ! »** , cria Will avec un désespoir à fendre l'âme. **« Reste, s'il te plait. »**

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le fils d'Apollon accourut jusqu'à lui et se saisit de son poignet d'une main ferme pour le retenir. Au fond, Will ne parvenait pas à croire à la présence de Nico. Un miracle, voilà ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Et sentir sa peau bouillonnante et son pouls palpiter sous ses doigts le submergea d'un bonheur extrême. Nico était venu pour lui. Pour le voir. Pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Une étincelle pleine d'espoir s'éveilla en lui. Oui, il n'avait peut-être pas tout gâché. Il n'était peut-être pas un imbécile fini. Il subsistait une chance de rester proche de lui. Mais, avant tout, il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité. Qu'il essaie de recoller ce qu'il avait brisé.

 **« Ecoute, Nico. »** , fit Will, la voix encore étranglée sous toutes ses émotions en ébullition. « **Je suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. J'aurais dû te parler, avant. Je ne veux pas que ça gâche tout entre nous… Je tiens à toi, Nico. »**

Les yeux de Nico pétillaient comme jamais auparavant. Ils pétillaient de joie. De bonheur. De soulagement. Tant d'émotions qui faisaient briller son regard et vibrer chaque parcelle de son corps. Osait-il y croire ? Avait-il seulement bien compris les phrases de Will ?

 **« Ça n'a rien gâché, Will. »** , souffla-t-il. « **Rien gâché du tout. »**

A ces mots, Will écarquilla ses yeux humides de surprise. Il n'en croyait pas un seul mot. Tout semblait irréel. Impossible. Nico partageait ses sentiments ? Réellement ? Son corps entier fut inondé par un mélange de béatitude et de soulagement, lui donnant soudain l'impression de perdre pieds et de planer. Mais, avant qu'il ne pût articuler une réponse, trop secoué par la révélation, Nico s'avança et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser maladroit et rapide, pourtant plein de tendresse et d'amour. Un élan qui venait tout droit de son cœur, et non de sa raison. De quoi électriser le fils d'Apollon dont la respiration était irrémédiablement bloquée.

 **« Je tiens à toi, Will.** », murmura le fils d'Hadès, en plantant son regard dans celui brillant de Will. **« Un peu trop peut-être. »**

Will esquissa un immense sourire et sécha de ses doigts la larme qui roulait sur la joue de l'italien. Lequel ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il pleurait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une pareille bouffée de chaleur. Une pareille sensation de bonheur et de paix qu'à cet instant. Là, si proche de lui, sentant son souffle chaud effleurer sa peau, leurs yeux agrafés. Nico se sentait happé par une bulle pleine de douceur et d'allégresse où seul Will comptait. Il ne voyait plus que lui. Lui et ses yeux bleus qui faisait battre son cœur à milles à l'heure.

Irrésistiblement attiré par Nico, lequel était enivré par son parfum si agréable, Will s'approcha et captura ses lèvres dans un doux et délicieux baiser. Un baiser où tous deux se laissèrent guider par leurs puissants sentiments. Où ils s'abandonnèrent à l'amour profond qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Un amour infini et sincère. Poussé par un élan passionné, la main de Will migra derrière la nuque de l'italien et approfondit ainsi leur baiser. Alors que le blond jouait avec ses boucles noires, Nico passa une main dans son dos. Ses frissons de contentement lui tirèrent un sourire tout contre ses lèvres exquises.

« **Je t'aime, Nico. »** , lui chuchota Will en rompant leur baiser, le regard brillant comme un soleil radieux, et dont la voix suscita l'emballement de son cœur. Ces quelques mots chuchotés semblaient tenir sur un fil aussi fragile que du verre. Comme si le dire à voix haute le briserait et détruirait absolument tout. Comme si le dire à voix haute rendrait tout bien plus dangereux.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est déjà la fin. :') Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il me tarde de connaître vos avis, de savoir si je vais dans la bonne direction ou si mon écriture vous plait ou pas. :)**

 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Je souhaite une excellente rentrée à tous, en espérant que tout se passe bien. MERCI !**

 **'Helo.**

 **PS.** **-** _ **"Deux mois pour apprendre à aimer" n'est pas en pause, encore moins à l'abandon. En raison de mes études, je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire les chapitres suivants dans les mois à venir. Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 11 pour les fêtes de fin d'années, mais je ne promets rien. Ma fanfiction me tient énormément à cœur, alors il est hors de question que je vous laisse sans une fin. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la future attente, mais oui il y aura bien un point final... Toutefois, n'hésitez pas à laisser même quelques mots (même en plein mois de novembre). Ces quelques mots auront un impact important et, oui, grâce à eux, les prochains chapitres arriveront peut-être plus tôt. Voilà. Si vous aimez quelque chose, il ne faut pas hésiter à laisser vos impressions. Ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_


End file.
